Want Two
by YuryJulian
Summary: Das persönliche Grauen, der ewig andauernde Fluch des Commanders kehrt auf die seaQuest zurück!
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen mit dem Schreiben dieser Story auch kein Geld!

__

Rating: räusper

__

Genre: Humore/Parody

__

Autoren: YuryJulian & Samusa

__

Titel: Want Two

__

Zusatz: Fortsetzung zu What a world v

Anm: Besten Dank für dein Abschlußreview Kiddo! Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass die zwei Fans am Ende wir sind. Ich glaube ganz so krank sind wir dann doch nicht.

****

Want Two

by YuryJulian & Samusa

__

Warum nur? Das war das einzige woran Commander Jonathan Ford in diesem Moment dachte. Er war so froh gewesen, als es endlich vorbei war und nun ging alles wieder von vorne los. Er hatte davon gewusst, aber nun, da es wieder soweit war, fühlte er sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler. Jeden Moment würden sie anlegen und dann würde hier wieder das Chaos ausbrechen…

Ford hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich in seiner Kabine einzusperren, allerdings stand er hier nun an der Schleuse und wartete darauf, das Grauen willkommen zu heißen…

Als sie angelegt hatten dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange und die Schleuse öffnete sich. Ein paar Sicherheitsleute gingen hindurch, um draußen ihre Posten einzunehmen. Der Commander wartete brav darauf, dass ihr Gast die seaQuest betrat, allerdings schien dieser sich schön viel Zeit zu nehmen. Jonathan Ford rollte mit den Augen und entschied sich dazu ebenfalls draußen mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht der Kerl hätte es sich anders überlegt…doch als er am Hafen eine aufgeregte kleine Menschenmasse entdeckte, war ihm alles klar. Er war zurück…nervender als je zuvor.

Es gab eine Absperrung hinter der die meisten Leute zurückgehalten wurden, allerdings hatten es einige (wie auch immer) geschafft diese zu umgehen und schwärmten um Rufus Wainwright herum. Ein junges Mädchen namens Melanie schien sich an sein Bein geheftet zu haben und wollte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehen lassen.

"Rufus, bitte…bleib da!" jammerte das Mädchen.

Rufus versuchte sie von seinem Bein zu schütteln, doch wirklich etwas zu bringen schien das nicht. "Alles klar, du lässt los und ich bleib da."

"Wieso glaub ich das nur nicht?" jammerte Melanie weiter.

"Weil ich gelogen hab!" jammerte Rufus mit. "Bitte, lass mich los. Man wartet auf mich."

Währendessen versuchten gut eine Handvoll anderer Fans noch ein Autogramm oder ein Foto von ihrem Idol zu bekommen, daher herrschte ein gewisser Trubel um den Sänger herum, der ihn nicht wirklich von der Stelle kommen ließ. Die Sicherheitsleute konnten ihm auch nicht wirklich helfen, denn die waren noch mit den Fans an den Absperrungen beschäftigt.

Von irgendwo hörte man plötzlich einen Sicherheitsoffizier fluchen, denn er hatte gerade zwei weitere Mädchen durchgelassen und fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, wie die beiden das geschafft hatten. Die beiden flitzten kurz entschlossen auf Rufus zu.

"Rufus, Rufus die sind für dich!" eines der Mädchen hatte einen großen Strauß roter Rosen in ihrer Hand.

"Ja Rufus und die haben wir auch extra für dich gemacht!" das andere Mädchen hielt ihm einen kleinen Korb mit Schokoladenmuffins hin.

Rufus rollte mit den Augen. Die beiden auch schon wieder. Nichts gegen seine Fans, er wusste das ja durchaus zu schätzen, aber beispielsweise diese beiden anlaufenden Exemplare dort waren eher von der anstrengenderen Sorte. Er sah zu Melanie. Na ja, es gab durchaus Schlimmere.

"Rufus, nicht gehen bevor du die Blumen hast." Das eine Mädchen mit Rosen blickte ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an.

"Und die Muffins! Mit ganz viel Liebe gebacken...und ich glaub die sind sogar essbar." sagte das andere Mädchen darauf.

Der Sänger seufzte. "Schon gut, vielen Dank."

"Freust du dich auch wirklich?"

Rufus lachte. "Ja, ganz wirklich. Aber nun muss ich wirklich weiter. Seht ihr den grimmig drein guckenden Typ dort hinten? Das ist mein spezieller Freund und der fängt an zu nerven wenn nicht alles seinen ordnungsgemäßen Gang geht."

Die beiden Mädchen nickten. "Okay, aber schön die Blumen ins Wasser stellen und die Muffins essen...äh, also probier vorher einen, man weiß nie." Die beiden lachten leicht nervös. Für Rufus war klar, er würde vielleicht Ben Krieg fragen, ob er nicht etwas essen wolle..."Keine Sorge..."

Die übrigen Fans hatten sich auch beruhigt, lediglich die gute Melanie schien nicht von ihrem Idol lassen zu können. "Bitte..."

"Nein..." jammerte sie erneut und hing weiter ungehindert an dem Bein des Sängers.

Die anderen beiden Mädchen sahen ihre Chance gekommen doch einmal wirklich etwas für Rufus tun zu können und fingen an den fanatischen Fan zu kitzeln. Schon war Rufus frei und er konnte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingscommander machen, der schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.

Rufus winkte seinen Fans noch einmal zu. Melanie bekam noch einen Luftkuss, was ihrer aufkommenden Depression Abhilfe verschaffte und die anderen beiden Mädchen konnten noch ein aufrichtiges "Danke" von seinen Lippen ablesen.

"Sind wir dann so weit, Mr. Wainwright." Ford hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte seinen persönlichen Fluch finster an.

"Halten sie mal, bitte." Schwupps hatte der Commander einen Strauß Rosen in der Hand und einen Korb voller Muffins. Nun hatte er seine Hände frei um den weißen Matrosenhut auf seinem Kopf wieder ordentlich hin zu rücken, welcher farblich natürlich bestens abgestimmt war mit seinen übrigen Sachen. Ford blickte mehr als genervt auf den kleinen Anker auf dem Hut des Sängers und dachte sich seinen Teil. War das ein Versuch sich anzupassen? Egal was dieser Rocksängertyp auch in dieser Richtung versuchen würde, es würde sicher niemals klappen.

"Danke...so jetzt können sie wieder hergeben. Es sei denn sie wollen mal probieren, allerdings würde ich die Muffins mit Vorsicht genießen." Er nahm seine Geschenke wieder an sich. "Was ist? Können wir, oder warten sie noch auf etwas?"

Innerlich brodelte es nur so in Commander Ford. Das ging wieder gut los...und er hatte dem Captain auch noch versprochen sich in Gegenwart Rufus Wainwrights besonders unter Kontrolle zu haben, da Bridger wusste, wie er zu dem Musiker stand. "Gehen wir." knurrte Jonathan Ford und beide betraten die seaQuest.

"Kein Begrüßungskomitee?" fragte Rufus.

"Was erwarten sie denn? Fanfaren?" antwortete Ford genervt.

"Nein..." gab Rufus darauf leicht zickig zurück. "Wir sind aber auch wieder gereizt, nicht?"

Dem Commander war schon klar woran er da gedacht hatte, oder besser an wen. "Hier entlang, ich zeig ihnen ihre Kabine." Brav folgte Rufus dem Commander, während ein paar Sicherheitsleute dazu verdonnert worden waren jetzt das Gepäck des Musikers zu tragen.

Bei der Kabine angekommen, marschierte Ford schnurstracks in diese hinein, sehr zu Verwunderung des Sängers. "Was nun? Wollen sie mir beim Auspacken helfen?"

Der Commander lachte leicht verächtlich. "Ich möchte ihnen nur etwas zeigen." Er winkte ihn zu sich heran und sie gingen in das Badezimmer der Kabine. Rufus blickte Ford mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen an.

Jonathan Ford rollte mit den Augen. "Was auch immer sie denken Mr. Wainwright, behalten sie es bitte für sich. Ich will ihnen nur zeigen, dass ihre Dusche funktioniert, damit sie nicht spontan auf die Idee kommen, sie müssten eventuell wieder auf die Gemeinschaftsduschen zurückgreifen." Den Sänger im Auge behaltend schaltete er die Dusche ein und das Wasser begann zu fließen. "Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." In seinen Gedanken war das Wort andere hierbei mit wichtige ersetzt worden, aber er wollte sich ja beherrschen.

Kurz darauf fand sich Rufus auch schon allein in seiner Kabine sitzend, da der Commander sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Wo waren denn alle? Dass Lucas sich nicht sofort auf ihn stürzen würde, hatte er sich ja schon gedacht, aber was war mit seinen Fanmädels oder den Schlüpferjungs? Waren die vom Commander zum Dienst verdonnert worden? Hm...so ein kleiner Spaziergang durch die Gänge der seaQuest schien jetzt auf einmal genau richtig.

Als erstes machte sich Rufus auf den Weg zu Lucas' Kabine, fand dort nur gähnende Leere und war dann auf dem Weg zum Moonpool, in der Hoffnung Lucas hier vielleicht anzutreffen. Doch er traf nur auf einen Trübsal blasenden Lieutenant Krieg, der sich anscheinend gerade mit Darwin unterhielt.

"Rufus!" übersetzte der Vocoder.

"Was?" Ben blickte den Delphin verwirrt an, da er nicht gesehen hatte, wer da eben zu ihnen gestoßen war. "Hör zu Darwin, könnten wir bitte beim Thema bleiben. Ich stecke in einer Krise, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest."

"Oh, eine Krise?" hörte der Versorgungsoffizier da jemanden sagen. Überrascht drehte er sich um. "Rufus?" Im nächsten Moment wurde er von dem Delphin nassgespritzt. "Darwin hat ja gesagt!"

Ben rollte mit den Augen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht ab. "Jaja..." er wandte sich an den Sänger. "Was machst du hier?"

Rufus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ich hab mich zum Dienst bei der Navy gemeldet um näher bei Lucas zu sein und wie geht's dir so?"

Ben blickte den Musiker geschockt an und sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Meinte der das ernst? Halt...Moment. Da war doch etwas...genau! Richtig, irgendwer hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass Rufus Wainwright wieder an Bord kommen würde, wenn seine Europatour erst einmal zu ende ist. Oh...gut. Es war ein Scherz des Sängers gewesen. "Ha-ha..."

"Von was für einer Krise hast du den gesprochen?" wollte Rufus nun noch wissen.

"Och...ach na ja...Lonnie ist sauer auf mich und ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich kann machen was ich will und sie redet nicht mehr mit mir."

"Lonnie hat Ben mit anderem Weibchen gesehen!"

Rufus grinste. "So, du weißt also nicht wieso?"

Ben stand auf und lächelte den Musiker verschmitzt an. "Hör mal zu, das..." er zeigte auf Darwin. "..ist ein Delphin. Was verstehen Delphine von Frauen?"

"Anscheinend mehr als du, wenn du ihn deswegen um Rat fragst. Weißt du wo Lucas ist?" Rufus blickte den Offizier unschuldig an.

"Nein." grummelte Ben zurück und setzte sich wieder.

Rufus merkte schon, da war einer nicht wirklich gut drauf. Nun gut, dann suchte er eben weiter auf eigenen Faust. Also verließ er den Moonpool wieder und überlegte wo er denn jetzt hingehen sollte. Vielleicht in die Messe? Wenn er Pech hatte war sein Schwarm dort nicht vorzufinden und noch dazu würde er dieser Köchin in die Arme laufen, die ihn nur wieder füttern wollen würde...dann auf der Brücke? Dort war es das selbe, nur war es nicht Iva die ihm ungutes Gefühl bereitete, sondern der übellaunige Commander. Herrje...konnte er den eigentlich überhaupt irgendwo gefahrlos hingehen? Nun, der Veranstaltungsraum bot sich da an...allerdings war die Chance dort jemanden anzufinden eher gering.

Also was nun? Essen oder sich vom Commander vollmotzen lassen? Tolle Alternativen die er da hatte.

"Rufus!" hört er jemanden rufen, doch seine Ohren verrieten ihm gleich, dass es nicht Lucas war, der ihn da entdeckt hatte. "Rufus, da bist du ja!" Ein übers ganze Gesicht strahlender Dave kam auf den Sänger zu gestürmt und konnte sich dann auch nicht mehr zusammenreißen und begrüßte den Stammgast seiner Träume mit einer festen Umarmung.

"Wir wussten gar nicht wann du genau an Bord kommst, der Commander war da nicht so redselig...ist das zu fassen? Na, aber nun bist du ja da. Das müssen die anderen erfahren, es sei denn natürlich wir zwei wollen uns noch ein wenig allein unterhalten." Dave guckte den Sänger verführerisch an.

"Äh...hi dann erst einmal." Rufus lachte. "Ich hab mich schon gewundert wo ihr alle bleibt. Sag mal..."

Dave blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ja?"

"Weißt du wo Lucas ist?" Rufus hatte sein strahlendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, was Dave auch nicht wirklich darüber hinweg tröstete, dass sein Idol anscheinend immer noch an einem gewissen Teenager hing. Mist, dabei hatte er so gehofft das hätte sich in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht gegessen. In gewisser Weise hatte Dave aber noch ein As im Ärmel. "Der ist jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Labor oder so. Weißt du, der tingelt in letzter Zeit immer zwischen der Brücke und den Labors umher. Seine Computer nicht zu vergessen. Den bekommt man hier seit neuestem kaum zu Gesicht. Ziemlich beschäftigt, der Gute."

"Oh..." leichte Enttäuschung zeichnete sich im Gesicht des Sängers ab.

Dave guckte betroffen, gratulierte sich aber innerlich selbst. "Wollen wir..."

"Also die Labors ja?"

"Äh..."

"Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns sicher später noch." Rufus machte sich auf den Weg. Wenigstens musste er sich jetzt weder dem Commander noch Iva hilflos aussetzen...jetzt galt es nur noch das eine Labor zu finden, in dem sich sein Schwarm gerade aufhielt. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?

Sehr schwer...hatte die seaQuest ein paar zusätzliche Labors bekommen? Waren da beim letzten Mal auch so viele gewesen? Es war leicht nervig, warum sah denn hier alles so gleich aus? Ob er mal nach Lucas rufen sollte? War vielleicht keine gute Idee. Die paar Leute, die ihm hier schon über den Weg gelaufen sind, alle im weißen Kittel, hatten ihn so schon komisch angeguckt. Ob das an seinem Outfit lag? Hm, Modemuffel.

"Och nö!" hört er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen, die aus einem Labor zu kommen schien, dessen Tür offen stand. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte war der Besitzer dieser Stimme der gute Tony, der sich unschwer zu erkennen über irgend etwas nicht ganz freute.

Vorsichtig luscherte er um die Ecke. Volltreffer, neben dem grummelnden Tony war auch das Computergenie in dem Raum. Glück musste man haben.

Piccolo blubberte unterdessen weiter. "Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Tony hatte sich an Wendy Smith gewandt, die sich ebenfalls mit in dem Labor befand. "Ich soll da nur mit um Proben einzusammeln?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Was beschwerst du dich denn eigentlich? Sei froh dass du raus kommst...außerdem is das ein echt schönes Korallenriff, das wird dir sicher auch gefallen. Deine Kiemen das ein oder andere Mal für etwas Nützliches einzusetzen dürfte dir nicht allzu weh tun"

"Kiemen!" platzte es da aus Rufus heraus und die anderen drei Personen drehten sich zu ihm herum.

"Rufus?" sagte Lucas perplex.

"Oh nä!" folgte darauf Tonys Kommentar. "Das ist heut nicht mein Tag!"

"Können wir etwas für sie tun, Mr. Wainwright?" fragte Dr. Smith.

Rufus ließ die Sache mit den Kiemen kurz Beiseite und fing an zu grinsen. "Ich wollte nur Lucas hallo sagen."

"Hallo Rufus..." sagte der Teenager. "Hör zu wir können uns später noch unterhalten, im Moment ist es gerade etwas unpassend"

Rufus ließ sich nicht abhalten und betrat den Raum "Wieso, was macht ihr hier denn schönes? Und wieso sagtest du, dass Tony da Kiemen hätte?"

"Weil ich Kiemen hab, du Genie." antwortete Piccolo trocken und wollte schon sein T-Shirt ein wenig hoch schieben, entschied dann aber, dass es vielleicht besser war hier in Gegenwart dieses Typen das besser sein zu lassen. Nicht, dass er diesen warmen Bruder hier noch scharf machte...

Wendy rollte mit den Augen... "Tony..."

"Was?" Er verschränkte die Arme.

"Aha..." gab Rufus dann als Antwort. Was es nicht alles gab... das war nun auch nicht so wichtig. Jemand anderes hatte da jetzt Vorrang und würde nicht umher kommen jetzt von ihm einmal in den Arm genommen zu werden. "Du wirst doch wohl eine Minute für mich Zeit haben." Der Musiker blickte das Computergenie unschuldig an.

"Rufus.." Lucas klang leicht wehleidig "Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber wir sind schon bereits auf dem Weg zu einem Korallenriff und wollen dort ein paar Forschungen betreiben. Wir müssen noch einiges vorbereiten und haben keine Zeit für ein Kaffeekränzchen."

Rufus blickte den Teenager erstaunt an. Na hoppla, was war das denn? Was machte die Navy nur aus seinem Schatz? Ein willenloses Arbeitstier... "Nur eine Minute und eine Umarmung." Sein Gesicht hatte jetzt einen beabsichtigt traurigen Ausdruck.

"Hören sie, wir fahren nachher mit einem Shuttle zu diesem Riff und danach wird Lucas sicher Zeit haben. Sie sollten bedenken, dass er hier Aufgaben an Bord zu erfüllen hat." Erklärte Dr. Smith.

Meine Güte, was war hier nur für ein Chaos ausgebrochen, seit er die seaQuest verlassen hatte? Über diese Sichtweise des ganzen hätte sicher der ein oder andere etwas gegen zusetzen, aber für Rufus Wainwright war das alles kaum auszuhalten. "Na schön." sagte er schließlich leicht zickig.

Lucas kannte diesen Ton und wusste ihn zu deuten. "Rufus...wir sprechen uns später, versprochen."

Rufus lächelte. "Ja, schon okay. Bis dann." Und machte sich davon. Wendy war sich unterdessen sicher da noch irgend etwas von dem Musiker empfangen zu haben, konnte es aber nicht genau deuten. Zeit sich da nun weiter drum zu kümmern hatte sie allerdings nicht, denn es wartete Arbeit auf sie, wie Lucas ja vorher schon erklärt hatte.

Hm...wie konnte Rufus nun das verwirklichen, was ihm eben in den Sinn gekommen war? Und wie sollte er ihn nun finden? Er wusste schließlich nicht wo dessen Kabine sich befand...er musste nur logisch vorgehen. Wenn Dave nun ständig versuchte in seiner Nähe zu sein, sollte er wohl einfach mal bei seiner eigenen Kabine vorbeischauen.

Und tatsächlich...wie gut, dass auf solche Leute Verlass war.

"Rufus..." sagte Dave leicht verwirrt, als er den Sänger kommen sah. "Ich war nur grad zufällig in der Nähe...das ist ja ein Zufall, das wir uns hier über den Weg laufen. Ähhähä..."

"Ja, wirklich...genau vor meiner Kabine." Er grinste und legte einen Arm auf Daves Schulter. Das Herz des Wissenschaftlers begann schneller zu schlagen. Die Sache mit Lucas hatte sich dann wohl doch erledigt. Großartig...

"Sag mal Dave..." Wie Rufus da seinen Namen gesagt hatte verschaffte ihm eine gehörige Gänsehaut. Er schluckte. "Ja?"

"Könntest du mir da vielleicht bei etwas behilflich sein?" Der Zeigefinger des Sängers fuhr ganz zufällig kurz über die Brust des Wissenschaftlers.

Dave nickte. "Natürlich."

"Sehr schön, dann komm mal kurz in meine Kabine, das könnte ein klein wenig dauern." Rufus drückte Dave in sein Quartier und verschloß die Tür.


	2. Überraschung an der Schleuse

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

Samusa: ...Nein nein nein...also so ganz stimmt das nicht. Wir würden uns das nämlich niemals trauen, so auf den guten Rufus zu zustürmen. Von daher können wir das nicht sein...höchstens in unseren Träumen. ;) ...( für die Rosen sparen wir aber schon und die Muffins werden auch noch in Auftrag gegeben, die machen wir lieber nicht selbst.) Oh aber du kannst Ford übrigens gerne eine Karte schreiben, der freut sich sicher wenn da einer mit ihm fühlt. Aus irgendeinem Grund tut das keiner.

Yury: Morgen oder eher übermorgen kommt ein neues Familychapter! vv

Samusa: hehe

Yury: Ja, da hat schon einer kräftig gelesen.

"Mr. Krieg, können sie mir vielleicht mal erklären, was das hier sein soll?" Iva knallte einen Teller mit einer komischen Masse vor den Lieutenant auf den Tisch.

"Na was schon, das ist die Nachspeise, die wir heute den Leuten serviert haben."

Iva hob die Augenbrauen an. "Sie wollen doch wohl nicht im Ernst damit andeuten, dass ich ihnen das glauben soll?"

"Eigentlich schon, denn ich habe das Zeug sicherlich nicht gemacht. Wenn sie Probleme mit dem Essen haben, dann müssen sie sich schon an ihre Köche wenden und nicht an ihren Tellerwäscher!" grummelte Ben vor sich hin.

"Aber sie haben das Essen ausgeteilt. Wenn ihnen auffällt, dass wir hier etwas sehr sehr ungewöhnliches haben, dann haben sie mich darüber zu informieren."

"Ja, dann weiß ich das ja jetzt." sagte Ben, schnappte sich ein paar Teller und begab sich zum spülen dieser. Sollte die Küchenfrau doch nur vor sich hin blubbern. Er würde hier brav seiner Arbeit nachgehen, sonst käme zu seiner sowieso schon endlos andauernden Bestrafung noch mehr dazu.

"Hallo." Lucas betrat die Kombüse und wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen, ob es vielleicht ein Eis gab, das er auf die Schnelle zwischen drin essen konnte.

"Hallo mein Lieber!" begrüßte Iva ihren Lieblingsjungen mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Mist, was machte die denn schon hier? Lucas hatte nicht damit gerechnet die Küchenfrau schon jetzt wieder anzutreffen. Hatte sie nicht erst am Nachmittag Dienst zu verrichten? Er war sich ganz sicher gewesen genau das auf dem Dienstplan gesehen zu haben. Er schenkte ihr ein verhaltenes Lächeln und suchte Hilfe bei Ben, doch der war zu sehr mit seinen schmutzigen Tellern beschäftigt, als das dieser ihm helfen konnte.

"Soll ich dir etwas zu essen machen? Hattest du schon zu Mittag gegessen?" begann Iva sofort hinter dem Computergenie her zu wuseln, der zum Kühlschrank gegangen war und sich dort nur ein Sandwich heraus holte. "Nein, danke, das geht nicht, mein Shuttle legt gleich ab. Wir haben doch diese Probensammlung in dem Korallenriff bei der Inselgruppe. Man wird mich sicherlich gleich ausrufen lassen, wenn ich nicht langsam zum Dock komme."

"Oh, wie schade. Dann kommst du aber wieder, wenn ihr zurück seid!"

"Werde ich, aber nicht mehr heute. Ich fürchte, wir werden die ganze Nacht dann dort bleiben, weil wir Proben zu verschiedenen Tageszeiten nehmen müssen und auch mit den Außenkameras des Shuttles Aufnahmen machen wollen wegen der Verhaltensweisen der einzelnen Lebewesen und wann welche aktiv sind, sie wissen schon."

Eigentlich verstand Iva kein Wort von dem was Lucas ihr da erzählt, aber sie packte nebenbei weitere Brote, Süßigkeiten, einen halben Schokoladenkuchen und was ihr sonst noch so unter die Finger kam ein. Anschließend hielt sie Lucas eine große Tüte hin, die der, an seinem Sandwich knabbernd, fragend ansah.

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, ich lasse dich ganz ohne Verpflegung losgehen? Nimm das jetzt und sobald du zurück kommst, sagst du mir Bescheid und ich koche dir etwas anständiges." Iva drückte ihm letztendlich die Tüte in die Hand, denn andernfalls wäre hier nicht mehr viel los gewesen.

Mit seiner Verpflegung machte sich Lucas nun also auf zum Dock und fand dort neben einem mies gelaunten Tony Piccolo bereits jemand anderen vor.

"Ist es dir bereits wieder zu langweilig geworden?" fragte Lucas den Sänger und gab jemanden die Futtertüte, damit dieser das Zeug an Bord verstaute. Seinen Computer und die anderen Dinge wie Notizbücher und Speicherdisks, hatte er bereits in einer kleinen Tasche bei sich, die er lieber bei sich behielt.

"Nein, kann mir gar nicht. Ich bin sogar ziemlich aufgeregt, was wir nun tun werden." sagte Rufus und strahlte Lucas dabei an.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte das Computergenie den Sänger und überlegte, was dieser damit wohl meinen könnte. Tony trat die zwei Schritte zu seinem Zimmergenossen. "Der hat Dave mit irgendwas bestochen, damit er mit uns mitfahren darf. Der Captain und der Doc haben beide nichts dagegen gehabt."

Dave? Lucas dachte nach, so ganz dumm war das von Rufus nicht gewesen, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass der Musiker wusste, wie stark Dave eigentlich in diese Arbeit mit inbegriffen war. Wieso musste der Mann manchmal seine Fans auch an den wichtigen Stellen haben? "Na, von mir aus. Aber behindere mich nicht bei meiner Arbeit."

"Keine Sorge, ich habe mir ein Buch mitgenommen." Stolz präsentierte Rufus ein dickeres Buch, was in Lucas Hoffnungen weckte, doch die eine oder andere ruhigere Minute zu haben.

Dr. Smith trat nun als letzte noch zu ihnen und alle begaben sie sich an Bord des Shuttles. Tony steuerte dieses und Dr. Smith saß neben ihm in der Fahrerkabine. Rufus schnallte sich im hinteren Teil genau neben Lucas fest. Als sie durch die Schleuse fuhren und Kurs auf das Korallenriff nahmen, wandte er sich an den Teenager. "Sag mal, warum beantwortest du seit zwei Wochen keinen einzigen meiner Anrufe? Ich habe es mehrmals hintereinander versucht und egal wann, nie ist einer dran gegangen und irgendwann war auch die Mailbox ausgeschaltet."

"Oh, ach das... Sandy hat begonnen einen richtigen Telefonterror gegen mich zu veranstalten, irgendwann hatte ich so die Nase voll, dass ich kurzerhand die Nummer getauscht habe und die andere nun eine Nummer ohne Ende ist." Lucas begann auf seinem Notizblock einen Delphin zu zeichnen. Sie würden zwei Stunden brauchen um das Riff zu erreichen. Genug Zeit um in wenig zu kritzeln.

"Wo wir gerade bei der sind." Rufus zog einen weißen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. "Ich habe etwas schönes von ihr bekommen. Eigentlich habe ich noch mehr davon, aber ich habe mir nicht alle von NewYork hinterher schicken lassen. Ich war nur neugierig was darin stehen könnte."

Lucas blickte Rufus kurz an, dann nahm er den Umschlag und faltete den darin befindlichen Brief aus. Sie hatte tatsächlich den Nerv gehabt den Sänger zu verklagen. "Moment mal, sie will zehntausend Dollar als Schadenersatz für ihren Lippenstift und ein paar abgebrochene Nägel?"

"Hehe, genau so ist es. Nachdem was mir meine Schwester vorgelesen hat, von den anderen Briefen, die bei mir eingingen, sind noch ein paar davon dabei. Irgendwo bin ich auch dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Haar nun Spliss hat. Ihre Psychiaterkosten soll ich zahlen und eine einstweilige Verfügung wurde beantragt."

Lucas ließ den Brief sinken, gewollt ihn in tausend kleine Stücke zu zerreißen. "Wozu denn das?"

"Damit ich dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen kann. Hehe, anscheinend hat sie es doch noch nicht kapiert."

Das Computergenie warf die Hände vors Gesicht. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wie kann man nur allein so ... ach, ich habe einfach keine Worte mehr für diese Frau!"

"Macht nichts, ich denke nicht, dass sie damit durchkommt."

"Nein, das wird sie auch nicht. Ich brauche das hier nur einem der Anwälte meines Vaters zu geben und schon hat sich die Sache erledigt. Sobald das Gericht sieht, was sie gemacht hat, werden die schon den Hammer auf den Tisch schlagen und das Urteil zu deinem Gunsten entscheiden."

"Ist bereits alles im Laufen. Mein Vater meinte letzte Woche erst, das Ganze sei einem Spitzenmann übergeben worden. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen mehr darum. Außerdem habe ich jetzt ein wenig Urlaub und kann das genießen."

"Nun, wenn du soviel Spaß dabei hast." Lucas faltete den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Rufus zurück. "Wie war es in Europa."

"Sehr schön! Ich hatte zwischendrin sogar Zeit mir ein wenig von der Kultur anzusehen. Italien ist ein sehr inspirierendes Land. England sehr verregnet mit schlechtem Essen und Deutschland voll mit verrückten Fans, hehehe."

"Dir scheint es gut gegangen zu sein." Er zeichnete bereits wieder an seinem Bild.

"Nicht so gut wie jetzt. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dich gar nicht zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Ich komme an Bord und das erste was ich zu hören bekomme, wenn ich jemanden nach dir frage ist, dass du gerade sehr beschäftigt seist."

"So ist das nun mal, wenn man eine Arbeit hat. Außerdem macht es mir gerade sehr viel Spaß! Ich finde unsere Forschungsaufträge sehr interessant und führe dabei selbst eigene Forschungen mit durch. Das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!"

Ein Blick, den Lucas zum Teil schon fürchten gelernt hatte, wanderte über ihn. "Es gibt auch noch andere Forschungen die man durchführen kann, wusstest du das?" Rufus zwinkerte dabei verführerisch und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Teenagers.

Augenrollend sah Lucas auf die Hand, die da nun auf seiner Schulter lag und ihm an die Kehle heran krabbelte. "Könntest du mir dann gleich noch erklären, wie du Dave dazu bekommen hast hier mit zu fahren?"

"Wirst du nun eifersüchtig, weil ich ihn auf ganz unkonventionelle Art dazu gebracht haben könnte?" fragte Rufus hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, ich bin nicht im geringsten Eifersüchtig, aber ich frage mich, wie jemand wie du auf die Idee kommt unbedingt bei einer Probensammlung in einem Korallenriff dabei sein zu müssen. Das ist für mich ein wenig fragwürdig. Selbst der Captain hat dem zugestimmt, das wundert mich. Dave muss demnach mit stichhaltigen Argumenten gekommen sein, denn Bridger weiß ziemlich genau was du von mir hälst und würde daher nicht einfach so Besuchsrechte gewähren!"

Rufus schlug die Beine übereinander, zog seinen Arm zu sich zurück und schlug das Buch auf. "Mein Geheimnis." grinste er und fing mit lesen an.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Lucas wieder an seine Zeichnung. Wenn Rufus nicht mit der Sprache raus wollte, würde er sich Darwin zu Hilfe nehmen, sobald er an Bord zurück war. Der Delphin wusste schließlich über alles und jeden Bescheid und ihn kurz auf Dave angesetzt konnte schnell den entsprechenden Erfolg bringen. Darwin erzählte man in der Crew schließlich alles und keiner hatte auch nur den geringsten Verdacht, dass Lucas ausgerechnet derjenige ist, bei dem Darwin so etwas wie Geheimnisse der anderen nicht kannte. Er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, wie das gewesen war.

Auf der Brücke der seaQuest machte man sich Gefechtsbereit. Es war soeben ein Notruf von einer Kolonie gekommen, die von unbekannten U-Booten angegriffen wurde. Die UEO hatte den Auftrag sofort an ihr Flagschiff weiter gegeben um den Kolonisten zu helfen. An das Forschungsshuttle, das nun bereits zu weit weg war um noch zurück zu kehren, wurde eine Nachricht gesandt und um Geduld gebeten, bis die seaQuest zurück kommen würde. Sollte der Einsatz länger dauern, hatten sie bei einer der Inseln an Land zu gehen und auf sie zu warten. Man würde sie schon noch abholen kommen. Noch ahnte aber keiner, dass es sich bei den feindlichen U-Booten um eine ganze Flotte von Piraten handelte, der selbst die seaQuest nur mit schweren Schaden davonzutragen entgegen treten konnte.


	3. Strandspaziergang

Anm: Ganz dickes Dankeschön für dein Review Kiddo und ja, bei mir gäbe es höchstwahrscheinlich ein Unglück in Sachen Muffins, wie Samusa das macht, weiß ich nicht, die durfte hier noch nicht backen, weil ich ein allgemeines Küchenverbot habe. Ups, wegen der Telefonnummer... ich pack bei What a world noch schön einen Epilog hoch, dann klärt sich die Frage. So und zur Frage, wann es ein Update gibt: **JETZT**

Der Funkkontakt zur seaQuest war zwei Stunden vor Abschluß der Arbeiten abgebrochen und Dr. Smith entschloß sich letztendlich den Befehlen Folge zu leisten und eine der Inseln anzusteuern. Sie hatten genug Vorräte dabei und es befanden sich noch Notrationen in kleinen Boxen bei jedem Shuttle. Sie würden so schnell nicht aufgeschmissen sein und konnten notfalls auch Kontakt mit der UEO aufnehmen, sollte die seaQuest gar keine Signale mehr zu ihnen senden. Wendy Smith war aber nicht beunruhigt und sah auch keinen Grund etwas in der Richtung zu unternehmen. Sie spürte, der Crew ging es gut, bis auf ein paar wenige seltsame Signale die sie empfing, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung. Sie würden auf der Insel einfach darauf warten, wieder von ihnen zu hören.

"Wie lange hast du diese Kiemen nun schon?" begann Rufus gerade sein neues Nervopfer Tony zu quälen, als sie die Luke öffneten und raus an den sonnigen Strand traten. Tony hatte den Fehler gemacht und war nach wie vor in seinem Schwimmanzug.

"Seit einiger Zeit." antwortete er knapp.

"Aha, und wie fühlt sich sowas an?"

Piccolo legte innerlich die Hände um den Hals des Sängers, damit dieser endlich einmal Ruhe gab. Konnte er nicht Lucas nerven? Das war doch sein ausgesuchter Schwarm, warum fing er auf einmal an ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen?

"Wie Kiemen sich nun mal anfühlen." fuhr er ihn nun aggressiver an.

"Darf ich mal anfassen?" Rufus hatte bereits seine Hand gefährlich nahe, als Tony ihm die Faust unters Kinn hielt. "Probier es und du hast die in deinem hübschen kleinen Sängerknabengesicht."

"Äh... ein wenig gereizt, nicht?" sagte Rufus und ging sicherheitshalber doch ein paar Schritte von dem Seemann weg.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns ein wenig umsehen, ob wir in Strandnähe noch etwas für unsere Arbeit finden können?" fragte Wendy Smith Lucas, mit dem sie soeben aus dem Shuttle kam.

"Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wir haben noch einige Probenbehälter frei, das ließe sich also machen." sagte Lucas und sah dabei nochmal in das Innere des Shuttles. "Vielleicht können wir damit die Arbeit ein wenig ausdehnen. Wir müssten nur ein zweites mal in den nächsten Monaten vorbei kommen, um Veränderungen feststellen zu können."

"Wir sind doch häufig in der Nähe, das sollte sich einrichten lassen." Wendy nahm sich einen der Behälter, die Lucas nun noch geholt hatte. "Ich gehe dort lang und du nimmst die andere Seite?"

"Mache ich." Lucas setzte sich geradewegs in Begegnung, als Wendy das Gesicht verzog und zu Rufus herum fuhr. "Ich darf schon sehr bitten! Halten sie ihre Gedanken in Zaum."

"Was denn? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht! Außerdem haben sie mich nicht gefragt, ob sie in meinem Kopf herum spuken dürfen!" konterte der Sänger Finger fuchtelnd.

Sie sah ihn mahnend an. "Halten sie ihre Fantasien nur einfach unter Kontrolle."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre." seufzte Rufus.

"Versuchen sie es doch damit einfach an süße kleine Kätzchen zu denken, oder etwas in der Art!" riet die Telepathin ihm.

"Kätzchen? Süß, klein, knuddelig, Kätzchen, Katze, fauchend, Tiger, Fell, Kamin... da lande ich nur wieder bei meinen Gedanken. Haben sie noch was anderes im Angebot?" Er stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und verlagerte das Gewicht auf den rechten Fuß.

Nun war es an Wendy zu seufzen. "Gibt es denn gar nichts, mit dem sie sich davon abhalten können? Was ist mit ihrer Musik?"

"Das geht gleich gar nicht, denn das ist schließlich ein Teil meiner selbst und da lande ich sofort beim entsprechenden Thema."

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dieses Thema heißt so wie ich." sagte Lucas mit einem gefährlichen Seitenblick. Er hatte gestoppt und war doch nicht am Strand entlang gegangen.

Rufus setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. "Das ist Telepathie! Er weiß ganz genau, wann ich ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf bekomme!" Stolz breitete er seine Arme in Richtung Lucas aus. Wendy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Oder aber er kennt sie bereits schon zu gut, um etwas anderes zu denken."

"Lassen sie mir doch meinen Spaß! Ich hatte die letzten drei Monate sehr viel zu arbeiten, da kann mir das ja keiner verübeln, was ich hier mache."

"Denken sie dennoch an anständigere Sachen, ja?" Wendy warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Lucas und ging dann los ihre Route abzulaufen. Tony hatte sich auf einer Decke in den Sand gelegt und ließ es sich in der Sonne gut gehen.

Rufus brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte. Wenn er der Sache mit den Kiemen nicht weiter auf den Grund gehen konnte, hieß es Lucas zu helfen. "Was suchst du? Vier Augen sehen besser als zwei."

Der Teenager watete barfuß durch das flache Wasser am Ufer. "Meerestiere. Kleine Krebse oder Fische oder auch Pflanzen. Wenn du was siehst, sag Bescheid."

"Ist gut." Rufus zog sich seine Schuhe aus, stopfte die Socken in diese hinein und ließ sie beim Schuttle stehen. Die Hosenbeine versuchte er umzuschlagen, damit diese nicht nass wurde, allerdings klappte dies nur zweimal, dann ging nichts mehr. Sie war einfach zu eng. Na gut, dann musste er eben im flacheren Wasser suchen. Eilig holte er seinen Schwarm ein und ging wie dieser mit gesenktem Kopf den Strand entlang.

"Eigentlich ist das gerade eine sehr romantische Situation, weißt du das?"

Zum Glück konnte Rufus das erneute Augenrollen nicht sehen. Lucas selbst bemerkte den nun doch wieder gehäuften Gebrauch dieser Geste. Was anderes konnte man bei Rufus ja auch nicht machen, als immer nur mit den Augen rollen.

"Wollen wir uns später gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang ansehen?" redete Rufus munter weiter.

Lucas sah nach oben. "Die Sonne steht gerade im Zenit. Könnte noch etwas dauern bis dahin."

Ein dreckiges Lachen kam von dem Sänger. "Da hinten ist ein großer Felsen, dahinter ist es vielleicht gemütlich und wir können dort die Stunden miteinander verbringen."

"Viel Spaß, nimm dir einen Stock oder was mit, damit es dir nicht zu langweilig mit dir selbst wird."

"Nun... also... so ... ach egal." begann Rufus und verwarf dann alles wieder. Von weiter hinten rief Dr. Smith ihnen hinterher, er soll gefälligst aufhören seine Gedanken so offen zu denken. Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, dass sie ihn noch immer lesen konnte, sah der Sänger zu dieser zurück. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr sehr entspannt, wenn er das auf die Entfernung richtig sah. Also noch weiter weg von der Gedankenleseärztin und er konnte hoffentlich bald allein sein mit diesen. Er beeilte sich Lucas wieder einzuholen, der nun doch schon einiges vorgelegt hatte. Etwas zwickte Rufus in die Zehe und dann lag er, seinen Fuß haltend am Boden. "Auauauauauauauau!" wimmerte er vor sich hin.

Das Computergenie war stehen geblieben und hatte sich herum gedreht. Eine nicht gerade kleine Krabbe hatte sich in die mittlere Zehe an Rufus' rechten Fuß geklammert und schien da auch nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen. Lucas kam zu ihm zurück. "Nicht schütteln, so schneidet sie dir nur tiefer ins Fleisch."

Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht sah der Sänger ihn an. Dicke Tropfen roten Blutes flossen langsam an seiner Zehe hinab in den Sand. "Mach das Ding ab!"

"Gleich, halt nur etwas still." Lucas kniete sich in den Sand, stellte den Behälter ab und griff vorsichtig nach der Schere der großen Krabbe um diese auseinander zu ziehen. Das Tier hatte einiges an Kraft und wollte eigentlich nicht loslassen, doch Lucas schaffte es die beiden Scherenblätter weit genug auseinander zu ziehen, um Rufus seine Zehe hinaus ziehen zu lassen. Die Wunde sah böse aus, aber vielleicht war es nicht ganz so schlimm. War es denn nicht meistens so, dass es schlimmer aussah als es dann in Wirklichkeit war?

Aus seiner Hosentasche zog Rufus ein Taschentuch und wickelte seine Zehe darin ein. "Das tut höllisch weh!"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Warte, ich hole Dr. Smith." Lucas legte die Krabbe in den Probenbehälter, was dem Sänger nicht gefiel, denn es sah so aus, als würde sein Schwarm sich ein neues Haustier zu legen. Darüber mussten sich die beiden ernsthaft mal unterhalten. Wenn sie später erst richtig zusammen waren, konnte Lucas nicht einfach so Dinge nach Hause bringen, die Rufus weh taten.

Dr. Smith kam mit ihrer Ärztetasche und sah sich die Wunde an. "Die Krabbe muss ordentlich Kraft gehabt haben." sagte sie, nachdem sie einen ersten Blick auf die Zehe geworfen hatte.

"Ach... habe ich nicht gemerkt!" sagte Rufus mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

"Keine Sorge, das bringen wir schon wieder hin." Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche herum und holte etwas zum säubern und desinfizieren heraus, sowie ein Eisspray, damit die Wunde nicht zu sehr anschwoll. Als sie alles erledigt hatte und mit Heftpflastern dafür sorgte, dass diese nicht mehr aufgehen konnte, legte sie einen Verband an. "Schwimmen können sie für heute abschreiben und auch für die nächsten Tage. Am besten setzen sie sich bei dem Shuttle hin und halten den Fuß ruhig."

Rufus blickte sie wehleidig an. "Wie?"

"Und hören sie auf immer an das selbe zu denken!"

"Ach, hören sie doch auf immer in meinem Kopf zu lesen. Ich will nicht aufhören daran zu denken, das macht mir nämlich Spaß!"

Lucas merkte schon, Rufus war wieder völlig in Ordnung, wenn er rum zicken konnte. "Ich gehe noch etwas auf Erkundungssuche." Er hob seinen Probenbehälter hoch.

"Warte, du kannst mich doch nicht hier allein lassen!" protestierte Rufus.

"Warum nicht? Sie sind nicht allein, Piccolo ist noch beim Shuttle. Ich werde jetzt ebenfalls weiter nach einigen Proben suchen. Sie hatten sich doch ein Buch mitgenommen, warum lesen sie nicht etwas darin?" Wendy stand auf, klopfte den Sand von ihrem langen weißen Rock.

Schmollend humpelte Rufus zum Shuttle.


	4. Sonnenuntergang

__

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

Tony bekam zunächst gar nicht mit, wer da auf ihn zu kam. Das Relaxen in der Sonne und das Betrachten des Inneren seiner Augenlider forderte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Bald jedoch sagte ihm irgend etwas, dass da jemand war. Die Tatsache, dass da jemand neben ihm anfing zu singen gab ihm dann noch einen kleinen Hinweis auf die Identität dieser Person. Grummelig öffnete Piccolo seine Augen und blickte auf den leicht deprimierten Rufus Wainwright. "Hey man, kannst du mal aufhören? Du nervst."

Rufus stoppte das Singen. "Ich wird das Gefühl nicht los, das du irgend etwas gegen mich hast." Er grinste frech.

Tony rollte mit den Augen, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zeh des Sängers. "Was ist passiert? Ist dir Lucas auf den Zeh getreten, als du ihm zu nahe gekommen bist?"

Rufus grinste immer noch, räusperte sich einmal und fing dann erneut an lautstark zu singen.

"Okay okay...schon gut. Ich hab ja gar nichts gesagt, aber hör bitte auf." Tony war mehr als genervt und hoffte innigst die seaQuest würde sich hier bald wieder melden, damit er diesem Sängerfuzzi nicht länger ausgeliefert war.

Rufus hörte auf zu singen, was dazu führte, dass eine unangenehme Stille eintrat. Die beiden hatten sich nun nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Tony fragte sich, warum sich der Typ ausgerechnet neben ihn setzen musste, wo der Strand hier doch nun wirklich groß genug wäre, dass man sich außer Reichweite eines anderen hinsetzen konnte.

Rufus überlegte die ganze Zeit, warum Tony immer so übelgelaunt war. Na ja, eigentlich wusste er ja, dass er selber irgendwie so ein Verhalten bei dem Seemann verursachte...nur das genaue Warum war ihm ein wenig schleierhaft. Da müsste man doch das Eis einmal brechen können.

Nach einer endlosen Schweigezeit in der Rufus Tony nur einmal nett anlächeln musste um ein genervtes: "Sprich mit nicht an." zu hören, trudelten auch Dr. Smith und Lucas wieder beim Shuttle ein und schienen ja ungeheuer viel Spaß bei ihrem kleinen Spaziergang gehabt zu haben. Da waren sich Tony und Rufus schon einmal einig...Nach irgendwelchen Kleintieren und Pflanzen suchen brauchten sie nicht um glücklich zu sein.

"Und, fündig geworden?" fragte Rufus.

"Ja und wie! Wir haben wirklich ein paar..."

"Ja ja ja.." fiel Tony Lucas ins Wort. Das interessierte hier doch eh keinen.

Bevor der Teenager Piccolo irgendeine Gemeinheit an den Kopf knallen konnte, mischte sich Wendy ein. "Wie wäre es denn jetzt mit einem schönen Lagerfeuer, Männer? Dafür müsstet ihr nur Feuerholz sammeln gehen."

"Ich bin schwerverletzt!" protestierte Rufus.

"Tss..." machte Tony verächtlich. "Keine Sorge, sie sagte Männer, ich glaube nicht dass sie dich da mit eingeschlossen hatte..." Er lachte, trotz der tödlichen Blicke, die Rufus ihm nun zuwarf.

"Da will wohl jemand ein Privatkonzert haben, was?"

Tony blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. "Ich finde mit den Gruselgeschichten warten wir noch ein bisschen..."

"Meine Herren!" ermahnte Wendy die beiden. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden.

"Warum hörst du auf zu reden, sie sagte meine Herren!" sagte Rufus bissig in Richtung Tonys. "Ich glaube nicht, dass man dich da mit einschlie..."

Lucas wurde das zu bunt und er packte Tony am Arm. "Komm mit...wir gehen Feuerholz sammeln." Schon wurde Piccolo von dem Sänger weggezerrt. Rufus fand das weniger lustig, da er nun mit dieser Gedankenleserin allein war.

Wendy setzte sich in den Sand und betrachtete mit Freuden den Sonnenuntergang, der so langsam zu erkennen war. Rufus war nun mehr als angespannt...nicht dass sie ihm wieder auf die Nerven ging mit dem was er denken durfte und was nicht.

"Ich schreibe ihnen sicher nicht vor, was sie zu denken haben, aber sie könnten sich ruhig einmal ein wenig beherrschen. Es sollte doch Ansporn für sie genug sein, dass ich den Großteil ihrer Gedanken mitbekomme."

"Können sie eigentlich auch einmal damit aufhören?"

"Nicht wenn sie es mir so einfach machen...manche ihrer Gedanken drängen sich mir geradezu auf...so wie dieser." Sie rollte mit den Augen und rieb sich eine ihrer Schläfen. Was hatte dieser Mann denn auch für eine Phantasie?

Rufus grummelte frustriert und vertiefte sich in sein Buch in der Hoffnung das Lesen würde ihn ein wenig ablenken.

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde waren dann auch Tony und Lucas wieder zurück mit den Armen voller Holz. Leicht genervt von allem setzte sich Tony neben Dr. Smith, während Lucas sich genervt von Tony neben Rufus setzte.

"Wie geht's deinem Zeh?" fragte Lucas den Sänger.

"Psssssssst!" machte Rufus. "Ich versuche hier zu lesen, ja?"

"Oh, entschuldige vielmals..." antwortete Lucas sarkastisch.

Angestrengt blickte Rufus auf die Buchstaben in seinem Buch, welche anscheinend nicht wirklich mehr Lust hatten für ihn stillzustehen, denn irgendwie sahen die plötzlich alle aus wie kleine Lucas' ...auf einem Tigerfell vor einem Kamin.

Er klappte das Buch zu. Schluss mit Lesen für heute. "Tut mir ja leid, aber ich bin da machtlos."

Wendy rollte mit den Augen, während Tony und Lucas nicht ganz verstanden, was der Sänger eigentlich meinte...wann verstand man denn auch schon hundert prozentig was in Rufus Wainwright vorging?

Tony rieb sich die Hände. "Also los, lasst uns ein Feuer machen."

Kurzerhand wurde ein Teil des Holzes auf einen Haufen geschmissen, wonach sich Piccolo gleich daran machen wollte diesen zu entzünden. Er versuchte es mit dem Reiben zweier Stöcke, so wie er es in Filmen gesehen hatte...allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg.

"Tony..." seufzte Dr. Smith. "Lass mich das mal machen...ich war schließlich bei den Pfadfindern." Schon wurde Piccolo bei Seite gedrängt, was ihm natürlich gar nicht passte. Das fehlte noch dass ihm hier eine Frau erklärte, wie man ein Feuer machte.

Rufus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich will mich ja nicht aufdrängen, aber wie wär's wenn wir einfach mein Feuerzeug nehmen" Er hielt besagten Gegenstand hoch. "Ich könnte mich irren, aber das wäre sicher einfacher."

Tony grummelte. "Man, das hättest du auch echt eher sagen können!"

"So schnell wie du mit deinen Stöcken da angefangen hast, konnte ich Feuerzeug nicht einmal sagen." kam es von dem Sänger zurück. Lucas schnappte sich kurzerhand dessen Feuerzeug und entzündete das Feuer. "Könnt ihr auch mal aufhören?"

Rufus ignorierte diese Frage einfach, denn ihm war eine Idee gekommen. "Hey, wenn wir hier schon einmal ein Lagerfeuer haben, können wir doch auch etwas schönes sing..."

"Sprich es nicht aus." drohte Tony.

Bevor Rufus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, stand Lucas genervt auf und marschierte drauf los. "Ich geh mal ne Runde spazieren."

Mehr oder weniger schnell stand auch Rufus wieder. "Warte, ich humpel mit dir mit!" und machte sich auf um dem Teenager zu folgen.

Als Rufus Lucas erreicht hatte, waren sie schon einige Meter von dem Feuer entfernt. Der Musiker legte einen Arm um Lucas' Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn. Auf Lucas' Blick hin setzte Rufus ein Unschuldsgesicht auf. "Ich bin verletzt und muss mich nur mal eben ein wenig stützen."

Lucas blickte auf den Zeh des Sängers...gut, das sah nun wirklich nicht sehr angenehm aus, allerdings war es kaum zweifelhaft, dass Rufus gerade so seinen Nutzen aus der Sache zog. Lucas versuchte sich ein wenig aus dem Griff des Sängers zu befreien, ohne diesen gleich dazu zu bringen das Gleichgewicht zu verliere. "Schon klar..."

Rufus grinste. "Ist das nicht ein schöner Sonnenuntergang?" Der Sänger kuschelte sich noch fester an das Computergenie.

"Mr. Wainwright!" hörte er Wendy vom Feuer aus rufen hören.

Oh, die schon wieder...Rufus löste sich ein wenig von Lucas, wobei dieser sich sowieso jeden Moment von dem Sänger losgerissen hätte. "Komm Lucas, lass uns noch ein Stückchen weiter gehen." Schon humpelte er eiligst voran und zog den Teenager hinter sich her.

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigsam nebeneinander her und drangen dabei in das Innere der Insel vor. Sie fanden einen schmalen Bach, an dessen Ufer sie sich setzten und dabei den Fischen in diesem beim schwimmen zusahen. "Weißt du Rufus, ich glaube du brauchst wirklich mal einen Freund." durchbrach Lucas die Stille.

"Du hast recht!" stimmte der Sänger dem zu. "Ich brauche dringend jemanden und das am besten sofort. Du hast doch jetzt nichts weiter vor, was ist?"

"Ich meine nicht mich und hör endlich einmal auf, das wird langsam wirklich albern. Dr. Smith geht dir garantiert noch an die Gurgel wenn du nicht selbst bald Ruhe gibst."

"Wie freundlich wieder von dir." sagte Rufus beleidigt und rutschte etwas von Lucas weg. Hinter ihm huschte etwas kleines durch die Büsche. Das Computergenie drehte leicht den Kopf, um es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch erkannte nichts. Wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Vogel. "Du musst aber selbst zugeben, dass du nicht blöd bist und eigentlich sehr genau weißt, was um dich herum geschieht, auch wenn du es manchmal oder fast immer meistens, so aussehen lässt, als wäre das nicht der Fall."

Einen Moment lang musterte der Sänger den Teenager. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass dein Blick für das Offensichtliche messerscharf ist?"

Lucas grinste. "Nein, du bist der erste, aber mir wurde schon andere Dinge gesagt die so ähnlich sind." Er wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Warum belassen wir es nicht einfach wie es ist und sind einfach nur gute Freunde? Ich glaube auf der Ebene erreichst du mehr, als auf dieser anderen." Das Computergenie streckte Rufus die Hand entgegen.

Zögerlich dachte Rufus nach. Es stimmte, sehr viel mehr konnte er von Lucas nicht erwarten. Er seufzte tief auf, griff nach Lucas Hand und dann sprang das im Strauch versteckte Wesen auf diese drauf.


	5. Wolfgang Amadeus

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Dr. Smith ist in der zweiten Staffel die Dame für die Wissenschaft, auch wenn das da nicht durch kam. Sorry, aber wir haben sonst niemand anderen in der Position und sie musste also mit. Meckern ist nicht, ich bin jetzt früher aus dem Bett raus und habe dir das Kapitel hier noch vorbereitet. Die kommenden Tage werde ich jetzt auch mit updates pausieren, damit ich einige Fanfics lesen und reviewen kann sowie diverse andere Sachen abschließen zu denen ich die letzten Wochen nicht gekommen bin.

Tony hatte sich am Strand gemütlich neben das Feuer gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und genoß einfach nur diesen Augenblick. Es hatte also doch noch gute Seiten, dass er mitgekommen war. Von diesem Sängerheini einmal abgesehen. Der ging ihm jetzt schon sehr auf die Nerven. Selbst der Commander konnte ihn nicht leiden, das war ihnen am Vorabend von diesem schon breit und lang erklärt worden. Das war mit Abstand eine der anstrengendsten Pokerrunden seit langem. Ford wurde einfach nicht müde zu jammern, wen sie am morgigen Tag wieder an Bord nehmen würden und wie wenig er diesem Ereignis doch entgegen sah.

Die Telepathin watete noch etwas mit den nackten Füßen durch das seichte Ufer. Das Wasser war nun angenehm kühl und die Brise, die vom Meer her kam, durchzog ihr Haar. Sie würde gerne selbst auf einer solchen Insel leben, jeden Abend diese Harmonie genießen, doch das war leider nicht möglich. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie es sich jedoch selbst ausgesucht und fand, es war ihr nicht erlaubt in dieser Richtung sich zu beschweren. Ihr gefiel ihr Leben so wie es war, auch wenn sie keine Insel besaß wie der Captain. Es musste schön gewesen sein, als er sich damals zurück gezogen hatte. Von den Gefühlen einmal abgesehen.

Ein aufdringliches Piepen aus dem Innern ihres Shuttles schreckte sie auf. Das musste die seaQuest sein. Sie nahm all ihre Gedanken zusammen und war augenblicklich wieder bei voller Konzentration. Piccolo erreichte vor ihr das Shuttle und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Es war das Hauptquartier der UEO. Die seaQuest lag bewegungsunfähig im Atlantik auf einem Riff, nach einem harten Gefecht. Ein Reparaturteam war auf dem Weg und würde die seaQuest soweit wieder in Ordnung bringen, dass das Boot den nächsten Hafen ansteuern konnte. Man gab ihnen die Koordinaten, damit sie allsbald selbst dort eintreffen konnten, um wieder an Bord ihres Schiffes zu gehen, sofern ihnen noch genug Treibstoff zur Verfügung stand. Dies war der Fall und man sah davon ab, ihnen jemanden zu schicken. Nun hieß es zusammen packen und darauf hoffen, dass Lucas und Rufus von ihrem Nachtspaziergang zurück kamen.

"Mr. Piccolo! Lucas würde sich niemals auf so etwas einlassen!" sagte Wendy völlig entrüstet, nachdem die Verbindung beendet war und Tony seine ganz eigenen Gedanken zu den anderen beiden gehabt hatte.

"Wer weiß, wer weiß, sie wissen nicht zu welchen Dingen dieser Mann fähig ist. Der hat sogar Brody Angst einjagen können!"

"Ich glaube sie hätten auch Angst bekommen, wenn man ihnen aus heiterem Himmel einen innigen Kuss gibt. Helfen sie mir lieber, die anderen beiden Behälter an Bord zu schaffen und das Feuer langsam zu löschen. Ich vermute die zwei werden nun auch bald zurück kehren."

Sie sollte recht behalten. Keine zehn Minuten später kamen Rufus und Lucas gemütlich zwischen ein paar Sträuchern der Insel ihnen entgegen. Aus der Entfernung war es nicht genau zu erkennen, doch Rufus trug etwas auf seiner Hand, das er ununterbrochen streichelte.

"Was ist denn das?" sagte Tony völlig verächtlich.

"Keine Ahnung, aber es ist süß!" strahlte der Musiker über das ganze Gesicht und hielt ein kleines, affenähnliches Tier mit großen Kulleraugen dem Seemann entgegen.

"Das kam mit einem mal aus dem Gebüsch direkt uns auf die Hände gesprungen und wie es aussieht, will es uns auch gar nicht mehr verlassen." sagte Lucas erklärend an die Telepathin gewandt.

Wendy trat näher an Rufus Wainwright und seinen neuen kleinen Freund heran, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. "Ich habe noch nie solch ein Tier gesehen."

"Ich auch nicht und wir haben überall dort nachgesehen, wo er uns angesprungen hat, da waren keine weiteren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es hier noch mehr gibt oder wo." sagte Lucas. Er und Rufus hatten sich entschlossen das Tier einfach mit zum Strand zu nehmen und dort im Shuttle am Computer nach der Gattung nachzusehen.

Wendy hielt dem Tier vorsichtig den kleinen Finger hin, um über das seidig weiche Fell zu streicheln. Es war ockerfarben mit kleinen schwarzen Regentropfen darauf.

"Aber sieht es nicht süß aus?" Rufus war entzückt und hielt sich das Tier sofort an die Wange um es zu liebkosen. Dieses drehte sich herum und drückte seine Schnauze liebevoll gegen diese. "Und es hat mich gern!" Der Sänger war glücklich mit seinem neuen Freund.

"Komm mal rein!" rief Lucas aus dem Innern des Shuttles. Rufus ließ sich nicht zweimal rufen und kam sofort gefolgt von den anderen.

Der Teenager saß an seinem Computer und gab diverse Suchbegriffe ein, doch nichts an Ergebnissen schien ihn zufrieden zu stellen. "Ich habe hier gerade unsere derzeitige Position eingegeben und nach den heimischen Tierarten gesucht, doch keine der Affen, die hier vorkommen haben nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit dem."

"Vielleicht ist es ja was ganz anderes und kein Affe!" sagte Tony mit gehobener Augenbraue und in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie klug er sich gerade vor kam.

"Nein, auch die anderen Tiere. Hier sieh nur." Lucas ließ eine Übersicht mit Bildern der heimischen Säugetierarten durchlaufen und sie alle konnten sich davon überzeugen, dass es sich nicht um ihren neuen Freund handelte, der auf den Bildern überall zu sehen war. Nirgendwo war diese Art verzeichnet.

"Das ist doch mal was! Jetzt werde ich berühmt, weil ich eine neue Tierart entdeckt habe." freute sich Rufus und drückte seinem "Haustier" einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Mein kleiner Wolfgang Amadeus!"

Tony drehte sich verächtlich zu dem Sänger herum. "Du hast doch einen Knall!"

"Wieso denn? Ich mag Mozart und ich finde das passt perfekt zu dem kleinen! Er ist der erste seiner Art und er wird berühmt werden. So jemand braucht einfach einen passenden Namen."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Tony von ihm weg. Eindeutig ging es nicht mehr, dem waren in Europa die letzten heilen Sicherungen durchgebrannt.

"Meinen sie wir können das Tier mit auf die seaQuest nehmen? Ist nur vorüber gehend!" versuchte Lucas die Ärztin zu überreden. Kritisch sah sie auf Mozart Amadeus. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so gut ist, den hier aus seiner natürlichen Umgebung zu reißen."

Rufus sah sie wehleidig an und auch das Tier auf seiner Hand richtete seine großen Kulleraugen auf die Telepathin. Irgendwie wirkte das fast schon unheimlich auf sie. Dieses Tier hatte etwas an sich, was ihr nicht geheuer war.

"Können wir endlich ablegen und zu diesem Hafen fahren?" nörgelte Tony am Eingang zum Shuttle herum. "Mir wird das hier langsam viel zu langweilig und ich würde ganz gerne wieder auf das Boot zurück."

"Dafür müssen wir aber nicht erst einen Hafen anlaufen." sagte Lucas.

"Doch, müssen wir leider." sagte Wendy und klärte ihn in knappen Worten von der UEO Mitteilung auf.

"Was ist mit Wolfgang Amadeus?" drängte Rufus sich den anderen wieder auf. "Der möchte wissen, was er nun die nächsten Tage machen wird? Ob er allein und traurig hier bleibt oder ein neues zu Hause bei mir findet."

Dr. Smith sah prüfend auf das Tier. "Ich weiß ich werde es bereuen, aber nehmen sie ihn mit. Wir sollten uns notieren, von welcher Insel wir ihn haben, um ihn hier später wieder aussetzen zu können."

"Was wir auf jeden Fall tun werden!" sagte Lucas, denn auch er war dagegen ein wildes Tier aus seiner natürlichen Umgebung heraus zu reißen und es in eine Pappschachtel zu stecken oder was auch immer Rufus damit vor hatte. Im Moment hockte sein "Wolfgang Amadeus" in seiner Brusttasche und guckte mit den großen Augen in dem Shuttle herum. An Bord würde der Teenager schon noch heraus finden, um was es sich handelte und dann konnten sie auch dem Tier die richtige Nahrung geben. Die kleinen Möhrchen von Iva gefielen ihm nicht so besonders, aber von dem anderen Zeug, das Rufus dem kleinen hinhielt, aß es gefräßig. Gierig klettere es aus der Brusttasche und huschte in die Tüte mit Lucas' ganz privater Ration ihrer Küchenchefin. Bis zu besagten Hafen würden sie etwa vier Stunden brauchen. Es war Zeit genug, um die gesammelten Daten schon einmal in eine gewisse Ordnung zu bringen. Lucas überließ Rufus sich selbst und seinem neuen Freund und machte sich an die Arbeit.


	6. Endlich zu Hause

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank an Kiddo für ihr Review! Ähm, also wir haben Lucas sich mal kurzerhand deinen Laptop einhacken lassen, so konnten wir deine Idee klauen und das gleich in unsere einbauen. v

"Hey Luke!" rief Tony, während er am Steuer des Shuttles saß. "Schmeiß mal was zum Futtern rüber." Ein paar Sekunden später hielt der Teenager Piccolo ein kleines Möhrchen unter die Nase.

"Was soll das Wolenczak?" Tony sah seinen Zimmergenossen vorwurfsvoll an. "Seh ich aus als würde ich ne Trennkost Diät machen?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was anderes haben wir grad nicht mehr. Alles was auch nur annähernd ungesund ist wurde von Wolfgang Amadeus verputzt."

"Nennst du das Vieh jetzt auch schon so?"

"Wieso, willst du ihm einen anderen Namen geben?" Lucas rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja, das Vieh. Und es hat das ganze leckere Zeug aufgefuttert. Bis zum Hafen bin ich verhungert." Lucas wollte etwa sagen, doch Tony kam ihm zuvor. "Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit diesem Gemüsezeug! Das ist eine Beleidigung für die Zunge."

"Wie du meinst." Das Computergenie biss in das Möhrchen und ging auf seinen Platz zurück. So ganz recht war ihm das auch nicht gewesen. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Stück von dem leckeren Kuchen abgekommen. Wie konnte so ein kleines Tier eigentlich so viel essen? Das war doch nicht normal. Wolfgang Amadeus musste wohl bereits das Doppelte seines eigenen Körpergewichts gegessen haben. Hoffentlich würde ihm das auch bekommen. Wenn Lucas sich das Tier so auf Rufus' Schulter ansah, machte es auf ihn bis jetzt noch einen recht munteren Eindruck.

"Freunde dich lieber nicht zu sehr mit ihm an. Früher oder später landet er sicher wieder auf der Insel, in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum." erklärte Lucas dem Sänger.

Rufus blickte auf das kleine Wesen. "Das wird sich noch zeigen. Ich glaub der will auch viel lieber bei uns bleiben. Wir haben auch schon einen Draht zueinander." Der Musiker kraulte Wolfgang Amadeus mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dem Kopf, was dieser sich nur allzu gern gefallen ließ.

Lucas seufzte. "Glaub mir, das ist keine gute Idee. Am Ende willst du ihn nicht gehen lassen und versuchst uns aufzuhalten...ich kenne da einen Commander, der sich bestimmt freuen dürfte Probleme solcher Art zu lösen.

Rufus grinste in die Richtung seines Schwarms. "Na dann solltest du dich auch mit ihm anfreunden und der Commander hat gleich doppelt so viel Spaß." Kaum hatte Rufus das gesagt hüpfte Wolfgang Amadeus von seiner auf Lucas' Schulter und begann damit seinen kleinen Kopf an dem des Teenagers zu kuscheln. "Siehst du, da ist einer meiner Meinung."

Lucas rollte erneut mit den Augen. "Das glaub ich weniger. Außerdem funktioniert das nicht." sagte er trotzig. Allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen, dass man diesem kleinen Wesen kaum etwas abschlagen konnte, wenn es einen mit so großen runden Augen ansah...irgendwie war das komisch. Hatte nur Lucas so ein seltsames Gefühl bei diesem Tier? Dessen Augen hatten in gewisser Weise etwas Fesselndes.

"Wir sind gleich da." sagte Dr. Smith, die gerade zu Rufus und Lucas heran getreten war. Sie schaute das Computergenie etwas besorgt an, denn sie hatte da ganz kurz ein komisches Gefühl gehabt.

Lucas schaute zu der Ärztin. "Was? Oh...sehr gut. Das wurde ja auch Zeit."

Im Hafen angekommen mussten die vier Menschen und Wolfgang Amadeus feststellen, dass die seaQuest hier noch nicht eingetroffen war. Also hieß es noch ein wenig länger warten. So gesehen war das nicht das Schlimmste, denn sie konnten sich nun noch gemütlich in ein Café setzen, einen Kaffee oder vorzugsweise auch Kakao trinken und sich ein wenig entspannen...oder aber einem davonlaufenden kleinen Tier hinterherlaufen. Wolfgang Amadeus hatte sich von Lucas' Schultern aus dazu entschieden gehabt die Gegend auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Kurzerhand fetzten sie alle hinter ihm her.

"Hey, na warte! Dich krieg ich noch!" rief Tony dem Kleinen hinterher und versuchte ihn zu schnappen, als dieser ihm immer vor der Nase herum hüpfte. Zum Glück war das kleine Wesen nicht schnurstracks auf den Weg in die Stadt gehüpft, sondern hielt sich in der Nähe des Hafens auf, wo nun einige UEO Sicherheitsoffiziere damit beschäftigt waren den kleinen Ausreißer zu fangen. Doch auch ihnen entwischte er immer wieder.

Lucas konnte sich täuschen, aber Wolfgang Amadeus schien sichtlich Spaß an diesem "Spiel" zu haben, in welchem er große starke Kerle an der Nase herum führte. Der Kleine war augenscheinlich aber auch nicht der einzige, der dies alles hier recht amüsant fand. Ein Blick auf Rufus Wainwright verriet, dass auch dieser die Situation als recht unterhaltend empfand.

"Willst du nicht mithelfen deinen neuen Freund wieder einzufangen?"

"Oh...okay." Rufus setzte sich spazierend in Bewegung in Richtung des kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus, welcher gerade dabei war auf dem Bauch eines Mannes von der Sicherheit herumzuhopsen, da dieser bei dem Versuch ihn zu fangen das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Rufus hockte sich hin und hielt die Brusttasche seines Hemdes auf, was Wolfgang Amadeus auch sofort für eine unwiderstehliche Einladung auffasste, es sich in dieser gemütlich zu machen.

Ausnahmslos jeder blickte den Sänger perplex an.

Rufus grinste. "Ich hab doch gesagt wir hätten einen Draht zueinander."

Die meisten der Sicherheitsmänner schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Sollten sie hier nicht nur auf das Anlegen der seaQuest warten? Was hatte das denn hier mit diesem Affen jetzt zu bedeuten gehabt?

Keine zehn Minuten später hatte es dann das Flaggschiff der UEO tatsächlich in den Hafen geschafft und die fehlenden Crewmitglieder konnten endlich wieder an Bord gehen. An der Schleuse wurden sie gleich von Commander Ford empfangen. Der Offizier zog einen Augenbraue hoch, als er sah was der Sänger dort auf seiner Schulter durch die Gegend trug.

"Was soll denn das, Mr. Wainwright? Ich glaube nicht, dass neuerdings Haustiere an Bord der seaQuest erlaubt sind."

"Äh entschuldigen sie Commander. Das ist eine Art Forschungsobjekt. Wir konnten dieses Tier bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich einer genauen Gattung zuordnen und wir dachten wir könnten ihn vorübergehen mit an Bord nehmen." erklärte Lucas.

"Ein Forschungsobjekt?" Er sah zu Dr. Smith und suchte nach Vergewisserung.

"Ja, Lucas hat recht. Das ist ein recht ungewöhnliches Tier, welches genauere Nachforschungen durchaus rechtfertigt." bestätigte Wendy.

"So so...dann ist ja gut" Er blickte ein wenig misstrauisch zu der Person, die er immer mit misstrauischen Blicken beglückte.

"Ist mit der seaQuest wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte Tony den Commander.

"Nicht ganz. Es muss noch so einiges repariert werden, weswegen wir wohl den ein oder anderen Tag hier vor Anker liegen werden. Das wirft unseren gesamten Zeitplan über den Haufen." Ford sah zu Rufus Wainwright.. "Wenn sie deswegen Probleme mit ihren Terminen bekommen, würden wir das verstehen und würden sicher eine andere Reisemöglichkeit für sie finden."

Rufus lächelte zuckersüß. "Zu freundlich, aber keine Sorge, ich habe Zeit ohne Ende. Das ist nun wirklich kein Problem." Der Sänger konnte förmlich sehen wie der Commander sich zusammenreißen musste. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau mit was er den Offizier immer so zur Weißglut trieb. Allerdings verkniff er sich den Kommentar doch nirgendwo lieber zu sein, als hier an Bord und dass er im Moment am liebsten für immer auf der seaQuest bleiben würde, denn er befürchtete fast der Commander könnte die Vorstellung nicht vertragen den Musiker ständig um sich zu haben.

Lucas hatte sich in seine Kabine zurück gezogen, den Vocoder geschnappt und die Tür von innen verriegelt. "Dann erzähl mir doch mal Darwin, was hat Rufus Dave McHill gesagt, damit dieser ihn mit uns mitfahren lässt."

"Hat Schokoladenkuchen gegeben." übersetzte der Vocoder.

Lucas kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. "Schokoladenkuchen?"

Der Delphin schien in seiner Röhre zu nicken. "Jaja, hat Kuchen gehabt und jetzt Dave ganz krank."

"Das versteh ich nicht. Er hat ihm Kuchen gegeben, Dave hat alles in Bewegung gesetzt ihn mit uns gehen zu lassen und nun ist der wegen diesem Kuchen krank?"

"Ja. Spielt Lucas jetzt mit Darwin?"

Nachdenklich rieb sich der Teenager die Schläfen. "Kannst du noch fünf Minuten warten? Ich muss vorher zu Dr. Smith und mit ihr ausmachen, was wir mit unseren neuen Gast machen sollen. Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass wir dieses Tier gefunden haben, welches wir genauer untersuchen möchten?"

"Ein Tier?" Anscheinend wusste Darwin doch noch nichts davon. Wie denn auch, wenn er ständig hinter Lucas her schwamm und seit dessen Rückkehr auf das Boot nur diesen verfolgt hatte.

"Ja, ein kleines Tier, das ... irgendwie seltsam ist. Ich werde nachher damit zum Moonpool kommen, wenn Rufus sich davon trennen kann, dann stelle ich euch vor."

"Vorher spielen mit Darwin."

Lucas lächelte in Richtung der Röhre. "Wenn ich denn gar keine andere Wahl mehr habe, dann werde ich jetzt mit dir spielen, auch wenn Iva mich viel lieber als erstes bei sich gesehen hätte um mich vollzustopfen. Dr. Smith wird später auch noch da sein." Er zog sich schnell den Neoprenanzug an und wollte soeben seine Kabine verlassen, als beim Aufreißen der Tür plötzlich der Captain davor stand.

"Was für eine Begrüßung." sagte dieser.

"Oh, Captain." Lucas fing sich relativ schnell wieder. "Darwin wollte unbedingt spielen, darum war ich gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm."

Über Bridgers Gesicht huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

"Genau, das mag er nicht. Brauchen sie mich? Ich meine, wenn sie zu mir kommen, muss es doch etwas geben."

"Eigentlich wollte ich von dir wissen, ob während eures unfreiwillig verlängerten Aufenthaltes dort draußen etwas vorgefallen ist."

"Sie meinen wegen Rufus?"

"Genau das meine ich. Ich hatte mich nur ein wenig gesorgt, auch wenn Piccolo und Wendy dabei sind." Der Captain druckste etwas herum und Lucas war sofort klar, dass hier die Vaterrolle die Überhand hatte, statt die des kommandierenden Offiziers. Bridger hatte Angst Rufus könnte seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied zu nahe gekommen sein.

"Da machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken drum. Sein neues Haustier mit dem treffenden Namen Wolfgang Amadeus hat sein Herz von mir gestohlen und nimmt nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Ich bin wieder vollkommen für Darwin zu haben." Er sah böse zum Aqua Tube hinter dem Kopf des Captains wo Darwin bereits ungeduldig ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er sich zum MoonPool begeben sollte.

"Ach ja, unser neuer Gast. Dr. Smith hat mir nicht viel über ihn sagen können, das wollt ihr jetzt noch heraus finden. Kannst du mich dabei auf dem laufenden halten? Mir ist dieses Wesen irgendwie unheimlich, auch wenn es mit seinen Glubschaugen ziemlich süß ist... aber..." Bridger hielt inne. Es war als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. "Irgendwas stimmt damit nicht. Ich hoffe es findet sich bald eine Erklärung."

"Ganz sicher." stimmte Lucas dem zu.

"Wir können später noch reden, ich muss jetzt wieder auf die Brücke." Bridger drehte sich herum und ging. Was sollte er auch noch länger hier, er wusste was er wissen wollte und sah keinen weiteren Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. Lucas ging es gut, er hatte keine weiteren Anzüglichkeiten ihres musikalischen Gastes erdulden müssen und konnte sich bereits wieder ausgiebig mit seinem Delphin beschäftigen. Keine zwei Minuten später war das Junggenie auch schon im kühlen Nass und tollte ausgelassen mit Darwin.


	7. Erste Verdachtsmomente

Die Zeit vergessend schwammen sie um die Wette, knufften sich gegenseitig, wobei der Delphin Lucas gegen die Seite rammte oder ließen sich an der Oberfläche des Wassers verträumt treiben.

„Ist das nicht süß?" hörte Lucas plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich und fuhr herum. Rufus hatte seinen Ellbogen auf den Beckenrand aufgestützt und seinen Kopf verträumt auf die Handfläche gelegt. Sein neues Haustier spazierte von seiner Schulter auf den Rand des Moonpools und griff mit einer Pfote ins Wasser. Es sah aus, als würde das Tier die Wassertemperatur messen wollen. Darwin schwamm zu Rufus. „Schwimmst du mit Darwin und Lucas?"

„Oh, nein, nein, ich fürchte das wird meiner Frisur nicht besonders gefallen."

„Abrasieren, Darwin auch kahl, schwimmt gut."

Rufus riß die Augen auf. „Bist du verrückt? Ich bin doch kein Delphin! Nein, auf keinen Fall werde ich mir den Kopf rasieren."

„Wäre doch mal was neues, findest du nicht?" Lucas kam zum Rand geschwommen.

„Nein, finde ich nicht." tat der Sänger zickig und sah zu Wolfgang Amadeus. „Willst du mal auf Darwin reiten?" Er nahm das kleine Äffchen in die Hände und hielt es über Darwin. „Lässt du meinen Wolfgang Amadeus denn einmal auf dir reiten? Das wird ihm sicher gefallen, wenn er hier seine Runde drehen darf."

„Darwin, das ist Wolfgang Amadeus, der neue kleine Hausfreund von Rufus." stellte Lucas den Delphin mit dem Wesen vor. „Wolfgang Amadeus das ist Darwin."

„So wie du das sagst, klingt das abfällig!" sagte Rufus zu Lucas.

Das Teenager grinste. „Tut mir leid, ist mir nur so raus gerutscht."

Der Delphin schien misstrauisch, denn er zögerte ehe er näher zu dem Tier kam und es sich von Rufus vor die Finne setzen ließ.

„Halt dich gut fest, mein Süßer."

„Was soll das denn werden?" fragte Lucas, als er sah was der Sänger da tat.

„Wolfgang Amadeus möchte auf einem Delphin reiten." Vorsichtig ließ er das Tier los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ob Darwin gefiel was man da mit ihm machte oder nicht, das konnte Lucas nicht sagen, einzig das er langsam losschwamm. Er drehte einige Kreise im Moonpool während das affenartige Tier auf dessen Rücken ruhig da saß, als würde es eine Kreuzfahrt machen.

„Ist er nicht goldig? Mein kleiner Wolfgang Amadeus hat einen neuen Freund gefunden!" Rufus legte dabei seine Hand auf die nasse Schulter des Teenagers, der sich auf den Rand des MoonPool gesetzt hatte. „Kannst du dir nicht was trockenes anziehen, oder überhaupt etwas, das nicht so nass ist?"

Lucas sah angewidert auf die Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Davon träumst du wohl!" Dann schob er die Hand unsanft von seiner Schulter.

„Bist du immer noch zickig?" Rufus lehnte sich auf seine Unterarme stützend an den Rand des Moonpools. Lucas antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah eher misstrauisch auf das affenähnliche Tier auf Darwins Rücken. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu gab, wollte er sich damit mal genauer beschäftigen, denn es stimmte damit eindeutig etwas nicht. Hoffentlich hatte Smith bereits Erfolg gehabt und konnte etwas darüber in Erfahrung bringen.

„Hast du Lust nachher dir ein paar Songs anzuhören, die ich neu geschrieben habe?" unterbrach Rufus die Gedanken des Teenagers.

„Wie?"

„Keine Angst, es ist dieses mal keiner dabei, der dir gewidmet ist, doch ich würde ganz gerne einmal von jemanden die Meinung hören, wie er sie findet. Normalerweise mache ich das im Studio bei meinem Produzenten, aber ich bin mir mit manchen so unsicher."

„Unsicher? Du? Bei Musik? Ich höre wohl nicht richtig."

„Normalerweise bin ich das ja auch nicht, aber ich möchte doch endlich ein Nummer eins Album und dafür muss ich radiofreundlicher werden." Rufus kreiste mit der rechten Hand im Wasser.

„Fühlt sich nicht so toll an, wenn man gewissen Zwängen auferlegen ist, nicht?" grinste Lucas vor sich hin.

„Hörst du es dir an?" lenkte Rufus sofort ab. Darwin kam mit Wolfgang-Amadeus zu ihnen zurück. Das Wesen hopste auf den Rand des Beckens und kuschelte sich an die Brust des Sängers.

„Klar, ich würde mich sogar freuen. Darf ich das heimlich aufnehmen und dann überall bei deinen anderen Fans verbreiten?"

„Dann verklage ich dich!"

„Ist gut, dann ohne Aufnahmegerät."

„Hier bist du Lucas. Ich suche dich schon auf dem ganzen Boot." Captain Bridger betrat das Seedeck. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Teenager die Spielstunde mit Darwin längst beendet hatte. Lucas sah zu ihm auf. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

Bridger lehnte sich zwischen Rufus und Lucas und streichelte Darwin die Schnauze. „Bridger spielen mit Darwin?"

„Tut mir leid, ich bin noch mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt. Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern."

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis die Schäden behoben sind?" fragte Lucas, der erschrocken war, als er den Zustand der seaQuest gesehen hatte bei seiner Rückkehr an Bord. Zu seinem Unglück funktionierte in seiner Kabine noch nicht einmal der Strom. Sie hatten eine kleine Taschenlampe aufgestellt um wenigstens etwas zu sehen. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme waren das erste was repariert wurde, dennoch dauerte das alles. Es war ein Wunder, dass es keine ernsthaften Verletzten gegeben hatte.

„Bestimmt zwei Wochen, aber wir müssen nicht mehr lange hier im Dock bleiben. Sobald die äußeren Schäden behoben worden sind und wir wieder fahrttüchtig sind, kann es weiter gehen." Bridger wandte sich an Rufus. „Commander Ford hat mir mitgeteilt, dass es für sie kein Problem sei, wenn sie dadurch erst später wieder in New York sind."

Rufus lächelte. „Aber natürlich nicht. Mir macht das nichts aus, auf die Weise habe ich genügend Ruhe um mich ein wenig um ein paar neue Songs zu kümmern, die mir im Kopf herum schwirren und die ich für mein neues Album brauche. Mir gehen hier nämlich keine Produzenten und Manager auf die Nerven, dass ich diesen und jenen Termin wahr nehmen soll und dort in das Studio zu kommen habe. Das hier ist das Paradies für jemanden wie mich." Er zwinkterte verführerisch Lucas zu. Seinen Plan jemanden umzukrempeln hatte er noch nicht abgelegt. „Außerdem kann ich hier ebenfalls meine Songs testen."

„Verlass dich aber nicht zu sehr auf meinen Geschmack, hier sind einige daran schon verzweifelt, weil sie meine Musikvorlieben nicht ausstehen können." fuchtelte Lucas mit dem Zeigefinger herum.

Rufus schien das keineswegs zu beunruhigen. „Ach ich vertraue dir da ganz und gar, schließlich hast du alle meine Alben und ich muss es wissen, hast du sie mir doch damals alle zum signieren gegeben." Er stützte das Kinn auf die Handfläche und warf Lucas erneut einen mehr als nur verführerischen Blick zu.

Der Teenager rutschte ins Wasser zurück, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Schwimm nicht zuweit raus, ich könnte dich nachher gebrauchen." sagte Bridger.

Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucas wieder dem Captain entgegen gerichtet. „Gibt es doch Probleme?"

„Allerdings. Unser System hat bei dem Angriff ebenfalls einiges abbekommen und ich fürchte das fällt eher in deinen Bereich. Ich lasse auch nur ungern jemanden daran, der nicht zur UEO gehört und wir befinden uns nun einmal nicht mal annähernd in der Nähe der amerikanischen Küste. Sieh es dir einfach nur an und sag mir dann, was du davon hälst. Vielleicht bekommen wir bis dahin wieder die Stromzufuhr hin."

„Das wäre mir auch ganz recht, denn wie ich gesehen habe ist es auf der Brücke gerade sehr ungemütlich und da möchte ich nicht unbedingt gerade mich konzentrieren müssen." Lucas war etwas hinaus geglitten im Wasser und kam nun wieder zurück. Darwin hielt sich dicht bei ihm und kuschelte sich unter die kraulende Hand dessen. Just in dem Moment hopste Wolfgang Amadeus unter Rufus Brust hervor und auf die Schulter von Nathan Bridger. Der Captain erschrak über diesen unerwarteten Zug des Tieres, dessen Anwesenheit er noch nicht einmal annähernd bemerkt hatte und blickte nun etwas verschüchtert auf seine Schulter. Noch nie zuvor hatte Lucas dieses Unsicherheit bei dem UEO Captain gesehen. Seine Augen zeigten auf einmal einen Ausdruck von Verletzlichkeit, die ihm ganz uneigen war. Langsam kletterte Lucas aus dem Becken. „Captain?"

Bridger schien ihn nicht zu hören. Seine Augen starrten ununterbrochen auf das kleine Wessen, das auf seinen Hinterläufen aufgerichtet auf dessen Schulter saß und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ist das nicht süß?" lächelte Rufus. „Wolfgang Amadeus hat einen neuen Freund gefunden. Erst dich Lucas und nun auch noch den Captain. Ich glaube er mag sie." Der Sänger trat die zwei Schritte, die Bridger bei dem Sprung des Tieres zurück gewichen war wieder an diesen heran und streichelte seinem kleinen Freund über den Rücken. Was auch immer gerade vor gegangen war, auf einmal wich die Steifheit aus dem Captain und er lockerte sich wieder. Lucas hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und beobachtete den älteren Mann sehr genau. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Das Tier hatte sich auf Bridgers Schulter herum gedreht und sah zu seinem menschlichen Freund, der die Handfläche diesem hin hielt, damit es zu ihm zurück kam. Flink hüpfte es auf diese und schmiegte sich anschließend in die Brusttasche des Hemdes. Einzig sein Kopf sah noch neugierig aus dieser. Eine Pfote lag am Rand, doch sonst war das Tier völlig verschwunden.

Bis Bridger sich wieder gefangen hatte, ihm war seltsam zumute gewesen, er hatte ein Gefühl verspührt, wie er es zuletzt nach Carols Tod empfanden hatte, vergingen einige Augenblicke. Kritisch wurde Wolfgang Amadeus in dieser Zeit von Lucas beäugt. Der Entschluß dem Tier auf die Schliche zu kommen wurde immer stärker.

„So, unser neuer Gast weicht ihnen nicht mehr von der Seite?" sagte Bridger, nun endlich wieder in seiner gewohnten Art.

Langsam rollten die Augen Lucas' von Wolfgang Amadeus zum Captain zurück. Er schien wirklich wieder ganz normal. Dennoch – hier stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht.

„Ihre veehrte Frau Dr. Smith sagte, dass es kein Problem sei, wenn ich mich ein wenig um ihn kümmere. Hey, was hälst du davon, wenn ich dir auch meine neuen Songs vorspiele?" begeistert sah Rufus zu seinem kleinen Tierchen, dessen große Augen ihn scheu musterten. Es wirkte so zerbrechlich und eingeschüchtert, obwohl Lucas das Gefühl hatte, als stecke sehr viel mehr in dem Tier, als es den Anschein hatte.

Bridger lachte. „Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden stören würde, wenn sich dies bei ihnen befindet."

„Sein Name ist Wolfgang Amadeus." verkündete Rufus stolz.

Kritisch sah Bridger für einen Moment zu dem Tier ehe er seinen gelasseneren Ausdruck wieder annahm.

„Vielleicht ist es aber eine sie." setzte Lucas ein.

„Ach nein... oder etwa doch?" Rufus wirkte verunsichert. „Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa, das es sich wirklich um ein Weibchen handeln könnte?"

Lucas verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ich dachte immer du würdest sofort wissen mit welchem Geschlecht du es zu tun hast. Wäre doch fatal wenn man erst zu spät merkt, was man da hat."

„Oh, ach das... nein, da bin ich mir immer sicher." Nun wieder neuen Mut gefasst fügte er noch hinzu. „Wolfgang Amadeus ist ganz sicher ein er!" Für den Fall aller Fälle würde er das aber noch nach prüfen. Gleich. Sofort. Sobald er wieder allein war und ihm keiner dabei zusah.

„Bridger spielen mit Darwin?" meldete sich der Delphin in die Erinnerung der Menschen zurück, die ihn anscheinend vergessen zu haben schienen.

„Tut mir leid mein Freund, aber das wird nicht möglich sein. Die seaQuest ist noch zu beschädigt und ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Lucas hat doch jetzt sicherlich schon mit dir gespielt. Warum gehst du nicht ein wenig raus und fängst dir ein paar Fische?" sagte Bridger an den Rand des Moon Pools gelehnt während er seinem Delphin über die Melone strich.

„Darwin Fisch fressen wird. Schleuse öffnen!" Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl denn eine Bitte die da von dem Meeressäuger kam. Lucas sah das als Beendigung seiner Dienste, da stürmte auf einmal noch jemand auf das Seedeck und das nicht gerade wenig wütend. Einer ihrer Arme war mit Gips versehen und steckte dazu noch in einer Schlinge. Dies hielt sie aber nicht ab, mit der anderen freien Hand nach dem Ohr des Teenagers zu greifen. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sofort zu mir kommen, wenn ihr zurück seid? Kind, wie siehst du denn nur aus? Halb ausgehungert bist du! Ich wusste doch, wenn ich dich dieser Teufelsfrau anvertraue, dann kommt einfach nichts dabei raus. Bestimmt hat sie sich noch nicht einmal um dich gekümmert, während ihr da draußen wart." Nachdem ihm halb das Ohr abgerissen worden war, steckte er auf einmal in einer wilden Umarmung und Iva schien sich noch nicht einmal darum zu kümmern, dass er völlig nass war.

„Wieso ist die gute Dr. Westphalen nicht mehr hier? Sie hatte wenigstens ein Auge für dich und da musste man sich nie Sorgen um dein leibliches Wohl machen. Los, zieh dir etwas trockenes an und dann bekommst du was ganz leckeres von mir und kannst soviel essen wie du willst." Lucas hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zu reagieren, schon wurde er nach draußen geschleift, nachdem Iva ihm, obwohl nur ein Arm unverletzt war, auch noch beim abtrocknen helfen wollte.

„Sie können auch mitkommen, Mr. Wainwright, sie sehen schließlich nicht besser aus." rief ihre durchhallende Stimme, als Rufus gerade dabei war sich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen. Hängenden Kopfes folgte er ihr also. Ein Trost blieb ihm, er war wenigstens nicht ganz allein sondern teilte sich das Leid mit Lucas. Wolfgang Amadeus war ganz in seine Brusttasche gerutscht und hatte sich zu einem kleinen Schläfchen zusammen gerollt. Bridger sah dem ganzen nur amüsiert nach. Er war froh, dass er kaum einen Anlaß bot um die Küchenfrau auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Darwin erinnerte ihn mit einem Schwall Wasser daran, dass er noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, ehe er an seine Arbeit zurück kehren konnte.


	8. Der Vielfraß

"Hinsetzen, meine Lieben." sagte Iva eindrücklich, als sie in der Messe angekommen waren. Zuvor hatten sie noch einen kleinen Schwenk vorbei an Lucas' Kabine gemacht, wo dieser sich dann umgezogen hatte. Zum Glück des Teenagers war Iva dabei und konnte den Sänger davon abhalten durch gewisse Sichtfenster zu schauen. Rufus wusste schon mit Iva sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen. Also hatten sie brav und nichts tuend auf Lucas gewartet. Nun saßen der Musiker und das Computergenie an einem Tisch in der Messe und waren schon bei der Vorstellung von zu viel Essen mehr als satt.

"Meinst du wir können wieder versuchen einfach wegzulaufen?" fragte Rufus.

"Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht wenn sich die Chance dazu bietet. Ich hoffe das Beste für uns."

"Ich darf gar nicht daran denken wie lange ich Klavier spielen muss, um das alles wieder von den Rippen zu kriegen. Ob sie Verständnis dafür hätte, wenn ich ihr erkläre, dass ich für meine Fans eine gute Figur halten muss? Meine Schwester fängt schon an mich mit kleinen Polstern zu ärgern."

"Erklär mich für verrückt, aber ich glaub das interessiert die gute Iva herzlich wenig."

Endlich hatte es die Küchenfrau auch geschafft mit einem Tablett voller Leckerein zu beiden zu kommen. "So, da bin ich. Ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange auf mich warten."

Lucas gingen die Augen über. "Das alles sollen wir essen?"

Iva war entzückt und kniff Lucas in die Wange. "Nicht doch mein Kleiner, keine Angst. Das Tablett ist nur für dich, Rufus bekommt ein eigenes." Von nun an stand der pure Horror in den Gesichtern der beiden. Das konnte sie ja wohl unmöglich ernst meinen.

"Entschuldigt, mit meinem Arm konnte ich nicht beide Tabletts gleichzeitig bringen."

"Oh, vielleicht kann ich beim Tragen helfen." bot Rufus an, nicht ohne den Hintergedanken, dass jeder Gang schließlich schlank machte.

"Nein nein, schön hinsetzen. Die ganze Zeit dort in der Wildnis muss sehr anstrengend gewesen sein. Ihr habt euch das verdient." Schon war die gute Seele von Küchenfrau wieder unterwegs um auch das Tablett für den Sänger zu holen.

"Wir haben das verdient? Ich möchte mal wissen, was wir verbrochen habe." gummelte Rufus.

"Bei dir fallen mir da einige Dinge ein." grinste Lucas.

Der Sänger setzte einen seiner berühmten unschuldigen Blicke auf. "Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht was du meinst."

"So mein lieber, hier ist auch dein Tablett." Iva war zurück und setzte dem Musiker sein Essen vor. "Lasst es euch schmecken. Und schön aufessen."

Rufus blickt entsetzt auf sein Tablett. "Hey, das ist unfair. Ich hab viel größere Portionen als Lucas!"

Lucas glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Halt doch den Mund." presste er durch die Zähne hindurch.

"Nein nein, gleiches Recht für alle. Das gilt auch für Foltermethoden."

"So macht man sich keine Freunde, weißt du?"

"Heißt das, du willst _mein_ _Freund_ sein, wenn ich dich deine kleineren Portionen essen lasse?" Rufus grinste und hatte das Wort Freund auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise betont.

"Vergiss es." In dem Moment kam Iva schon wieder zurück und hatte einen Topf dabei, aus welchem sie dem Teenager gleich eine extra Portion auf schenkte. "Danke, das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen." sagte Lucas deprimiert.

"Das mach ich doch gern." antwortete sie gutgelaunt, ohne auch die leiseste Ahnung, was wirklich in dem Computergenie vorging.

Sich zwingend zu lächeln schauten Rufus und Lucas die Küchenfrau an, in der Erwartung, dass diese gleich gehen würde, um weitere Köstlichkeiten vorzubereiten oder ähnliches…allerdings war dem nicht so. Iva hatte anscheinend nichts zu tun und setzte sich glücksselig an den Tisch. "Also, guten Appetit."

Lucas und Rufus wechselten verzweifelte Blicke untereinander. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Jetzt konnten sie sich noch nicht einmal mit gegenseitigem Jammern trösten und mussten so tun als wären sie unendlich dankbar für dies köstliche Essen und hätten ewig nichts zu essen bekommen. Bevor Rufus anfing hier das essen in sich reinzuschaufeln, versuchte er noch eine letzte Sache. "Das geht doch jetzt aber nicht, dass wir ihnen hier etwas vor essen. Wie unhöflich von uns. Hier, wir teilen gerne unser Essen mit ihnen Iva." Der Sänger hatte zwar teilen gesagt, schob aber gleich das ganze Tablett in Richtung der Küchenfrau.

"Ach nein Kinder, esst mal. Ich habe das mit ganz viel Liebe für euch zubereitet und ab und zu genascht." Sie fing an zu kichern. "Da kann ich doch nicht widerstehen, gehört schließlich zu meinem Beruf." Sie kicherte erneut. "Das fehlt noch, dass ich euch euer Essen wegesse." Iva schob dem Sänger sein Tablett wieder zurecht.

Lucas schaute grimmig zu Rufus, da dieser anscheinend gerade versucht hatte, sich um das Essen zu drücken, ohne Lucas davon profitieren zu lassen.

Niedergeschlagen stocherte Rufus in seinem Essen herum. Er war noch gar nicht halb vor dem Hungertod, da konnte er doch hier noch nichts essen, schon gar nicht so viel. Hin und wieder landete etwas in seinem Mund, allerdings nur dann, wenn Iva sich mit Blicken bei dem Sänger erkundigte, warum denn dieser eigentlich gar nichts aß.

Ähnlich sah es auch bei Lucas aus. Er hatte es geschafft ein wenig von dem Auflauf zu essen, der ja auch wirklich lecker geschmeckt hatte, aber wo nicht mehr Platz war, war einfach nicht mehr Platz. So einfach war das. Aber so gesehen schien Iva in einer anderen Welt zu leben. In der Welt der unbegrenzten Mägen. Wer wusste das schon.

Als Rufus kurz davor sich geschlagen zu geben, stand Iva ganz plötzlich von ihrem Platz auf. "Ich hab ja euren Nachtisch ganz vergessen. Sagt doch etwas!" Und schon war die verletzte Küchenfrau wieder unterwegs und gab den beiden somit Zeit sich kurz über ihre Leiden auszutauschen. "Ich kann nicht mehr." beschwerte sich Rufus.

"Was jammerst du? Du hast doch kaum etwas gegessen, im Gegensatz zu mir. Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

Ganz plötzlich erschrecket sich Rufus und drehte sich völlig geschockt um, in die Richtung, in die Iva gerade eben verschwunden war.

"Was! Was was was?" wollte Lucas wissen, der gar nicht wusste, was jetzt los war.

"Puh…ich dachte sie kommt schon wieder. Ich sehe schon Gespenster und krieg bestimmt Alpträume heute Nacht…hm…es sei denn du würdest heute Nacht vielleicht bei mir schl…"

"Rede lieber gar nicht weiter…" Lucas schaute von Rufus' grinsendem Gesicht auf dessen Tablett. "W-wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Was?" dieses Mal war es Rufus, der nicht wusste, was sein Gegenüber meinte.

Lucas zeigte auf Rufus'_ leeres_ Tablett. "Das!"

Mehr als nur verblüfft schaute Rufus auf das nicht vorhandene Essen. "Keine Ahnung." Er nahm das Tablett in die Hand, welches völlig blank geputzt schien. Die beiden schauten sich verwirrt an und begannen dann gleichzeitig unter den Tisch zu gucken, auch wenn ihnen ihr vernünftiger Menschenverstand sagte, dass es da nicht sein würde. Gleichzeitig kamen sie auch wieder unter dem Tisch hervor.

Lucas verstand gar nichts. "Hast du jemanden gesehen?"

"Nein…" sagte Rufus die Stirn in Falten gelegt. "Du bist dir aber sicher, dass du das nicht warst?"

"Natürlich!"

"Hätte ja sein können, vielleicht um mir so zu zeigen, wie gern du mich hast." Er grinste.

"Wie hätte ich das denn machen sollen?" fragte Lucas vorwurfsvoll.

"Weiß ich nicht. Du bist doch hier das Genie."

"Dir trau ich aber auch alles zu." Bevor sich die beiden noch ernsthaft anfingen zu streiten hörten sie ein Geräusch, was sie entfernt an ein Rülpsen erinnerte und es schien aus Rufus' Brusttasche zu kommen. Lucas hob eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach nee, soll ich das jetzt glauben?"

Rufus holte den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus aus der Tasche und schaute sich den Kleinen genau an. Das Tier schien mit sich und der Welt im Reinen zu sein, denn es schien mehr als glücklich. "Täusch ich mich, oder ist sein Bauch gerade nicht gerade unbedeutend angewachsen?" fragte Rufus.

"Mir kann keiner erzählen, dass dieses kleine Tier hier das ganze Tablett leer geputzt hat. Auch noch ohne dass wir etwas davon mitbekommen.

"Ist halt ein flinkes Kerlchen." sagte Rufus daraufhin, allerdings auch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

"Das ist unmöglich."

Rufus blickte leicht verächtlich, aber mit einem Grinsen zu Lucas. "Wissenschaftler!" Als Antwort bekam der Musiker lediglich ein großes Augenrollen.

Wolfgang Amadeus entschied sich in der Zwischenzeit dazu, von Rufus' Hand herunter zu springen, um auf dem Tisch zu landen. Interessiert blickten die beiden Menschen auf das kleine Wesen. Vorsichtig näherte es sich Lucas' Tablett.

"Vielleicht bist du dein Essen auch gleich los." bemerkte Rufus optimistisch. Lucas antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete das Geschehen weiter.

"Hey mein kleiner, du musst dich beeilen, Iva kommt gleich wieder." feuerte Rufus seinen kleinen Freund an. Interessiert blickte sich Wolfgang Amadeus zu dem Sänger um und legte den Kopf schief. Wieder eine Augenbraue hochziehend blickte Lucas zu Rufus.

"Was denn?" fragte Rufus verwirrt.

"Nichts."

Im nächsten Moment war auch tatsächlich Lucas' Tablett leer und das Computergenie und der Sänger konnten nur staunen. "Hast du's gesehen!" fragte Rufus total überrascht.

"Äh…" antwortete Lucas noch völlig perplex. "…mehr aus den Augenwinkeln. Aber es ging verdammt schnell." Der Teenager kam mit seinem Kopf immer dichter an Wolfgang Amadeus heran. "Du bist ein verdammt merkwürdiges Kerlchen."

Wolfgang Amadeus schien einen amüsierten Laut von sich zu geben und plumpste auf sein Hinterteil. "Guck mal, er hat schon wieder etwas zugelegt. Der arme hat hoffentlich eine gute Verdauung." sagte Rufus besorgt.

"Ich glaub dem geht's bestens."

In dem Moment kam Iva wieder mit zwei großen Schalen voller Pudding. "Schaut mal, was ich Feines für euch hab…" Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass die Tabletts beider leer waren. "Oh, ihr habt ja schon aufgegessen! Wie schön. Möchtet ihr noch einen Nachschlag, ihr scheint mir ja fast ausgehungert."

"Nein!" riefen beide im Chor. Lucas fügte noch ein leises: "Äh, nein danke. Wir sind satt." hinzu.

"Dann ist es jetzt Zeit für meinen berühmten Pudding. Nach einem Geheimrezept."

"Ähm, könnten wir uns den vielleicht mitnehmen? Es gibt noch einiges zu tun."

"Wirst du wieder mit Arbeit zugeschüttet, mein armer Kleiner?" fragte Iva gleich ganz besorgt.

"Nein nein, so schlimm ist es nicht. Dennoch, vielleicht wäre es besser ich würde jetzt gehen. Ich esse den Pudding dann später. Versprochen!"

Rufus blickte leicht panisch zu Lucas rüber, da dieser sich gerade ein hübsches Alibi zusammen bastelte…das war an und für sich nicht weiter schlimm, nur die Tatsache dass dieses Alibi ihn nicht mit einbezog störte ihn sehr.

Lucas bemerkte den leidensvollen Blick und wollte mal nicht so sein. "Es geht um den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus. Ist ein Forschungsprojekt, wir müssten also los." Das Computergenie zeigte auf das kleine Wesen. welches mittlerweile zurück in Rufus Tasche, aus dieser herausschaute.

Iva folgte der Richtung, die Lucas' Finger angab und kam zu einer Erkenntnis. "Ahhhh, eine Ratte!" fing sie an zu kreischen. "Und das hier in der Messe! Vorsicht, gleich beißt sie zu!" Iva traute sich gar nicht auf den Sänger auch nur einen Schritt zu zugehen.

Rufus hielt den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus die Ohren zu. So etwas sollte er lieber nicht hören. Wie gemein ihn mit einer Ratte zu vergleichen.

"Ganz ruhig, das ist keine Ratte." versuchte Lucas die Küchenfrau zu beruhigen. "Das ist eine seltene Affenart, zumindest glauben wir das, die wir von der Insel mitgebracht haben. Unser neues Forschungsprojekt."

Leicht misstrauisch blickte Iva zu ihrem Lieblings-Lucas. "Für mich sieht das aber eher nach einer Ratte aus. Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie leicht ängstlich.

"Ganz sicher. Es ist hundert pro keine Ratte. Wirklich."

"Na gut, wenn du das sagst. Aber sorg bitte trotzdem dafür, dass das Tier hier nicht in der Messe oder gar der Küche rumläuft. Da versteh ich keinen Spaß, so etwas gehört sich nicht."

"Genau, deswegen sollten wir auch jetzt wirklich gehen." meldete Rufus sich zu Wort und marschierte davon.

"Danke fürs Essen!" sagte Lucas noch und war kurz darauf hin auch verschwunden. In einem Gang versteckt wartete der Sänger auf ihn. "Sorry, ich musste da jetzt wirklich, wirklich schnell weg."

"Ja, schon gut." Das Computergenie sah den Sänger gar nicht an, sondern achtete mehr auf dessen kleinen Begleiter, der aus der Brusttasche des Hemdes neugierig die Umgebung betrachtet, die doch so fremd im Gegensatz zu seiner gewohnten Umgebung war.

"Der kleine hat mächtig Hunger gehabt. Möchte mal wissen, wo er das alles hin steckt. Werden wir das jetzt untersuchen gehen?" Sofort blickte Rufus wieder auf und sah zu Lucas.

"Nein, ich würde schon ganz gerne mehr über den wissen, aber das muss warten. Erst muss ich Bridgers Bitte nachkommen und mir mal ansehen, was auf der Brücke eigentlich gerade alles so schief geht."

"Wird schon schief gehen." sagte Rufus, der das auch noch lustig fand und lachte.


	9. Im dunkeln gut munkeln

Lucas sah ihn einen Moment noch mit kritischen Blick an, dann ließ er es sein und machte sich auf zur MagnetBahn, sie funktionierte seit gut zehn Minuten wieder. Wären sie nicht gerade Zeuge geworden, wie einige Offiziere aus ihr gestiegen wären, hätte er den ganzen Weg zur Brücke wohl auf dem normalen Weg bewältigt. Als Rufus sich neben ihm in die kleine Kabine setzte sah er zur Seite. "Was willst du noch hier?"

Rufus Wainwright ließ keinen Zweifel daran was er noch hier wollte, das konnte man ihm direkt aus den Augen ablesen. "Mein Schatz, du weißt doch ich folge dir überallhin."

Lucas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Decke. "Wieso muss ich immer nur so ein Glück haben? Wieso?" In dem Moment ging ein Ruckeln durch die Kabine, das Licht flackerte und auf einmal war alles still um sie herum. "Na ganz toll." grummelte Lucas noch hinterher.

Räuspernd meldete sich der Sänger. "Lucas?"

"Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht du hättest Angst im Dunkeln."

"Hehehe", lachte Rufus.

"Hehehehehe", lachte jemand anderes.

"Das ist nicht komisch, Rufus!"

"Das war ich nicht!"

"Doch aber natürlich warst du das! Du willst mir Angst einjagen, damit ich zu dir gekrochen komme und mich von dir trösten lasse, bis hier wieder alles geht. Aber da hast du dir den Falschen ausgesucht. Ich bin schließlich schon länger hier auf dem Boot. Die Tatsache, dass wir im dunkeln im MagLev stecken geblieben sind, lässt mich nur darauf schließen, dass der Notstrom für diese Sektion abgeklemmt wurde, weil hier gerade Arbeiten durchgeführt werden. Ich schätze mal, die Reparatur war nur Flickwerk, das nur notdürftig was gebracht hat. Oder aber es ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, die in dem ganzen übersehen wurde. Kein Grund für falsche Hoffnungen oder Sorgen." Eine kleine Pause trat ein.

"Lucas?"

"Was denn? Ich versuche gerade die Klappe zu finden, um zur nächsten Station kurbeln zu können." Tastend bewegte sich Lucas im dunkeln voran.

"Aha... gut, dann pass auf, das du nicht auf Wolfgang Amadeus trittst, der ist gerade aus meiner Tasche gesprungen."

"Ganz toll!" stöhnte Lucas. "Kannst du nicht einmal auf das Vieh aufpassen? Wieso hälst du ihn nicht fest? Er hat vielleicht Angst im dunkeln?" Eigentlich hatte Lucas mehr Angst von dem Tier gefressen zu werden, anstatt diesem selbst Gefühle wie Angst zu zutrauen. Bei dem Appetit, den das Tier vorzuweisen hatte.

"Was kann ich dafür, wenn er plötzlich Panik bekommt? Ich wollte ihn ja beruhigen und ihn trösten!"

"Dann such ihn und ich bleibe derweil hier stehen." Jedoch fiel Lucas noch etwas ein. "Und falls du mich ertasten solltest, lass deine Finger von mir und such weiter!"

Der Teenager hörte wie sich jemand bewegt und in der kleinen Kabine herum tastete. "Wolfgang Amadeus, komm her mein Süßer. Papa sucht dich."

"Papa?"

"Was dagegen? Wäre Freund besser? Oder großer Bruder?"

__

"Papa."

"Hör auf Rufus!"

"Das bin ich ab er nicht!"

"Hey, treib mich nicht zum Wahnsinn und schon gar nicht im dunkeln und erst recht nicht wenn wir irgendwo eingesperrt sind!"

"Aber ich bin das nicht gewesen!"

__

"Hehehehehe."

"L-l-l-l-u-u-u-c-a-s?"

"Stotter hier jetzt nicht rum!"

"Aber mir wird das hier gerade sehr ... un... un... unheimlich."

Innerlich stöhnte Lucas genervt auf. Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein. "Was habe ich nur heute verbrochen um hier so gestört zu weraahahh!"

"LUCAS ... Au!" Rufus war beim erschrockenen Aufschrei des Computergenies aufgesprungen und hatte sich an etwas gestoßen.

"Ich habe Wolfgang Amadeus... und er knuddelt sich gerade an meine Backe."

"Oh, gut. Hast du eine Brusttasche an deinem Hemd? Er mag es, wenn er in einer schlafen kann. Tu ihn am besten da rein, dann passiert ihm nichts." Rufus rieb sich den Kopf an der Stelle, die mit einem Teil der Kabine kollidiert war.

"Warum nimmst du ihn nicht wieder? Es ist dein bester Freund."

"Schon, aber im Moment will er doch lieber mit dir kuscheln. Hehehe, der weiß schon was er will. ... ... ... Dieses mal macht mir keiner was nach."

"Natürlich nicht, das warst ja auch du. Komm nimm jetzt das Tier und lass mich nach der Kurbel suchen, sonst kommen wir nie mehr auf die Brücke!" Lucas nahm Wolfgang Amadeus von der Schulter, der sich zu einer kleinen Kugel in seinen Handflächen zusammen rollte und tapste vorsichtig im dunkeln nach vorn, bis er Rufus auf die Füße trat.

"Autsch!"

"Sorry. Halt deine Hände auf."

"Schon geschehen."

"Entschuldige, aber ich meinte nicht, dass du mich damit halb umarmen solltest. Ich will dir den kleinen Vielfraß geben!"

"Bist du sicher Wolfgang Amadeus zu haben und nicht etwas anderes?"

"Was soll die Frage schon wieder? Wo sind denn deine Hände jetzt?"

"Weggenommen! Irgendwer macht mich hier die ganze Zeit nach. Glaubst du nicht, es kann hier jemand rein gekommen sein, als es dunkel wurde? Vielleicht ist das alles mit Absicht geschehen. Was machst du an meinem Hemd? Hähä, das kannst du ruhig öfters machen, wenn du mich abtasten willst, stell ich mich noch umgedreht an die Wand."

"Auf einmal keine Angst mehr?"

"Doch, aber wenn du mich berührst und bei mir bist, ist das nicht mehr so stark. Außerdem hat das was versautes, wenn du verstehst."

"Träum weiter! Ah, hier." Lucas ließ das kleine Fellknäul in die Brusttasche von Rufus' Hemd flutschen und begab sich dann wieder zu der Wand. Um ein Haar wäre er dagegen gelaufen, weil er die Entfernung unterschätzt hatte.

Der Sänger hatte unterdessen seine Brusttasche abgetastet und vorsichtig geprüft, ob das auch wirklich sein Wolfgang Amadeus war. Man konnte ja nie wissen. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir?"

"Nicht dir, Wolfgang Amadeus. Oder halt, bist du noch in Ordnung?"

"Bin ich jetzt gemeint?"

"Ja, jetzt warst du gemeint."

"Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

"Ach, nur so."

"Rufus?"

"Ja mein Süßer?"

"Zwei Sachen"

"Alles was du willst."

"Als erstes, halt den Mund."

"Wieso? Lucas, das kannst du nicht machen. Darf ich singen?"

"NEIN! Zweitens; keine Spitznamen mehr!"

"Komm schon, wir sind doch praktisch unter uns." Zur Bekräftigung fiepte das Äffchen in seiner Brusttasche noch.

Ein Klacken und anschließend ein metallisches Geräusch, als die Klappe auf den Boden fiel, kündigten an, dass Lucas die Kurbel gefunden hatte. "Setz dich einfach nur hin und genieße die Fahrt, ich kurbel jetzt zum nächsten Halt und möchte nichts mehr hören." Dennoch hörte er das Brummen des Sängers, als dieser sich wieder hinsetzte. Die Kabine begann sich sehr langsam vorwärts zu bewegen und es dauerte über zehn Minuten, bis sie die nächste Station erreichten. Die Kurbel klemmte ständig und der Teenager hatte Probleme sie zu benutzen. Endlich rastete jedoch etwas ein, das ihm sagte, dass sie da waren und lösten die Schranken an den Türen.

Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete Lucas nach dem Spalt des Schotts um es aufzuschieben, was zum Glück leichter war als die MagnetBahn zum nächsten Deck zu kurbeln. Endlich fiel wieder ein wenig Licht in die kleine Kammer.

Gehetzt sah Rufus sich um. "Hier ist niemand!"

"Natürlich ist da niemand, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Geh am besten in deine Kabine und ruh dich etwas aus. Du brauchst dringend ein wenig Schlaf!" Lucas trat hinaus in den Gang, orientierte sich kurz wo genau sie jetzt auf dem Boot waren und machte sich eiligst auf dem Weg zur Brücke.


	10. Neue Fähigkeit

Wie auch überall anders auf dem Boot herrschte dort ein riesen Chaos. Überall versuchte die Mannschaft die Konsolen zu reparieren, gebrochene Leitungen auszutauschen und Kabel zu erneuern. Wie der Aufseher über eine Sklavenkolonie thronte Commander Jonathan Ford über allen und behielt jeden im Auge. Ihm entging auch nicht, wer da hinter Lucas dennoch her dackelte. Dabei war er sich sicher gewesen, diesem bereits eindeutig klar gemacht zu haben, bis wohin er gehen durfte. "Mr. Wainwright, ich denke nicht, dass dies hier der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt ist."

"Oh doch, denn ich werde niemanden stören. Wenn sie wollen unterhalte ich sie ein wenig oder helfe. Wussten sie, dass mit Musik einiges schneller voran geht?"

"Bitte verschon uns." stöhnte Brody an seiner Konsole und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl wieder zu dieser herum.

"Für dich singe ich einen besonderen Song, Jimmy-Boy." meinte Rufus extra schwul.

Augenrollend verfluchte Jim Brody diesen und hoffte er würde vom Commander schnell der Brücke verwiesen werden.

Lucas hatte nur kurz dem zugesehen und sich dann eine freie Konsole gesucht. Nachdem er feststellen musste, dass diese jedoch nicht einwandfrei funktionierte, suchte er sich einen Schraubenzieher, löste die Verankerung des Stuhles und schob diesen zur Seite um unter der Konsole an die Elektrik zu kommen. Rufus hatte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn gesetzt. Wolfgang Amadeus war ihm auf den Kopf geklettert und saß neugierig Lucas beobachtend dort.

"Hast du eine Ahnung von dem was du da tust?" Er nahm Wolfgang Amadeus von seinem Kopf, der ruinierte ihm am Ende noch seine Frisur.

"Allerdings, warum hat dich der Commander nicht von der Brücke geworfen?" Er besah sich genau die Schaltkreise und entdeckte auch schnell wo das Problem der Konsole lag.

"Anscheinend hat er gemerkt, dass er sich bei mir nur die Zähne ausbeißt." grinsend sah Rufus hinüber zu Ford, der ihn kritisch musterte. Ein Versprechen hier nicht zu singen, hatte er dem Sänger abringen können, doch sollte er auch nur einmal stören, würde er ihn von der Sicherheit in seinem Quartier einsperren lassen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich davon abbringen lässt. Der wird wohl nur zuviel zu tun haben, als das er sich auch noch um dich kümmern kann."

"Oder aber er weiß, dass ich in guter Gesellschaft bin." lächelte Rufus stolz.

Lucas schenkte ihm ein Augenrollen und wandte sich wieder seinen Schaltkreisen zu. Der Sänger summte ganz leise vor sich hin. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, es musste sein.

"Mist." sagte Lucas nach einer Weile. "Ich kriege den Draht einfach nicht zu fassen. Wie konnte der nur so weit hinter fallen?" Mühsam versuchte der Teenager mit seinen schlanken Fingern einen blauen Draht zu fassen zu bekommen, der sich gelöst hatte und weit hinter gerutscht war. Um ihn auszutauschen, musste dieser entfernt werden.

"Hey, bleib hier." zischte Rufus, dem Wolfgang Amadeus aus den Händen geflutscht war.

Zwischen Lucas' Finger hockte sich das Tier und guckte in das offene Loch der Konsolenschaltkreise.

"Hol ihn ganz vorsichtig wieder raus." sagte Rufus ehrfürchtig. Er hatte Angst, dass der Commander auf sie aufmerksam werden könnte. Das Computergenie nahm das Tier auf die Hand und hielt es dem Sänger hin. "Festhalten, wenn der da rein hopst, haben wir ein Problem, was ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte."

"Könnte ihm was passieren?"

"Nein, das nicht, es sei denn es ist eine offene Stelle, aber das glaube ich nicht." Lucas dachte kurz nach. "Wobei, wenn er da drinnen umher huscht könnte er durchaus an eine solche Stelle geraten. Ich weiß ja nicht wo hier was kaputt ist. Die ganzen kleinen Zwischenräume und Kammern, die wir hier haben könnten in einem hübschen Abenteuerspielplatz für deinen Freund enden."

Rufus hielt das kleine Tier daraufhin fest und sah zu, wie Lucas endlich seinen Draht zu fassen bekam. Schweigend saß er im Schneidersitz daneben und beobachtete das Objekt seiner Begierde bis... "Lucas? Äh hähä."

"Was denn?" fragte Lucas geschäftig, der einige Verbindungen zusammen lötete.

"Angenommen mir wäre etwas aus der Hand geflutscht und huscht jetzt irgendwo hier auf der Brücke herum, was würdest du tun?"

Unheilschwanger sah ihn das Computergenie auf einmal an. "Das Vieh ist weg?" zischte er leise.

Rufus sah nach rechts und nach links und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern. "Er ist mir einfach über den Kopf gesprungen, weil ihm langweilig wurde."

Das war doch echt nicht wahr! Lucas warf frustriert seine Werkzeuge auf den Boden und sah über die Konsole um die weitere Umgebung nach etwas kleinem felligen Wesen abzusuchen. Er konnte Wolfgang Amadeus nur nirgends entdecken. Er sank langsam wieder zu Boden. "Glückwunsch, du darfst zu Ford gehen und ihm das erklären, ich versuche hier den Strom abzuschalten. Mit ganz viel Dusel, dürfen wir jetzt alles aufschrauben und nachsehen, ob der kleine irgendwo darunter steckt."

Der Sänger riskierte einen kleinen Blick zu Ford. "Der hat gerade so eine gemeine Falte auf der Stirn, die sagt, bitte nicht stören. Wir fragen lieber jemand anderen."

Böse sah Lucas ihn an. "Geh!"

"Schon gut, schon gut, kein Grund mich mit Hass zu überhäufen." grummelte Rufus und stand auf. Als er gerade noch zwei Schritte vom Commander entfernt war, wurde er durch einen Schrei einer weiblichen Offizierin auf der anderen Seite der Brücke gerettet. Augenblicklich war ausnahmslos jedermans Aufmerksamkeit auf den entsprechenden Punkt gerichtet. Die blonde Frau war ein paar Meter zurück gewichen. Lucas, der wusste um wen es sich nur dabei handeln konnte, eilte herbei.

Ford hatte sich Rufus gepackt. "Was hat das Ding hier auf der Brücke zu suchen?"

Rufus sah sich in Erklärungsnot. "Er hat Angst allein zu sein?" versuchte er es. Commander Ford glaubte ihm jedoch kein Wort.

"Können sie das Ding nicht wie jedes andere in einen Käfig stecken und dort lassen? Müssen sie das hier auf die Brücke bringen?"

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging seit einiger Zeit durch die Mannschaft, die in der Nähe standen und Wolfgang Amadeus beobachteten. Selbst Lucas war in die Hocke gegangen und beobachtete das affenartige Tier, das in die Hände zu klatschen schien und gleichzeitig reparierte sich der Schaden an der Station vor ihm wie von selbst. "Das ist doch nicht möglich." sagte jemand erstaunt hinter Lucas. "Wir versuchen bereits seit Stunden die Verbindungen wieder herzustellen und nun... das ist unglaublich."

"Ja, das ist eben Wolfgang Amadeus, ein wahrer Meister." sagte Rufus, zwar etwas unsicher, aber überzeugend. Er hatte sich von Ford gelöst und war zu seinem Freund gehuscht, der ihm nun auf die Hand sprang und sich an ihn kuschelte, da die Arbeit beendet war. Die entsprechenden Crewmitglieder, die an dieser Station zuvor gearbeitet hatten, checkten die Systeme.

"Es ist alles wieder normal. Hier sind keine Fehlfunktionen mehr... das ist ... mir fehlen die Worte." sagte der Lieutenant, der sich genauer damit beschäftigte.

Kritisch auf das Tier blickend erhob sich Lucas. "Mir fallen hingegen einige ein."

Ford zwängte sich durch die Massen. "Alle Mann zurück an die Arbeit, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen! Los Leute, wir haben ein Boot wieder flott zu bekommen." Dann packte er Lucas am Oberarm und zog ihn weg. "Du hast doch hoffentlich eine gute Erklärung für mich."

"Nein, habe ich nicht und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das möglich sein kann. Je länger ich das hier beobachte umso mehr bin ich der Meinung, dass wir mit unserer Vermutung falsch liegen."

"Welcher Vermutung?"

Die blauen Augen sahen ihn ratlos an. "Ich weiß es noch nicht genau." Sie beide blickten zu Rufus. Er war wieder ein Herz und eine Seele mit seinem neuen kleinen Freund, der sich auf seiner Schulter zusammen gerollt hatte und kuschelte.

"Egal was du hier gerade zu tun hattest, ich schlage vor wir gehen zu Bridger und unterhalten uns mal mit ihm." sagte Ford und winkte Brody. "Bring unseren Sängerknaben zu seinem Quartier, wir müssen zu Bridger und ich möchte nicht, dass der hier bleibt."

Total unglücklich fügte sich Jim in sein Schicksal. Widersprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr, denn der Commander ließ keine Zeit verstreichen und hatte sich mit Lucas sofort auf dem Weg gemacht. "Den MagLev können wir nicht benutzen, der steckt gerade wieder fest." informierte Lucas Ford noch, als dieser gerade auf entsprechende Kabine zusteuern wollte. Genervt wandte sich Jonathan dem anderen Weg zu und folgte dem Teenager, der ihm nun einige Schritte voraus war. Und wer hatte nun die schlimmste und undankbarste Aufgabe von allen? Jim natürlich. Ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch um diesen Verrückten mit seinem Haustier kümmern. Das war wirklich die Hölle auf Erden.


	11. Geständnisse

"Hey Jimmy, kommst du, oder willst du am Ende Ärger vom Commander bekommen, weil du deiner Aufgabe nicht nachgekommen bist. Ich könnte schließlich irgendetwas anstellen oder gar schlimmer, unserem Musteroffizier folgen." Langsam war es Rufus auch zu blöd immer von dem Commander als wandelnde Katastrophe dargestellt zu werden. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn so manch einer hier ein wenig extrem auf ihn reagierte? Und Wolfgang Amadeus war nun mal ein lebhaftes Kerlchen, das seinen eigenen Kopf hatte - Rufus in gewisser Weise nicht unähnlich. Außerdem hatte das kleine Wesen ja mehr Gutes vollbracht, als Unheil gestiftet. Wozu also die ganze Aufregung und dieser übelgelaunte Anstandswauwau, wie Rufus nun innerlich seinen speziellen Freund Jimmy nannte.

"Hey man, jetzt mach mal halblang. Ich bring dich jetzt zu deiner Kabine und dann bleibst du da und ich kann mich wieder wichtigen Dingen widmen." Brody rollte mit den Augen.

Der Sänger schob seine Unterlippe nach vorne. "Das war aber wieder mal so gar nicht nett. Warum seid ihr hier nur immer alle so gereizt?"

"Wegen dir." kam knapp die Antwort.

Rufus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Jim um, der ihm die ganze Zeit mehr schlurfend als gehend gefolgt war. Der Musiker blickte ernst. "Und was genau passt euch nicht an mir?" Dabei war Rufus mehr oder weniger klar, dass insbesondere Jim Brody Angst davor hatte, dass seine Männlichkeit leiden müsse, wenn er in seiner Nähe war.

"Jim hat Angst. Hehehehe…"

Der Lieutenant glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Was soll das denn heißen? Ich hab keine Angst! Wovor sollte ich denn Angst haben! Du solltest lieber aufpassen was du sagst."

Rufus blickte nur entgeistert in Richtung seiner Hemdtasche, aus welcher ihm der niedliche Wolfgang Amadeus entgegensah. "Ich habe nichts gesagt." antwortete Rufus daraufhin geistesabwesend, ohne hoch zu schauen.

"Hä…was soll das jetzt wieder?" War das schon wieder so eine Eigenart des Sängers über die man sich nur wundern konnte? "Ich schlage vor wir gehen jetzt einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Kabine und dann kannst du da diesem Affen auf die Nerven gehen." grummelte Brody so vor sich hin und versuchte den Musiker dazu zu bewegen, endlich weiter zu gehen. Dieser allerdings blickte immer noch leicht perplex zu dem kleinen Wesen in seiner Hemdtasche.

Hatte er jetzt Halluzinationen? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Solche Zeiten waren für ihn vorbei. Und außerdem hatte er im MacLev doch jemanden reden hören, der irgendwie schon so klang wie er selbst, weshalb es schließlich auch kein Wunder war, dass alle dachten er hätte diese Dinge gesagt. Völlig ignorierend was Jim gerade gesagt hatte, sah er ihn an. "Ich glaub ich sollte schnell zu der Besprechung…du wirst es nicht glauben, aber…"

"Ja, ja, soweit kommt es noch, dass ich dich jetzt zu der Besprechung lasse. Der Commander dreht mir den Hals ab…natürlich erst nachdem er sich an dir abreagiert hat. Also, sparen wir uns das und gehen brav zur Kabine."

Rufus wollte etwas sagen, aber der Lieutenant kam ihm zuvor.

"Und komm nicht auf die Idee dann von dort aus direkten Kurs auf die Kabine des Captains zu nehmen. Also, los!" Jim hatte keinen Bock mehr und schien die Geduld zu verlieren.

Rufus erkannte, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte das jetzt mit dem Offizier auszudiskutieren und marschierte schlechtgelaunt davon. Jim rollte mit den Augen. "Endlich." Als die beiden dann vor Rufus' Kabine standen, fasste der Sänger den Entschluss die Sache jetzt doch endlich mal zu klären. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass Jimmy Boy ihm immer noch diese Sache mit dem Kuss nachtrug oder sonst irgendwie sauer auf ihn war. "Sag mal, kannst du mich auch wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln?"

__

"Normalen Menschen."

Brody hob eine Augenbraue. War da jetzt ein Echo? Rufus hatte aber gar nicht die Lippen bewegt. War der Kerl jetzt auch noch Bauchredner? "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." gab Jim daraufhin zurück. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass dieses komische Echo aus Richtung dieses Affen gekommen war. Er richtete seinen Blick auf das Tier und versuchte irgendein Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass seine Vermutung stimmte.

"Jimmy, ich dachte wir könnten das hier mal ausdiskutieren, weißt du?" Rufus legte seine Stirn in Falten. Hörte der überhaupt zu? "Hey Jimmy, hallo!"

Doch Brody schien mit seinem Blick irgendwie an Wolfgang Amadeus zu kleben. Was war nur los? Er fühlte sich irgendwie komisch, fast schwindelig. War das dieser Affe, der das mit ich machte? Oder war er womöglich nur überarbeitet?

"Jimmy!" rief Rufus zum wiederholten Male und holte Brody damit endlich aus seiner Starre. "Was ist denn los?"

"Ich…ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich eigentlich nichts gegen dich habe." sagte der Lieutenant und wunderte sich gerade selber, ob das gerade aus seinem Mund gekommen war.

"Nein?" Auch Rufus war leicht perplex, dass Jim auf einmal doch auf seine Frage einging…und dann auch gleich so.

"Ja, weißt du, eigentlich bin ich sogar ein Fan von dir und mag deine Musik. Ich habe auch alle deine Platten." Brody hielt sich vor Schreck den Mund zu, während Rufus beinahe der Unterkiefer nach unten geklappt wäre.

"Jimmy, hast du irgendetwas genommen?" Der Musiker war schon leicht besorgt.

Brodys Hand löste sich wieder von seinem Mund. "Nein, ich hab nur Angst, wenn sich das rum spricht, das sich dann alle hier an Bord den Mund über mich zerreißen werden. Die könnten noch falsche Schlussfolgerungen machen und das würde so gar nicht zu meinem sonstigen coolen Auftreten passen." Nachdem diese Worte aus Brody herausgesprudelt waren, musste er sich selbst an den Kopf fassen. Wie kam es denn, dass er hier auf einmal alle Karten auf den Tisch legte? Was war los?

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Rufus konnte es kaum glauben.

"Ja." Der Lieutenant verzog das Gesicht. "Ich meinte nein. Nein! Ja!" Er fasste sich an den Kopf. "Hilfe, was sag ich da nur? Was hat dieses Vieh mit mir gemacht?" Er zeigte auf Wolfgang Amadeus.

Rufus legte seine Stirn in Falten und schaute seinen kleinen Freund an. "Du mein Kleiner? Hast du noch mehr verborgene Talente, außer Leute nachmachen und Dinge reparieren?"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Brody verwirrt.

"Später. Du bist also wirklich ein heimlicher Fan?"

"Ja." Brody rollte mit den Augen. Hörte das auch noch mal auf? Er wollte diese ganzen Sachen nicht sagen. Die Wahrheit war einfach zu peinlich.

"Sieht fast so aus als könntest du nicht lügen." bemerkte Rufus. "Hat dir das Konzert gefallen, bei welchem du so übelgelaunt dabei warst?"

"Ja, das war total schön." Gleich war es soweit und Brody war bereit dazu, sich selbst eine zu verpassen. Rufus hingegen fand das sehr lustig. "Na sieh an. Das freut mich sehr zu hören. Und sag mal, unser kleiner Kuss, den fandest du in Wirklichkeit auch nicht so schrecklich."

"Spinnst du! Das war furchtbar!"

Rufus fing an zu schmollen. Mist, das meinte er also ernst. Leicht beleidigt schaute der Sänger den Lieutenant an. "Willst du ein Autogramm?"

"Und wie, ich hab mich nur nicht getraut zu fragen…okay, jetzt reicht's!" Brody schaute sich um, hoffentlich hatte bis hier niemand diese Unterhaltung mitbekommen. "Ich mach das nicht mehr mit, was ist hier los? Ist das dieses Tier?" Er zeigt wieder auf Wolfgang Amadeus.

"Hm, scheint so." antwortete Rufus. "Aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie er das angestellt hat."

__

"Hehehehehe…" kam es aus dem Mund des kleinen Wesens. Im nächsten Moment wurde Brody wieder kurz schwindelig, fühlte sich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde danach wieder völlig normal. "Ist es vorbei?"

"Testen wir's. Hast du mich gern, Jimmy Boy?"

"Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen!" Einige Sekunden verstrichen bis Brody erleichtert ausatmete. "Dieses Teil ist gefährlich!"

"Das ist kein Teil, sondern ein…was auch immer. Er tut keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide und wenn du mich fragst, war es echt nötig, dass du dich mal aussprichst. Und keine Sorge, ich verrate es auch keinem. Allerdings solltest du dir überlegen, ob du weiter so ein Geheimnis daraus machen willst. Ob du mir das glaubst oder nicht, aber meine Musik ist nicht nur etwas für Homosexuelle. Wenn du das anderen Fans versuchen würdest klar zu machen, hättest du eine ernsthafte Diskussion am Hals. Außerdem kommt sie auch bei Frauen gut an." Rufus grinste.

"Was weißt du bitte von Frauen?"

"Mehr als mir lieb ist." Er lachte. "Die schmeißen sich mir förmlich nach, da bin ich völlig machtlos." Und wieder lachte er. "Wollen wir jetzt vielleicht doch zu Bridger und Lucas…und dem Commander gehen?" Der Sänger hielt dem Offizier den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus unter die Nase.


	12. Gesprächsrunde

Ford klopfte bei Bridger. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihnen geöffnet wurde. Der Captain zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die beiden vor seinem Quartier stehen sah. "Gibt es Probleme?"

Mit verschränkten Armen sah der Commander ihn an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "So ähnlich könnte man das nennen. Dürfen wir rein kommen? Ich fürchte das hier könnte ein klein wenig dauern."

"Wir sollten Dr. Smith dazu holen." ergänzte Lucas.

Bridger sah den Teenager fragend an.

"Keine Sorge, wir erklären ihnen gleich alles, aber erst einmal sollten wir uns dazu irgendwo zusammen setzten, wo uns nicht ständig einer im Weg steht." Damit meinte Lucas den Offizier, der nicht unweit von ihnen damit beschäftigt war eine defekte Platte auszutauschen und die darunter liegenden Kabel auf Schäden zu untersuchen.

Der Captain öffnete ein Stück weiter die Tür und ließ sie eintreten, während er selbst zu der internen Kommunikationskonsole ging und nach Dr. Smith rufen ließ. Er packte ein angefangenes Buch zur Seite und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Süßigkeiten befanden sich dieses mal keine in seinem Quartier, die ihm jemand weg essen könnte. "Ich durchlebe gerade nur ein kleines Deja vú, mir kommt das hier alles sehr bekannt vor. Ich hoffe nur, das hier wird nicht wieder zur Gewohnheit."

Commander Ford musste tief durchatmen. "Allerdings, ich weiß nur zu gut was sie meinen. Kaum ist dieser Kerl wieder an Bord geht hier alles drunter und drüber und das Vieh das er angeschleppt hat, tut sein übriges."

"Damit sollten wir warten bis Dr. Smith hier ist." sagte Lucas und setzte sich zwischen die beiden Offiziere an den Tisch.

"Ich bitte darum." sagte Bridger, dem das hier nicht nur ein bisschen nervte, sondern nun wirklich lästig wurde. "Diese ganzen kleinen Sitzungen hier bin ich wirklich sehr leid."

"Es gibt aber einen Grund, Captain und den sollten sie sich anhören. Ich weiß nicht was Lucas vermutet, aber das was wir gerade auf der Brücke erlebt haben, war nicht von schlechten Eltern, wenn sie verstehen." sagte der Commander.

Bevor Bridger etwas erwiedern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und nach einem kurzen Zeichen des Captains, betrat Wendy Smith die Kapitänskajüte. "Sie hatten mich rufen lassen?" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Anwesenden.

"Oh ja, aber mehr auf Befehl von Mr. Wolenczak hier, der wichtige Neuigkeiten für uns hat." sagte Nathan mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Lucas schenkte ihm nur ein missbilligendes Lächeln. "Das hier ist vielleicht ernster als wir vorher dachten."

"Was du nicht sagst." ließ der Commander vernehmen.

"Worum geht es denn?" Wendy sah zu Lucas. Sie versuchte ihn nicht zu lesen, was ihr durch ihre nun aufgeweckte Neugier nur schwerer fiel.

"Es geht um unsere kleine Entdeckung, die wir untersuchen wollten, sobald hier an Bord wieder mehr Ruhe eingekehrt ist." Lucas machte eine kurze Pause in welcher er die anderen Personen im Raum ansah.

"Um diesen kleinen Affen?" sagte Wendy.

"Wenn es denn ein Affe ist." sagte Ford und lehnte sich dabei in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ich zweifel da stark daran."

"Captain, wir haben eben auf der Brücke gesehen wie dieses Tier irgendwie die Systeme an einer beschädigten Station wieder hergestellt hat und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie. Es stand einfach nur da, hat mit seinen Pfoten geklatscht und auf einmal war alles wieder ganz. Das ist nicht normal." Lucas gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

Bridger hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sich genauso wie Ford zurück gelehnt. Sein Ellenbogen ruhte auf der Lehne. Er warf Wendy einen kurzen Blick zu. "Meinst du in Form von Telepathie?"

"Könnte sein, anders weiß ich nicht mehr wie ich das erklären soll." zuckte Lucas mit den Schultern.

"Das ist unmöglich. Es ist noch niemals nachgewiesen worden, dass Affen telepathische Fähigkeiten haben. Das müsste ich doch wissen." warf Wendy ein.

"Und was ist wenn es kein Affe ist?" bestand Lucas weiterhin auf seinem Standpunkt.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch. Unser Sängerknabe hat sich ein Wesen direkt aus der Hölle angelacht und zieht mit seinem neugebundenen Teufelspakt durch die Welt. Wer weiß, am Ende werden wir noch alle verflucht und müssen seine Musik ununterbrochen hören."

Lucas sah den Commander an, als hätte dieser eben verkündet, er würde demnächst im Clownskostüm zum Dienst erscheinen. "Das kann man wohl kaum als Hölle bezeichnen." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und kehrte lieber wieder zum Thema zurück. "Die Sache ist die, dass der Vorfall auf der Brücke nicht der einzige seiner Art war, sondern bereits vorher komische Sachen passiert sind. Captain, sie selbst haben sicherlich auch schon etwas wahr genommen als sie vorhin auf dem Seedeck mit dem Wesen zusammen gestoßen sind. Irgendwas richtet das mit uns an. Dazu kommt noch, dass das Ding frisst als bestünde sein Magen aus einem schwarzen Loch! Sie kennen Ivas Portionen, niemand schafft es zwei davon mit einem Mal zu verputzen, das ist schier unmöglich!"

"Ja, aber was ist es deiner Meinung nach?" fragte Bridger, der nicht wirklich wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe schon zuviel gesehen um auch nur etwas auszuschließen."

"Hast du bereits versucht etwas über diese Spezies heraus zu finden? Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es findet sich doch etwas." schlug Dr. Smith vor.

"Oder aber wir fragen in den Labors von allen Wissenschaftlern nach, ob denen eines ihrer Experimente abhanden gekommen ist, das halte ich eher für wahrscheinlich." sagte Ford.

"Das erklärt aber nicht den Vorfall auf der Brücke. Ich mag zu bezweifeln, das solche Fähigkeiten allein durch genetische Experimente hervorgerufen werden können." äußerte Lucas sofort seine Bedenken.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Rufus stürmte herein gefolgt von einem peinlich berührten Lieutenant Brody, der dem Sänger sofort eine Predigt halten wollte, dass man nicht ohne anzuklopfen herein stürmte. "Ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen!" sagte der Sänger in großer Pose, als wäre er auf der Bühne. Brody blieb letztendlich nichts mehr übrig, als noch die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen und sich von dieser nicht weg zu bewegen. Vielleicht musste er schnell genug flüchten, da war er an dieser Stelle genau richtig.

Augenrollend atmete Ford schwer aus. "Es hat sie niemand hierher gebeten. Soweit ich mich erinnere lautete mein Befehl, dass sie sich zu ihrem Quartier begeben sollten und dort auch bleiben!" Die Stimme des Commanders hatte einen festen Unterton angenommen.

"Ja ja, schon gut. Jetzt muss ich ihnen etwas zeigen, das ist großartig." Rufus Wainwright huschte leichtfüßig um den Tisch herum und blieb vor Lucas stehen. Nachdem er merkte, dass es doch etwas unbequem war gebeugt da zu stehen und dem Computergenie das Tier auf seiner Hand vor die Nase zu halten, kniete er sich vor ihm hin. Interessiert sahen die andern dem Schauspiel zu, während Lucas Angst bekam hier gleich einen Heiratsantrag zu bekommen.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Lucas mit gerunzelter Stirn. Das fehlte hier noch, dass der Sänger wieder peinlich wurde und das obwohl er ihm doch so einiges an Versprechen abgerungen hatte.

"Keine Angst, nichts schlimmes. Guck einfach nur Wolfgang Amadeus fest in die Augen und du mein kleiner machst jetzt mit Lucas das, was du vorher bei Jimmy gemacht hast, ja?" Er drückte dem Tier einen Kuss auf den Kopf und beobachtete dann aufmerksam Lucas, der nun das Wesen auf der Hand von Rufus betrachtete.

"Und? Es guckt mich an, sonst nichts."

"Ja genau, und nun pass auf. Lucas, könntest du dir vorstellen doch schwul zu werden?"

"Auf gar keinen Fall."

Angewidert verzog Rufus das Gesicht. "Wahrscheinlich hat der kleine gerade keine Lust." Er drehte die Hand wieder zu sich und streichelte Wolfgang Amadeus über den Bauch.

"Mr. Wainwright, wenn sie unsere Zeit verschwenden wollen, dann gehen sie lieber woanders hin, hier haben wir gerade weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen." seufzte Commander Ford vor sich hin.

Rufus blickte zu dem dunkelhäutigen Mann und auch sein kleiner Wolfgang Amadeus hatte sich zu diesem herum gedreht. Die großen Kulleraugen schienen ihn fast anklagend zu betrachten.

"Los verschwinden sie und packen das Vieh endlich mal in einen Käfig." Ihm wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick unwohler zumute, je länger das Tier ihn ansah.

Rufus stemmte den freien Arm in die Hüfte. "Können sie mir eigentlich einmal sagen, was sie so sehr an mir stört? An meiner Person selbst kann es doch nicht liegen!"

"Sehr gerne, sie sind das was ich früher immer sein wollte und nicht werden durfte, weil mein Vater was dagegen hatte. Sie kommen hier an Bord, werden von allen umschwärmt, nur weil sie ein wenig auf dem Klavier herum klimpern und dabei noch hübsch singen. Das kann ich alles auch, nur ich habe das nicht zum Beruf machen können! Statt dessen bin ich zur Navy gegangen. Ich war ein hervorragender Tänzer und hätte eine Wahnsinnskarriere machen können, doch wenn man von allen Seiten nur zu hören bekommt, man würde schwul sein oder letztendlich als solcher enden, dann hilft das nicht gerade seinen Traum zu verwirklichen! Ich möchte auch einmal ganz losgelöst von allen Vorurteilen und Zwängen auf der Bühne stehen und mich selbst verwirklichen! Mir sollten die Frauen rote Rosen auf die Bühne werfen, mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen wollen und an der Schleuse bereits auf mich warten, damit ich ihnen Autogramme gebe. Wegen mir campiert keiner tagelang an irgendwelchen Stränden, schenkt mir Muffins und was weiß ich nicht noch was."

"Oh, wo wir gerade bei Muffins sind." unterbrach Lucas mit einem mal den Redeschwall des Commanders. "Hast du Dave Kuchen gegeben?" Er hatte Rufus dabei auf die Schulter getippt bis dieser sich zu ihm herum drehte.

"Wie? Ach das, ja, ich habe ihm die Muffins gegeben, die ich von meinen Fans am Tag meiner Abreise bekommen habe. Wieso? Hättest du gerne etwas davon gehabt?" Sofort war der Commander vergessen und Rufus kroch auf seinen Knien näher an Lucas heran. "Sieh Wolfgang Amadeus genau an und dann sag mir was du möchtest. Los kleiner, mach das Lucas mir seine wahren Gefühle offenbart."

Wolfgang Amadeus hatte aber keine Lust, statt dessen sprang er Rufus von der Hand und auf die Schulter von Lucas, wo er sich an diesen anschmiegte. Glücklich schloß das Tier seine Augen und begann ein kleines Nickerchen auf der Schulter des Computergenies. "Nun wissen wir, was er genau macht und auch warum Dave mit Magenproblemen auf der Krankenstation liegt." seufzte das Computergenie. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und Backwaren von Leuten, die man nicht einmal kannte, jemanden zum essen geben? Und der kleine Wolfgang Amadeus brachte die Menschen dazu ihre innersten Gefühle zu offenbaren. Das Boot glich mehr und mehr einem Hexenkessel.

Verwirrt blickte der Sänger zu Lucas. "Bitte?" Der Teenager ignorierte ihn.

Commander Ford hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Nun Wendy, meinen sie nicht auch, dass es einen weiteren Besuch auf der Insel wert ist, wo wir unseren kleinen Besucher her haben?" sagte Bridger.

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es ist, als würde dieses Tier in das Innerste eines jeden Menschen blicken und ihn dazu bringen das zu sagen, was einen tief innen bewegt."

"Nicht wahr? Der kleine ist fantastisch und er kann sogar sprechen. Aber noch nicht sehr viel." Rufus rückte näher an Lucas heran, wo er mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rücken von Wolfgang Amadeus strich. "Sie werden ihm doch jetzt nicht etwa was tun? Ich werde es nicht erlauben, wenn sie ihm Nadeln in seinen kleinen süßen Körper stecken und ihm weh tun!"

"Niemand hat etwas davon gesagt, Rufus." meinte Lucas abschätzig und versuchte etwas von diesem davon zu rücken, doch weiter ging es nicht mehr, denn er saß schon halb Bridger auf dem Schoß.

"Och komm schon. Er hätte ruhig dich dazu bringen können mir zu sagen, was du tief in dir fühlst, du hast doch genauso Angst dich zu offenbaren wir der Commander. Im übrigen können sie gerne als Tänzer mit zu mir auf die Bühne kommen, wenn sie möchte und Jim kriegt später sein Autogramm das er unbedingt wollte." Er zwinkerte Brody an der Tür zu, der sofort knallrot im Gesicht anlief.

Ford warf Brody einen bösen Blick zu. Er fühlte sich verraten, ausgerechnet in Jim Brody einen Fan dieses Sängers zu finden war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

"Wir sollten nichts überstürzen." brachte Bridger endlich Ordnung in die Runde. "Mr. Wainwright, ich möchte von ihnen, dass sie diese neue Fähigkeit dieses Wesens nicht missbrauchen, andernfalls werde ich anordnen, dass es auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck unter Beobachtung gestellt wird, wo sie nicht mehr ran kommen. Dann werden wir sobald das Schiff wieder fährt diese Insel erneut ansteuern und uns dort nach weiteren von diesen Wesen umsehen. Bis dahin kannst du ja versuchen etwas darüber heraus zu finden, Lucas."

Das Computergenie nickte, als ihn der Captain ansah.

"Wenn es sich machen lässt, würde ich jetzt ganz gerne einige Untersuchen an dem Tier durchführen." Als Wendy den drohenden Blick des Sängers sah, ergänzte sie schnell. "Keine Sorge, es geht nur um Körperfunktionen, Röntgenaufnahmen und solche Dinge. Nichts wo ich Nadeln bräuchte oder es ihm weh tun könnte."

"Das will ich auch hoffen!"

"Gut, da das nun geklärt ist, möchte ich sie bitten zu gehen. Wir haben nun einiges zu tun und sie sollten sich wirklich für eine Weile in ihr Quartier zurück ziehen, Mr. Wainwright." Bridger erhob sich. Brody hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und war auf dem Weg zur Brücke.

Lucas stand vorsichtig auf, damit Wolfgang Amadeus nicht von seiner Schulter fiel. Etwas was gar nicht möglich war, denn das Tier hatte sich mit seinem Schwanz und den Pfoten an seinem Hemd festgekrallt, dass es wie ein Klettverschluß festsaß. Selbst als Rufus versucht hatte ihn herunter zu holen, blieb er auf der Schulter. "Nun... dann muss ich eben warten, bis er wieder aufwacht."

"Ich bin dann in meiner Kabine und versuche etwas im Internet zu finden." sagte Lucas mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung Bridger und Smith. Der Commander hatte sich nicht weiter bewegt und saß nach wie vor halb verzweifelt am Tisch.

Rufus schlug ihm auf den Rücken. "Ach kommen sie schon. Ihre feminime Seite ist doch wirklich hübsch."

Dieser Blick, den der Commander nun für Rufus übrig hatte, konnte die nächste Eiszeit beschwören und der Sänger beschloß sich fürs erste davon zu machen. Über sein kleines Trauma musste der Commander erst einmal hinweg kommen, dann konnten sie vielleicht noch einmal miteinander darüber verhandeln, ob er nicht als Pianist bei Rufus in der Band anfangen wollte. Er konnte immer mal neue Musiker gebrauchen und wenn Ford wirklich so gut war, wie er behauptete würde es auf gar keinen Fall schaden, ihn dabei zu haben.


	13. Krankenbesuch

Bridger schloß hinter Rufus die Tür und sah zu Ford und Smith. "Ich gebe es ihnen gegenüber ehrlich zu. Das hier hat mich doch sehr beunruhigt." Sah er richtig und Ford zitterte leicht? "Nehmen sie es locker Jonathan, außer den hier anwesenden hat niemand etwas mitbekommen und was mit diesem Tier los ist, wissen wir nicht. Mir ist das nicht geheuer und ich mache mir auch Sorgen, was als nächstes kommen könnte. Ich möchte nicht, dass Lucas dem Ding zu lange ausgeliefert ist." Bridger wandte sich an die Ärztin. "Wendy, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bietet, werden sie dieses Wesen in einen Käfig setzen wie es sich für ein solches Tier gehört. Ich möchte es nicht mehr frei auf meinem Boot herum laufen wissen."

Die Telepathin sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Hatten sie vorhin nicht noch etwas anders behauptet?"

"Ja, das habe ich, aber ich habe auch schon meine Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Ich bin heute von diesem Wesen an etwas erinnert worden, was ich lange Zeit versucht habe zu verdrängen. Den Schmerz über den Verlust meiner Frau und meines Sohnes möchte ich nicht immer und immer wieder erleben, wenn ich diesem Tier zu nahe komme."

"Warum setzen wir es dann nicht einfach dort aus, wo dieser Mistkerl es her hat?" sagte Jonathan.

"Bitte, Mr. Wainwright hat nicht gewusst was er da gefunden hat. Keiner von uns hat das. Ihn können sie dafür nicht verantwortlich machen Jonathan. Nein, wir sollten vorsichtig vorgehen. Diese Insel erkunden und versuchen heraus zu finden, ob es noch weitere von ihnen gibt." Bridger lief langsam auf und ab.

"Dann sollten wir uns schleunigst an die Arbeit machen." sagte Dr. Smith. "Ich werde ein paar Untersuchungen vorbereiten und sie dann über den Stand dieser informieren." Der Captain nickte ihr zu, als sie den Raum verließ.

"Falls sie sich Sorgen machen, ob das heute in mein Logbuch kommt, was sie von sich gegeben haben, so kann ich sie beruhigen, Commander. Das sind Dinge die gehen niemanden etwas an und haben weder in ihrer Akte noch im Logbuch etwas zu suchen. Also gehen sie schon auf die Brücke zurück und sorgen dafür, dass wir bald wieder seetüchtig sind."

"Aye, Sir." sagte der Commander, dem dennoch nicht gut war und verließ die Kapitänskajüte.

"Ähm Rufus?" sagte Lucas, als er auf dem Weg zu seiner Kabine war.

"Ja?" kam daraufhin die Antwort des Sängers.

"Warum genau verfolgst du mich jetzt? Ich habe keine Zeit, ich habe Nachforschungen anzustellen, falls du dich erinnern möchtest." Er war stehen geblieben und hatte Rufus leicht genervt angesehen.

"Du hast aber immer noch den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus auf deiner Schulter." Rufus schmollte ein wenig.

"Ja und? Lass ihn doch da, wo ist das Problem?"

Rufus fühlte sich ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen. "Ich dachte ja nur…"

"Wieso gehst du nicht Dave einen Krankenbesuch abstatten, immerhin hast du ihn in gewisser Weise erst in die Krankenstation gebracht." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich das Computergenie wieder um und marschierte, mit dem kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus auf seiner Schulter, weiter in Richtung seiner Kabine.

Nicht gerade in ausgelassener Stimmung machte sich Rufus tatsächlich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Dass es seinem Fan so schlecht gegangen war, nachdem er die Muffins gegessen hatte, hatte der Sänger gar nicht mitbekommen. Und es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass es ihm egal war. Also spazierte er los.

Von irgendwo her hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch, welches beinahe wie ein Händeklatschen klang, aber irgendwie auch keins war. Als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, sah er eine wütende Lonnie Henderson und einen gewissen Lieutenant Ben Krieg, der gerade eine beachtlich rote Stelle im Gesicht aufzuweisen hatte. Man musste nun nicht mehr großartig kombinieren, um herauszufinden, was hier gerade dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Niedergeschlagen machte sich Ben davon und kam an Rufus vorbei. "Was ist denn passiert?" wollte der Sänger wissen.

Ben rollte mit den Augen. "Gar nichts. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, aber irgendwie hat das nicht funktioniert. Das nächste Mal versuch ich es doch mit der "Ich bin ein Idiot"-Tour. Da bin ich besser beraten mit." Mit diesen Worten machte sich der Offizier aus dem Staub.

Lonnie hatte Rufus nun auch erspäht und lief auf ihn zu, als wäre eben nichts weiter geschehen. "Hallo Rufus! Endlich sehe ich dich auch mal! Seit du an Bord gekommen bist, hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Chance dich zu treffen…aber ein Glück ist der Zufall auf meiner Seite und wir laufen uns hier über den Weg."

Rufus machte sich in diesem Moment Gedanken darüber, ob Lonnie wohl eine gute Taucherin war, wenn sie so lange reden konnte ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. "Ja, ein Glück."

"Und, wie geht es dir so?" fragte sie munter drauf weiter.

"Mir geht's gut, aber frag mal Dave."

"Dave? Wieso, was ist mit dem?" Das war doch der Typ gewesen, der ihr unter die Nase gerieben hatte, sich fest vorgenommen zu haben Rufus schöne Augen zu machen, um ihn endlich für sich zu gewinnen.

"Soweit ich weiß sind ihm ein paar Muffins nicht bekommen und er liegt auf der Krankenstation. Und irgendwie…hat er die Muffins wohl von mir." Er lachte verlegen.

"Du wolltest Dave vergiften?" fragte Lonnie total verwirrt.

"Nein, nein! Um Gottes Willen! Die haben Fans mir geschenkt."

"Was? Deine Fans wollten dich vergiften?" Lonnie war total entsetzt.

Rufus lachte. "Nein…sie können nur nicht backen. Das war mir nur entfallen. In dem Moment in welchem ich Dave die Muffins gegeben habe, war ich wohl irgendwie abgelenkt. Wer weiß wo ich wieder mit meinen Gedanken war." Eigentlich wusste er ja ziemlich genau wo er mit seinen Gedanken war…oder besser bei wem.

Lonnie lächelte verstehend. "Oh das kenne ich von mir auch. Mir ist zum Beispiel gestern während des Dienstes eingefallen, dass ich meine Wäsche noch waschen wollte…und dann hab ich glatt vergessen auf meine Anzeige auf dem Bildschirm zu achten."

Rufus grinste. "Ja ja, so oder ähnlich war es bei mir auch."

"Gibst du eigentlich noch ein Konzert an Bord dieses Mal?" fragte Lonnie interessiert.

"Ich weiß nicht. An mir soll es nicht liegen. Vielleicht hab ich dann sogar jemanden, der mich am Klavier begleitet. Ich habe da nämlich so eine gewisse Person ins Auge gefasst." Mittlerweile hatte sich die Idee bei dem Musiker festgesetzt, dass der Commander ihm bei dem einen oder anderen Stück unterstützen würde. Er würde ihm schon noch zu seinem persönlichen Glück verhelfen, auch wenn dieser sich dessen noch nicht bewusst war. Es war sogar wahrscheinlich, dass er sich dagegen wehren würde, doch am Ende würde er Rufus sicher dankbar sein.

"Oh wirklich? Verrätst du mir, an wen du da denkst?"

"Nein, lieber nicht. Am Ende dringt das noch zu ihm durch und ich hab keine Chance mehr ihn dazu zu bringen bei mir mitzumachen. Wahrscheinlich bringt er mich eher um."

Lonnie war verwirrt. Was meinte er nur? "Pass lieber auf, dass der Commander nichts davon mitbekommt wenn du hier etwas planst, irgendwie ist er in Bezug auf deine Person immer so leicht reizbar."

Rufus nickte und versuchte sich ein allzu auffälliges Grinsen zu verkneifen.

"Ich muss dann jetzt auch weiter. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt endlich mal dazu kommen meine Wäsche zu waschen…wir sehen uns sicher." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier.

Rufus konnte nun auch endlich weiter seiner Wege gehen und war nun wenig später auf der Krankenstation angekommen. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür, hinter welcher sich Dave befand. Als er nichts hörte entschied er sich einfach dazu seinen Kopf vorsichtig in den Raum zu stecken, um einfach mal nachzusehen.

Dave lag regungslos in einem Bett und schien wohl zu schlafen. Da hatte Rufus Pech, wenn dem so war, musste er eben ein anderes Mal wieder kommen. Gerade als er die Tür wieder zu machen wollte, hörte er ein leises, aber aufgebrachtes "Rufus!".

Überrascht hielt Rufus in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute zu Dave. "Hi…wie geht's dir?" Er machte die Tür zu und setzte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler ans Bett.

"Jetzt gerade geht es mir doch viel besser." sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Rufus lächelte. "Hör mal, das tut mir wirklich leid. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass die Muffins so eine Wirkung haben würden. Ich habe das nicht gewollt."

Dave setzte sich auf und schaute den Sänger mit einem schmachtenden Lächeln an. Rufus fiel jetzt erst richtig auf, wie blass der Wissenschaftler war. "Das ist schon in Ordnung Rufus. So schlimm ist es gar nicht, ich habe mich nur ein paar Mal übergeben und mir wurde der Magen ausgepumpt. Alles halb so wild."

Rufus staunte nicht schlecht. Nicht so wild? Wie konnte er ihm da nicht böse sein? "Nein, also pass auf. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich bitte wissen. Das hier ist meine Schuld und es geht nicht, dass du so tust als wäre das nichts gewesen, nur weil…also…du mein Fan bist. Liegt das echt nur daran? Du kannst auch als Fan ruhig sauer sein, wenn ich dich unabsichtlich vergifte." Rufus lachte verlegen.

Dave schaute noch schmachtender als zuvor. Wie konnte er denn ernsthaft daran denken sauer auf Rufus zu sein? dazu war er gar nicht im Stande. Allerdings wenn ihm so eine Möglichkeit schon in die Hände gespielt wurde, würde er sie sicher nicht verkommen lassen. Was hatte der Musiker gesagt? Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was Rufus für ihn tun kann, soll er es ihn wissen lassen? Wenn dem so war…vielleicht sollte er die Situation richtig nutzen.

"Also raus mit der Sprache, soll ich dir etwas bringen, oder brauchst du erst einmal deine Ruhe od…"

"Ein Date."

"Hm?" Hatte Rufus gerade richtig gehört?

"Wie wäre es mit einem Date."

"Ein Date?" Der Sänger hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und fragte lieber noch einmal nach, bevor er hier etwas falsch verstand.

"Ja…das wäre etwas worüber ich mich wirklich freuen würde."

Rufus war völlig verunsichert. An so etwas hatte er jetzt nicht gedacht. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass Dave gleich so einen Nutzen aus diesem Angebot ziehen würde. Das hatte ja Ähnlichkeit mit seiner eigenen Denkweise.

Dave sah schon, dass der Sänger ein wenig zu grübeln schien und wollte seiner Bitte Nachdruck verleihen, in dem er sich an den Kopf fasste, als hätte er gerade starke Kopfschmerzen. Dies fruchtete natürlich bei Rufus' Schuldbewusstsein.

"Geht in Ordnung. Aber erst einmal solltest du dich erholen." Rufus stand auf, denn er wollte Dave mal nicht länger vom Schlafen abhalten. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass es Rufus großartig gegen den Strich ging, mit dem Wissenschaftler ausgehen zu müssen. Gegen ein Date mit einem jungen gutaussehenden Mann hatte man ja auch nichts auszusetzen.

Dave dachte in dem Moment gar nicht an schlafen. Er dachte viel mehr daran, wie sehr sich diese kleine Lebensmittelvergiftung, oder was auch immer das war, ausgezahlt hatte. Noch war der Sänger gezwungener Maßen bereit mit ihm auszugehen, aber das würde sich schon bald ändern und er hätte dessen Herz für sich gewonnen. Sie beide waren schließlich wie für einander geschaffen. Keine Frage.

Nun stand Rufus da auf einem Gang der seaQuest und wusste gar nicht was er jetzt machen sollte. Sein Kopf wusste es besser, doch seine Beine trugen ihn von ganz allein zu Lucas' Kabine.


	14. wahre Gefühle

Wolfgang Amadeus schlief schon längst nicht mehr. Während Lucas am Computer saß und nach weiteren Hinweisen über ihren eigenartigen Gast suchte, inspizierte das Wesen seine Kabine.

Mit dem Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt suchte Lucas mehr frustriert als motiviert im Internet. Er fand gar nichts. Lediglich die normalen Affenarten, aber mehr auch nicht. Wolfgang Amadeus sprang von seiner Koje direkt auf seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. Leise fiepend sah es den Teenager mit großen Augen an.

"Was hast du denn?" Lucas streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. Wolfgang Amadeus zwinkerte ihm liebevoll, fast schmachtend zu und Lucas hatte das seltsame Gefühl hier Rufus in Form eines Tieres vor sich zu haben. Zum Glück hielt dies nur einen Moment an, denn dann zupfte der kleinen an den Haaren die ihm in den Nacken hingen herum. Der Teenager ließ das Tier gewähren. Solange es nichts weiter anstellte, konnte es ruhig auf ihm herum turnen.

Die Tür zur Kabine flog auf. "Hey Luke!" Tony Piccolo lief locker die paar Stufen hinab und öffnete seinen Spind. Wolfgang Amadeus drehte sich auf der Schulter des Computergenies herum und sah Tony an. Der Ex-Häftling bemerkte ihren Gast im ersten Moment gar nicht und holte sich etwas aus seinem privaten Süßigkeitenvorrat. Er riß eine Packung M&M's auf und schon im nächsten Moment hatte Wolfgang Amadeus den Sprung von der Schulter des Teenagers auf den Arm Piccolos geschafft. Mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen wühlte das Wesen in der Tüte. Erschrocken ließ Tony die Tüte fallen und schüttelte seinen Arm, damit das Ding von ihm endlich losließ, doch Wolfgang Amadeus krallte sich in dessen Hemd.

Lucas sprang vor Schreck auf. Er hatte bemerkt, wie das Tier von ihm gegangen war, aber diese Behandlung durch Tony verdiente es wirklicht nicht. "Hör auf, du tust ihm vielleicht weh!" Er legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte dessen Abschüttelaktion mit der anderen aufzuhalten. Zum Glück gab Tony Ruhe und starrte auf das Tier. "Was macht das hier? Nimm es weg!"

Wolfgang Amadeus schüttelte sich den Kopf, wie als würde sich alles um ihn herum drehen. Auf dem Boden lagen die ganzen Schokolinsen verstreut von denen es eigentlich nur ein paar naschen wollte. Nun geschah etwas, was Lucas von Wolfgang Amadeus noch nicht kannte. Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und mit einem Mal sah das Tier nicht mehr süß und niedlich aus, sondern gemein und voller Wut.

"Nimm – es – weg!" wiederholte Tony seine Aufforderung an Lucas gewand.

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich nehme ihn wieder an mich. Aber du musst ihn dennoch nicht so erschrecken?"

"Erschrecken? Wer hat hier wen erschreckt? Ich traue mich nicht einmal meinen Arm noch zu bewegen, weil es einfach nicht von mir ablässt!" Mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand zeigte er auf Wolfgang Amadeus, der sofort danach schnappte und zubiß. "AU!" Nun huschte das Wesen endlich von Tony weg und versteckte sich hinter dem Monitor von Lucas' Computer. Der Teenager sah ihm kurz nach, dann wandte er sich seinem Freund zu. "Siehst du? Du hast ihm weh getan und jetzt war er wütend. Du lässt dich auch nicht durchschütteln und nimmst es dann gelassen hin!"

"Aber ich beiße niemanden in den Finger bis ihm das Blut daraus hervor schießt." Er hielt den schmerzenden Finger in der Hand und versuchte mit einem Taschentuch die Wunde zuzupressen.

Es stimmte, die Bißwunde blutete wirklich, aber nicht so stark, dass man meinen könnte er wäre ernsthaft verletzt. "Geh am besten zu Dr. Smith, die wird sich das ansehen und dir ein Pflaster geben." Lucas schob seinen Freund aus dem Zimmer. Nun konnte er sich um das traumatisierte Tier kümmern. "Wolfgang Amadeus?" Er sah vorsichtig hinter den Monitor. Es könnte ja sein, dass er als nächstes gebissen wurde, doch da lugte das Wesen bereits scheu um die Ecke und sah ihn traurig an. Lucas schmolz das Herz in der Brust und er hielt ihm die offene Hand hin, wo der Kleine drauf zu tapste und sich zu einer Kugel zusammen rollte. Der Teenager streichelte das Wesen ein wenig und schmuste mit ihm, bis es aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Er legte ihn auf sein Kopfkissen und sammelte die Schokolinsen vom Boden auf. Auf dem Tisch stand noch eine kleine Schale in welche er diese tat. Sobald das getan war, blickte er wieder zu seinem kleinen Gast. "Geht es wieder?"

Wolfgang Amadeus wackelte mit der Nase und sprang Lucas auf den Kopf, wo er sich in dessen Haaren erneut zusammenrollte. "Lieb." hörte der Teenager eine fiebsige Stimme von oben. Es war einfach unglaublich. Je länger sie hier mit diesem Tier zusammen waren umso mehr lernte es von ihrer Sprache. Vielleicht half ihm genau das bei seiner Suche weiter. Sofort saß er wieder am Computer und suchte nach Forschungsberichten über Tiere, die in der Lage waren menschliche Laute oder gar Wörter wieder zu geben. Leises Schnarchen von seinem Kopf verriet ihm, was Wolfgang Amadeus gerade tat.

Eine viertel Stunde später trat jemand anders durch die Tür und ließ sich auf der obersten Stufe des Zimmers nieder. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und begann Trübsal zu blasen. Lucas dachte erst, Tony sei zurück und traue sich nur nicht weiter hinein, weil er Wolfgang Amadeus nach wie vor bei sich hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Als er zur Seite sah, weil er nachsehen wollte, ob er noch etwas zu trinken in seiner Nähe hatte, erkannte er, wer es eigentlich war. "Rufus?"

"Hmhm?" brummelte der Sänger verträumt vor sich hin.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich, aber er war nun einmal so erzogen worden. Gegen seine Kinderstube konnte man einfach nichts machen. Wenn Anteilnahme gefragt war, dann hatte man sie auch den Leuten entgegen zu bringen.

"Das kann man wohl sagen." Er setzte sich gerade hin und hatte nicht mehr den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt, die mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Bein aufgestützt gewesen war. "Was würdest du machen, wenn es jemanden schlecht geht und er etwas von dir verlangt, was du unter normalen Umständen sofort tun würdest und sogar bereit wärst mehr mit ihm zu machen", er schielte dabei nicht unbeabsichtigt auf die Betten. "aber dir das einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, weil du weißt, da ist jemand, der bekommt das mit."

"Wieso schaffst du nicht einfach denjenigen aus dem Weg, der das mitbekommen könnte?" Irgendwie verstand Lucas nicht worauf der Sänger hinaus wollte.

"Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so von mir fern halten. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich deine Nähe suche!" sagte Rufus entrüstet.

Augenrollend wandte sich Lucas dem Bildschirm wieder zu. Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen, dass es wieder um ihn ging?

"Du weist mich doch jetzt schon ab, wie soll das erst werden, wenn ich hier eine Affäre mit Dave anfange?" Der Sänger war ernstlich verzweifelt. Nicht, dass er nicht wirklich Lust hätte mal mit jemanden, der nicht ganz so verklemmt und verschlossen war. Vieles fiel einem leichter, wenn man mit einer Person zusammen war, die in etwa gleich dachte und wusste worauf es ankam.

"Da wird gar nichts anders, ich würde mich freuen, dich endlich los zu sein. Du jagst einem Traum hinterher." Die Finger des Computergenies flogen über die Tasten und begannen eine neue globale Suchabfrage in den geheimen Dateien von Forschungslabors. Wenn sich in den öffentlichen Unterlagen nichts finden ließ, musste man eben auf andere Weise weiter arbeiten.

Rufus ließ die Schultern hängen. "Du bist herzlos! Ich versuche hier alles, um dich rum zu kriegen, benehme mich und das ist das einzige was ich zu hören bekomme. Wie war das eigentlich mit unseren Küssen? Hast du das nicht genossen? Hat es dir nicht mal ein kleines bisschen gefallen?"

"Doch, hat es. Du kannst wirklich toll küssen." Lucas hielt inne und sah mit geweiteten Augen weg vom Monitor zu Rufus, der nicht mindert überrascht über das Gesagte war, als Lucas selbst. "Das hab ich jetzt nicht gesagt!"

"Doch, doch, das hast du!" Rufus nickte und auf seinem Gesicht begann sich ein breites Grinsen zu bilden. "Soll ich dich nochmal küssen?"

"Gerne." Ehe Lucas es stoppen konnte, war es schon raus und Rufus hing um seinen Hals. Mit Händen und Füßen versuchte er sich zu wehren und hielt auf einmal Wolfgang Amadeus in seinen Händen zwischen ihnen beiden. "Du bist das gewesen!" klagte Lucas das Wesen an, das unschuldig von einem zum anderen sah.

Rufus war sofort entzückt und nahm seinen kleinen Freund an sich. "Daddy hat dich so lieb mein Kleiner!"

Schmollend drehte sich Lucas weg von den beiden. "Das war nur ein fieser Trick. Was auch immer das Ding tut, es war nicht besonders ehrlich!"

Der Sänger hing augenblicklich wieder schmachtend bei ihm. "Ach komm schon, das muss dir wirklich nicht peinlich sein. Wir zwei sind wie füreinander gemacht. Ich werde nur ein ganz harmloses Date mit Dave haben, bei welchem ich ihn nicht ran lasse, weil ich dir versprochen bin und anschließend gehöre ich ganz dir. Deine wahren Gefühle hast du mir ja nun gezeigt."

Augenrollend schubste der Teenager ihn von sich weg. "Davon träumst du. Der arme Dave kann ruhig ein wenig Aufmunterung vertragen. Wolfgang Amadeus hingegen solltest du besser unter Kontrolle bringen. Oh und du solltest auch aufpassen, er hat vorhin Tony gebissen. Man darf ihn nicht zu sehr ärgern."

Rufus hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu. Er war zu sehr mit schmachten beschäftigt, als das er sich darum kümmerte, wer hier welche Sorgen hatte. Sein kleiner Freund schmiegt sich in seiner Hand an ihn. "Soll ich dir einen Kakao bringen, liebster? Ich habe auch einen neuen Song, den ich dir vorspielen kann. Was hälst du davon, wenn ich meine Gitarre hole und ihn dir gleich präsentiere?"

Lucas warf mit einem Kissen nach Rufus. "RAUS!"

Breit grinsend fing Rufus das Kissen auf. "Aber, aber, so schnell musst du nicht mit Hinweisen um dich werfen. Wenn du etwas möchtest, dann sag es mir doch einfach ganz normal."

Nun war das Fass endgültig übergelaufen. Schäumend vor Wut stürmte Lucas an dem Sänger vorbei und huschte durch den nächsten Gang davon. Ratlos sahen sich Wolfgang Amadeus und Rufus an. Was hatte ihr junger Freund denn auf einmal? "Soll ich dir meinen neuen Song vorspielen?"

Wolfgang Amadeus verzog das Gesicht zu einer Art Grinsen und kniff die Augen begeistert zusammen. "Hehehehe, spielen."

"Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Ich wette du hast ein ausgesprochenes Gespür für gute Musik und wirst es lieben."


	15. Verehreralarm

__

Anm: Entschuldigt, aber meine Arbeiten für die Uni halten mich derzeitig ziemlich auf Trapp und ich komme momentan zu gar nichts mehr. Hier nun ein kurzes Kapitel, damit wenigstens etwas voran kommt.

Sobald Lucas sicher war nicht verfolgt zu werden, machte er einen Schwenk zur Krankenstation und stand vor Daves Bett. "Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als wenn du schläfst, ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

Dave öffnete ein Auge und sah zu Lucas. "Wie hast du gemerkt, dass ich nicht schlafe?"

"Du liegst zu verkrampft da und achtest dazu noch darauf, dass man deine rechte Gesichtshälfte sieht. Deine sogenannte Schokoladenseite wegen welcher du Stunden vor dem Spiegel stehen kannst, nur um sie zu betrachten." Lucas spielte mit einem Klemmbrett herum, das am Fußende des medizinischen Bettes hing.

Dave riß die Augen auf. "Woher weißt du das denn?"

"Sagen wir mal so, ich habe meine Quellen."

"Den Delphin?"

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Hör mal, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, von dem ich glaube, das er dir noch nicht einmal schwer fallen wird."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete der Wissenschaftler den Computerexperten. "Wenn du darauf hinaus willst mein Date mit Rufus abzusagen, dann kannst du das vergessen! Er hat es mir versprochen als Wiedergutmachung. Schließlich stammten diese Muffins von seinen Fans!"

"Beruhige dich!" wehrte Lucas die Zickenzirrade ab, bevor es noch schlimmer werden konnte. "Ich habe genau das Gegenteil vor. Mir hängt Rufus nämlich mit seiner Anhimmelei bereits zu sehr wieder zum Hals heraus und man kann es auch übertreiben. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, wir hätten das geregelt, aber ich schätze mal bei ihm muss man einiges ertragen, bis er aufgibt."

"Musst du mir den Dolch weiter ins Herz stoßen?" Dave hielt sich zugleich die Hand an die Brust wie als hätte er Schmerzen.

Der Teenager warf das Klemmbrett auf die Decke und seufzte durch. "Du musst ihn verführen und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Tu einfach alles, damit er seine dummen Ideen mich betreffend vergessen tut. Bitte!"

Hatte Dave da richtig gehört? Ihr ach so tolles Genie bat ihn um Hilfe und dann auch noch in Sachen Rufus? "Ich dachte du magst ihn so?"

"Ja, seine Musik und ich schätze ihn auch als Menschen, aber nicht diese Art, die er gerade hier an sich hat. Und NEIN! Ich bin auch nicht schwul!"

"Schade, du wärst gleich als nächstes gekommen, wenn er mich weiterhin missachtet."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!" Verzweifelt setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal bei normalen Gedanken bleiben und in einem anderen Mann das sehen, was er ist?"

"Nicht wenn gewisse Phantasien dabei durch den Kopf fliegen." Anzüglich grinste Dave dazu. Die Diskussion wurde zu Lucas' Glück jedoch unterbrochen, als Dr. Smith zur Kontrolle herein kam. "Lucas? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Mich verstecken. Rufus ist gerade wieder in bester Nervlaune und Dave möchte es ihm wohl demnächst gleich machen." nörgelte Lucas herum.

"Aber nur ein bisschen. Außerdem musst du doch selbst zugeben, was für ein Süßer du bist." Wenn Dave noch ein wenig mehr wie ein Schwuler geklungen hätte, wäre Lucas vor Wut rauchend aus der Krankenstation getürmt und hätte sich einen anderen Verschwörungspartner gesucht. Da aber Dr. Smith sich im Raum befand und auch sonst die Anzüglichkeiten von Dave ihm gegenüber mehr als im Zaum hielt, tat er nichts.

"Wo hast du denn das kleine Tier gelassen? Ich hätte gleich Zeit, da könnten wir ein paar Untersuchungen machen." Wendy sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Hab ich nicht mehr. Ist zu seinem besten Kumpel zurück gekehrt, nachdem es mich auch unter seinen Zauber gesetzt hat." Um nicht weiter vor Dave sprechen zu müssen, gab er Wendy einen vertrauensvollen Einblick in die Geschehnisse aus seiner Kabine. Die Telepathin hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, beließ es jedoch dabei. "Gut, dann werde ich unseren Gast nachher aufsuchen gehen. Wie ich hörte ist es nicht besonders ungefährlich."

Lucas verstand nicht was sie meinte.

"Ich rede von Tony. Er kam mit einer Bisswunde zu mir."

"Oh, ja, er hat Wolfgang Amadeus geärgert und da ist dieser wütend geworden. Sonst ist er harmlos wie unser Darwin." sagte Lucas.

Dave sah ihn an, als sei er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. "Darüber ließe sich streiten. Sag mal, nur für den Fall, dass das Date mit Rufus erfolglos verläuft, ist unser Darwin der Weg zu deinem Herzen?"

"Jetzt reicht's, ich bin weg." Lucas stand von seinem Stuhl auf und verschwand aus der Krankenstation, wo er augenblicklich in Bridger hinein rasselte. "Wohin denn so schnell?" meinte dieser überrascht lachend, weil sie beide beinahe auf dem Boden des Ganges gelandet wären.

"Nur weg von allem das mich anhimmelt und mir nachläuft." seufzte Lucas vor sich hin. "Ich komme zu gar nichts. Bin ich in meiner Kabine spaziert Rufus in einer Tour hinein, gehe ich woanders hin, trifft mich jeder andere von Bord und auch Rufus ist wieder allgegenwärtig."

Nathan erkannte, dass hier nun guter Rat teuer war und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied gerade einiges durch machen musste. "Willst du in meiner Kabine weiter arbeiten? Hast du überhaupt schon etwas gefunden?"

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, nicht im geringsten. Kurz bevor ich ging, hatte ich einen globalen Suchlauf gestartet, aber das Ergebnis konnte ich mir noch nicht ansehen, weil ich zu sehr abgelenkt wurde. Ich würde es gerne kontrollieren, nur ist mein Quartier eben nicht der beste Ort."

Bridger nickte. "Gut, dann erledige das in meiner Kabine und ich komme später nach. Falls etwas sein sollte, du findest mich auf der Brücke."

Nickend verschwand Lucas. Endlich einmal ein Ort, an welchem er seine Ruhe haben würde.


	16. Ein neuer Gast

Rufus hatte sich währenddessen dazu entschlossen den Veranstaltungsort zu besuchen und war nun mit Wolfgang Amadeus auf dem Weg dorthin, um ihm seinen neuen Song vorzuspielen. Als sie den Raum betraten war niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Rufus marschierte schnurstracks zu dem Flügel, welcher dort unbenutzt in einer Ecke stand. "Oh, kaum ist man mal für etwas längere Zeit nicht da, behandelt man dich sträflich und beachtet dich kaum."

Wolfgang Amadeus blickte verwundert, mit wem Rufus da eigentlich sprach.

Der Sänger strich mit seiner Hand einmal über den Lack des Instruments und schaute es wehleidig an. "Wird Zeit dich wieder ins Lampenlicht zurück zu holen." Dank der Rollen an den Füßen des Flügels konnte er ihn problemlos an eine ansprechendere Stelle schieben und zögerte auch nicht länger damit sich den Klavierhocker dazu zu holen, um sich vor das Instrument zu setzen. "Okay mein Kleiner, ich spiele dir jetzt einen neuen Song vor…"

Er konzentrierte sich, schloss die Augen und begann einige Akkorde auf dem Klavier zu spielen, als er merkte, dass es irgendwie so eine Art Echo gab und irgendwas da zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her sauste. Überrascht hörte Rufus auf zu spielen und blickte auf Wolfgang Amadeus, der anscheinend Spaß hatte da auf den Tasten herum zu hüpfen.

"Was tust du da?" Rufus lächelte.

Wolfgang Amadeus lächelte ebenfalls zurück und schien zu kichern. "Spielen."

"Oh, du willst spielen?" Rufus überlegte. Der Kleine schien nicht von alleine weiter zu machen. Sollte er es ihm wieder vormachen. Der Musiker spielte ihm eine einfache Melodie vor und schaute neugierig, wie das kleine Wesen ihm nacheiferte. Er musste lachen, als er sah wie Wolfgang Amadeus seinen Schwanz einsetzte, um an einige schwererreichbare Tasten zu gelangen.

Als Rufus aufhörte blickte ihn das kleine Wesen erwartungsvoll an. "Willst du weiter machen?"

"Spielen, spielen!" Wolfgang Amadeus hüpfte auf und ab und entlockte damit dem Klavier einige schräge Töne, da er wahllos auf irgendwelchen Tasten landete.

Rufus musste lachen. "Na gut, aber jetzt wird es schwieriger. Schön aufpassen."

Wolfgang Amadeus sprang eine Etage höher auf dem Flügel und schaute nun von oben auf die flinken Finger des Sängers, wie sie so über die Tasten flogen. Bald dann war Rufus fertig mit seiner Vorgabe und wartete darauf dass Wolfgang Amadeus mit seinem Spiel anfing. Vorsichtig und anscheinend noch am Überlegen sprang er auf die Tasten…dann schaute er nach unten zu den Füßen Rufus' und schaute den Musiker mit großen Kulleraugen an. "Pedal."

"Was? Oh…ich soll das Pedal für dich nutzen?" Rufus war erstaunt. Wolfgang Amadeus kannte sich ja aus. "Okay, mach ich."

Nach diesen Worten begann der kleine Wolfgang Amadeus auch schon wieder über die Tasten zu laufen und zu springen. Rufus traute seinen Augen kaum, das kleine Wesen war wirklich ein flinkes Kerlchen. Er kam mit seinen Augen ja kaum hinterher. Auf der anderen Seite blieb Wolfgang Amadeus auch gar nichts anderes übrig als schnell zu sein, wenn er alles richtig spielen wollte. Er besaß schließlich keine ausreichend großen Hände, um den gewünschten Klang mit nur wenigen Bewegungen zu erzeugen.

Als er fertig war setzte sich Wolfgang Amadeus erst einmal und erzeugte wieder einen schrägen Klang – er war völlig außer Puste.

"Wow mein Kleiner! Das hast du ja fabelhaft gemacht! Ich hätte mir ja fast denken können, dass du musikalisch bist. Wenn wir uns schon so gut verstehen…hehehehe…Du trägst deinen Namen zu recht."

Wolfgang Amadeus legte seinen Kopf schief und grinste Rufus an.

"Kannst du denn auch was eigenes spielen?" fragte Rufus neugierig.

"Spielen?" fragte der kleine Kerl mit großen Augen. Er stand wieder auf und blickte weiter auf den Sänger und schien wieder zu grübeln.

"Ja, spielst du mir jetzt zuerst was vor?"

"Spielen." sagte Wolfgang Amadeus dann gut gelaunt und blickte wieder nach unten zu den Pedalen.

"Oh alles klar. Das mach ich wieder." Rufus setzte seinen rechten Fuß schon einmal in Position.

Wolfgang Amadeus guckte zufrieden und begann erneut auf den Tasten herumzuhüpfen. Dieses Mal aber weniger schnell, denn er ließ es eher ruhiger angehen, in dem er die Töne länger erklingen ließ. Die verschiedenen Töne vermischten sich auf eigenartige Weise und erzeugten einen Klang, der Rufus beinahe verzauberte.

Als das kleine Wesen fertig war, hielt Rufus die Hand für es auf und knuddelte den Kleinen, als er aufgesprungen war. "Du bist ja ein Genie mein kleiner Wolfgang Amadeus. Du machst mir ja mehr als Konkurrenz…und das, wo ich es so ungern zugebe." Rufus lachte und knuddelte weiter.

"Das müssen wir Lucas zeigen." Lachend verschwand er mit Wolfgang Amadeus wieder aus dem Veranstaltungsraum, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wo sich der Teenager jetzt aufhielt. Es war zumindest nicht sicher, ob Lucas sich wieder in seiner Kabine befand, aus welcher er ja vorhin vor Rufus geflüchtet war.

Nichts desto Trotz war es ein guter Startpunkt für die bald routinemäßige Suche nach seinem Schwarm. Also machte sich Rufus auf den Weg zu der Kabine. Dor angekommen entdeckte er allerdings nur Tony, der nicht gerade erfreut schien den Sänger und erst dieses beißwütige Tier auf dessen Arm zu sehen.

"Oh hey, bleib mir mit dem Vieh vom Leib!" Tony war einige Schritte von Rufus weggegangen, um sich so ein wenig sicherer zu fühlen. "Es sollte endlich mal einen Käfig von innen sehen!"

"So wie ich das sehe, hättest du ihn nur nicht ärgern müssen, dann hätte er sicher auch nicht gebissen. Ganz einfach. Weißt du wo Lucas ist?" Rufus zögerte nicht großartig um auf das eigentliche Thema zu kommen. Nebenbei bemerkte Rufus, dass doch mit Tony irgendetwas nicht stimmte…er konnte nur nicht sagen was.

"Tss…is wahrscheinlich vor dir geflüchtet." sagte Piccolo abschätzig.

"Ja, ist er auch. Aber ich dachte er wäre vielleicht schon wieder zurück oder so." sagte Rufus trocken.

Piccolo überraschte gar nichts mehr. Eigentlich war das nur eine Vermutung ins Blaue gewesen, aber so etwas hätte er eigentlich erwarten müssen. "Hör zu Kumpel, ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist. Und wenn, würd ich es dir sicher auch nicht verraten."

"Wie unhöflich." Rufus hatte sich geirrt. Tony war wie immer, nämlich schlecht gelaunt, wenn er ihm gegenüber stand. "Na ja, danke…trotzdem. Ich such dann mal weiter."

"Worauf wartest du? Ein Viel Glück wirst du von mir nicht hören."

Rufus rollte mit den Augen und verließ die Kabine wieder.

Tony währenddessen blickte sich selbst bemitleidend auf das Pflaster, welches ihm Dr. Smith aufgeklebt hatte. Wie gemein, dass so kleine Wunden immer am meisten wehtaten. Wie ärgerlich das war. Das war nicht einmal eine Verletzung mit der man bei Frauen gut ankam, die einen ganz mitleidig ansahen, wenn man ihnen zeigt wie schwer verletzt man ist… trotzdem tat es höllisch weh. Sollte er das einer Frau gegenüber erwähnen würde er höchstens als Weichwurst bezeichnet…

Mit dem Wort glücklich konnte man Tonys Gemütszustand zur Zeit jedenfalls nicht beschreiben…und noch dazu fühlte er sich irgendwie komisch.

Auf der Brücke hatte man währenddessen einen Notruf einer kleinen Kolonie aufgefangen, die anscheinend angegriffen worden war und nun evakuiert werden musste. Zum Glück gab es weiter keine Verletzte. Da besagte Kolonie keine 30 Minuten von der seaQuest entfernt lag, wurde der eigentliche Kurs schnell geändert und das neue Ziel des U-Bootes stand fest.

"Hallo Darwin." sagte Rufus gutgelaunt, als er am MoonPool angekommen war und der Delphin ihm gleich entgegen kam. Der Sänger konnte sehen, dass der Vocoder eingeschaltet war, was ihm nur mehr als recht sein konnte.

"Rufus! Spielen!" sagte Darwin und wackelte freudig mit dem Kopf.

"Spielen, spielen!" rief nun auch Wolfgang Amadeus gutgelaunt.

Rufus musste lachen. "Ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach Lucas, weißt du wo er ist?"

"Darwin weiß." übersetzte der Vocoder.

"Ich wusste doch, auf dich ist Verlass." freute sich der Musiker. "Verrätst du es mir dann auch?"

"Darwin hat versprochen nicht zu verraten. Lucas will Ruhe haben. Nicht stören."

Rufus musste nachdenken. Das war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucas vor allem und jedem…und natürlich besonders vor ihm Ruhe haben wollte. Er konnte sich erinnern schon einmal auf der Suche nach dem Teenager gewesen zu sein…also eigentlich waren es mehrere Male…und da kam er geradewegs aus der Kabine des Captains. Damals hatte er auch seine Ruhe haben wollen. "Danke Darwin."

"Bitte." kam die Antwort des Delphins. Er hatte überhaupt nicht verstanden, warum der Sänger sich nun bei ihm bedankt hatte, aber Lucas hatte ihm mal etwas über Höflichkeit erklärt und das man in so einer Situation bitte zu sagen hatte. Menschen waren wirklich merkwürdig.

Als Rufus so auf dem Weg zu Bridgers Kabine war, kreuzte er genau dessen Weg und beide liefen nun in dieselbe Richtung. "Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Mr. Wainwright?" fragte der Captain, der sich schon wunderte warum ihm der Sänger die ganze Zeit hinterher lief.

"Ich…na ja, bin auf der Suche nach Lucas."

Bridger blieb stehen. "Mr. Wainwright, sie können Lucas nicht ständig von der Arbeit ablenken. Er hat hier einige Aufgaben zu erledigen und ist nicht nur zum Spaß hier. Bitte, respektieren sie das."

"Heißt das er ist wirklich in ihrer Kabine?"

"Mr. Wain…"

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es geht ja auch immerhin um eine seiner Aufgaben, die ja immerhin lautet herauszufinden, um was für eine Art es sich bei Wolfgang Amadeus handelt. Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber der Kleine kann…"

"Hören sie, ich bin durchaus neugierig was es mit diesem Affen auf sich hat, aber im Moment muss ich mich um andere Dinge kümmern. Eine Kolonie hier ganz in der Nähe wurde angegriffen und muss evakuiert werden. Gleich entsteht hier ein riesiges Chaos…deswegen wäre es vielleicht auch am besten sie und…wie haben sie ihn noch gleich genannt?" Bridger zeigte auf das kleine Wesen auf Rufus' Schulter.

"Wolfgang Amadeus."

"…sie und Wolfgang Amadeus sollten am besten in ihrer Kabine warten, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hat, die hier gleich noch entstehen wird."

"Ich wollte doch nur…"

Bridger seufzte. "Bitte, ich kann es ihnen auch befehlen, wenn sie wollen oder ihnen ein paar Männer von der Sicherheit vor die Tür stellen, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich da keine Lust zu. Ich habe so schon genug zu tun."

Während sie so diskutierten, erreichten sie auch schon die Tür zu Bridgers Kabine. In dem Moment meldete sich O'Neill über den Pal des Captains. "Sir, wir haben die Kolonie bereits erreicht."

Bridger seufzte. "Erteilen sie die Erlaubnis zum Andocken. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg zur Schleuse."

"Aye Sir."

Bridgers Pal wanderte zurück in seine Tasche. "Ich wollte eigenlicht nur mal nach Lucas sehen und ob er schon etwas gefunden hat…oder ob er eventuell schon wieder von seiner Arbeit abgehalten wurde."

Rufus spürte den leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick unangenehm auf sich ruhen.

"Oh…" war Lucas' Kommentar, der plötzlich die Tür aufgemacht hatte und nun hier so nett begrüßt wurde, als hätten der Sänger und der Captain nur auf ihn gewartet. "Was…was gibt's?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ich wollte dir zeigen, was Wolfgang Amadeus für ein musikalisches Genie ist." erklärte Rufus und wurde vom Captain gleich unterbrochen. "Hast du etwas finden können?"

"Nein…nichts was auch nur annähernd auf Wolfgang Amadeus passt. Es scheint als hätte wirklich noch nie jemand ein Exemplar seiner Art entdeckt. Also entweder sind wir die ersten oder er…"

"Oder er was?" fragte Bridger verwirrt.

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Es ist auf jeden Fall höchst interessant."

"Alles klar. Dann versuch am besten so viel wie möglich über den Kleinen herauszufinden. Ich muss jetzt zur Schleuse. Hast du es mitbekommen? Wir müssen eine Kolonie evakuieren und ich spiele gleich das Begrüßungskomitee und sollte mich langsam mal beeilen."

"Welche Kolonie?" fragte Lucas interessiert.

"Die Quirk-Kolonie."

Rufus horchte auf. Den Namen hatte er doch schon einmal gehört, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte.

"Aha…sagt mir nichts." sagte Lucas.

"Ist zum Glück auch nur eine nicht allzu große Kolonie, aber wir werden trotzdem Probleme haben alle unterzubringen. Jetzt muss ich aber los."

"Ja, ich kümmere mich dann weiter im Wolfgang Amadeus." der Captain setzte sich in Bewegung und auch Lucas wollte gerade losgehen, als ihn Rufus am Arm zurück hielt. "Was denn? Ist schon gut, wir werden zusammen versuchen etwas mehr über den Kleinen herauszufinden."

Rufus lächelte. "Das ist schön, aber das meinte ich jetzt gar nicht."

"Was denn dann?"

"Äh…also…wenn der Captain gerade wirklich Quirk-Kolonie gesagt hat, dann kommt gleich mein Vater an Bord."

Lucas blickte den Sänger leicht perplex an. Was hatte er gesagt? "Dein Vater lebt auf dieser Kolonie?"

"Äh ja…"

"Na ja…dann solltest du ihn vielleicht auch begrüßen."

"Ähähähä, tolle Idee. Dann kann ich mir gleich wieder etwas anhören. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Willst du nicht wenigstens nach ihm sehen?"

"Der Captain hat gesagt es gibt keine Verletzte, da brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen…" Rufus überlegte und blickte zu Lucas. "Weißt du, aber eigentlich hast du Recht. Ich muss mit ihm was besprechen."

Wieso hatte jetzt Lucas auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Gefühl? Da war etwas Gefährliches in Rufus' Blick, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. "Was hast du vor?"

"Gar nichts. Komm mit." er zog seinen Schwarm am Arm bis hin zur Schleuse und ließ erst dort wieder los. Bridger schaute nicht schlecht, als er die beiden auf sich zu kommen sah. Der Commander, welcher ebenfalls anwesend war, war auch nicht gerade das, was man erfreut nennen konnte. "Gibt es etwas Wichtiges?" fragte der Captain.

"Ich kenne jemanden auf der Kolonie und wollte ihn hier empfangen." erklärte Rufus.

Ford zog eine Augebraue hoch. "Sie kennen jemanden?" Bei seinem Glück kam ihm der Typ jetzt mit einem Zwillingsbruder.

"Mein Vater."

Der Commander fühlte sich schlicht und einfach verarscht. Der Erzeuger seines Fluchs. Hoffentlich waren sich die beiden nicht zu ähnlich.

Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Schleusen und die Bewohner der Kolonie betraten die seaQuest. Ein paar Leute hatten das Boot schon betreten, als dann auch Loudon Wainwright III erschien.

"Hi Dad!" grinste Rufus.

Loudon glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen und ging langsam auf seinen Sohn zu. Rufus ging auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn, was diesen total überraschte, denn das war normalerweise nicht so ihre Art miteinander umzugehen. Rufus flüsterte in Loudons Ohr: "Darf ich dir deinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorstellen?"

Loudons Augen weiteten sich. Die beiden trennten sich wieder von einander und Rufus sprach wieder lauter. "Dad, das ist Lucas."

Der Teenager blickte völlig verwirrt zu Rufus' Vater und war leicht verunsichert, weil ihn dieser so seltsam ansah.

"Oh und das sind Captain Bridger und Commander Ford." Sie reichten sich die Hände. "Mein Vater, Loudon Wainwright der dritte."

"Sehr erfreut." sagte Captain Bridger. Ford neben ihm brummelte nur ein paar Begrüßungsworte, was dem schwulen Sänger natürlich nicht entging.

"Keine Sorge, mein Vater ist von einem ganz anderen Holz. Sie müssen sich also nicht auf weiteren Ärger einstellen. Den werde wenn schon nur ich machen. Obwohl, das ist eigentlich nicht meine Absicht."

"Mach's gut, Rufus!" sagte Lucas winkend und drehte sich augenblicklich um. Rufus redete ihm bereits wieder zuviel und wenn er nun seinen Vater hatte, würde er Lucas ja wohl nicht brauchen.

"Hey, nein, warte!" Augenblicklich sprintete Rufus ihm hinterher. "Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen." Er hielt den Teenager am Arm zurück.

"Mr. Wainwright, Lucas hat vielleicht noch wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen, sie können ihn nicht ständig davon abhalten." half Bridger seinem Schützling, sah jedoch aber, das es wohl nicht viel brachte.

"Anscheinend erwartete man nun von mir, das ich eingreife, nicht?" ging Loudon dazwischen, dem das Chaos hier um seinen Sohn wirklich unangenehm war. Rufus schien sich nie mehr zu ändern, da konnte er wirklich langsam die Hoffnung aufgeben. Erst recht da er eben seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorgestellt bekommen hatte.

"Wieso eingreifen? Du kommst jetzt einfach mit in meine Kabine und wir setzen uns bei einer schönen Tasse Kakao hin und unterhalten uns, bis auch du hier sicher untergebracht worden bist." redete Rufus weiter. Er schien schon genau zu wissen, wie das weitere Verfahren auf der seaQuest ablief.

Ford verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Mr. Wainwright, was glauben sie eigentlich was wir mit diesen Leuten machen werden? Sie werden vorübergehend in die Gästequartiere eingewiesen und dann steuern wir den nächsten UEO Hafen an. Das Boot ist noch nicht vollständig repariert, nur soweit, dass wir wieder auf See sein können, doch für eine Kreuzfahrt reicht das hier sicher nicht."

"Ich will mich hier ja auch nicht aufdrängen. Wenn sie mich unterwegs wo absetzen können, wäre mir das nur recht." sagte Loudon Wainwright der Dritte.

Finster bedachte ihn sein Sohn. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Da sehen wir uns seit vier Monaten das erste mal wieder und du möchtest gleich wieder weg!"

"Du hast doch hier genug Freunde um dich herum und da wird es dir sicher nicht langweilig. Außerdem hast du noch deinen neuen Freund!" Er zeigte damit auf Lucas, dem nun einiges klar wurde.

"Rufus, was hast du ihm eigentlich eben erzählt wer ich genau bin?" Er sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf den Sänger, der mit einem mal etwas besonders interessantes an der Decke zu sehen glaubte.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Egal was er gesagt hat, es stimmt nicht! Und nun her mit Wolfgang Amadeus, ich gehe mit ihm zu Dr. Smith und führe ein paar Untersuchungen durch. Besser als hier stehen zu bleiben und meine Nerven einen nach dem anderen zu verlieren." Lucas griff nach der Brusttasche des Sängers und holte sich das kleine Tier daraus hervor. Rufus' Vater betrachtete das Schauspiel eher unbeteiligt und vollkommen neben sich. So ganz konnte er den Geschehnissen hier an Bord nicht folgen.

"Hattest du vorhin nicht gesagt, wir würden beide versuchen etwas mehr über ihn heraus zu finden? Außerdem hört er unabdingbar immer nur auf mich!" Selbstsicher verschränkte Rufus die Arme vor der Brust.

Das Computergenie hielt das kleine Wesen in seiner Hand und betrachtete es genauer. "Na gut, er hört zwar mehr auf dich als auf andere, aber dennoch. Führ deinen Vater durch das Boot, es dauert nicht lange, dann muss er schon wieder von Bord. Bis dann." Damit rauschte Lucas Wolenczak den nächsten Gang davon.

Ford stellte sich dominant hinter Rufus und seinen Vater. "Die Idee mit der Führung finde ich hervorragend. Sie kennen sich doch bereits gut genug hier aus. Während wir die anderen Koloniebewohner an Bord holen und unterbringen bis zu unserer kleinen Überfahrt zum Festland, können sie das doch tun."

"Haha." sagte Rufus verächtlich, nahm die Hand seines Vaters und huschte durch genau den selben Gang, wie eben zuvor Lucas noch, davon.


	17. Das Maß ist voll

_Anm: Alles heil überstanden, alles gesund und munter aus Köln zurück mit vielen Fotos von Rufus und vor allem mit Rufus im Gepäck.(sowie seiner Schwester, die hier in der Story aber keine Rolle spielt) v Im übrigen war er total nett und hat sogar nochmal ein Foto mit Samusa gemacht, nachdem sich der Fotograf bei ihr zuvor so doof angestellt hat und das Foto nur zwei weiße Gesichter zeigte. Wir konnten uns nicht zusammen reißen und haben einfach mal den guten am Ende noch aufgehalten. Von meinem kleinen Unfall mit seinem Tourbus reden wir lieber nicht. räusper Trotz ewiger Kälte und einer sehr, sehr langen Nacht auf dem Bahnhof können wir sagen, wir sind noch super gesund. Gut gelaunt gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel, das aber schon länger auf meiner Festplatte gelegen hat. Viel Spaß! _

Auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck ließ sich keiner ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich halfen alle gerade bei der Evakuierung der Kolonie aus. Lucas ging in eines der Labore und gab Dr. Smith mit einem Signal auf ihren Pal zu verstehen, dass er auf sie hier warten würde.

Wolfgang Amadeus, der bis eben noch auf seiner Schulter gesessen hatte, sprang auf einen Tisch und beschnupperte die Gegenstände. Bei Dr. Smith hatte er bisher nur wenig ausgeholfen, meistens arbeitete er bereits selbst. Jedoch waren ihm noch immer gewisse Geräte wenig vertraut und er wusste im ersten Moment auch nicht, wie er mit dem kleinen Tier anfangen sollte. Gerade als er dabei war eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ging die Tür auf und Rufus, samt Erzeuger, stürmte hinein. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach weg laufen! Bei meiner Hinfahrt nach Europa habe ich deinen Vater kennen gelernt, nun darfst du meinen kennen lernen." Rufus schubste seinen Vater, dem das gar nicht zu gefallen schien, vor sich her und auf Lucas zu. „Also nochmal von vorn, das ist Lucas Wolenczak, der Mann meiner Träume und Lucas, das ist mein Vater Loudon."

Der Teenager rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Hallo... kann man was gegen ihn machen? Ich versuche den ganzen Tag ihn abzustellen, ohne ihnen nahe treten zu wollen, aber es geht nicht."

Loudon lachte auf. „Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Du solltest mal seine Mutter sehen, die ist da genauso. Wahrscheinlich verstehen sie sich deswegen so gut." Im nächsten Moment erschrak er so heftig, das er auf den Boden fiel, denn Wolfgang Amadeus war unerwartet vom Tisch auf ihn zugesprungen. Nun saß das Tier auf seiner Brust und starrte ihn aus seinen großen Glubschaugen an.

„Wolfgang Amadeus, du sollst doch nicht einfach so die Leute anfallen!" schimpfte Rufus. „Tut mir leid, Dad, soweit hab ich den kleinen noch nicht, dass er mir bedingungslos gehorcht." Zusammen mit Lucas half er seinem Vater wieder auf die Beine. Das kleine Tier huschte derweil neben sie auf den Boden und sah allen zu.

„Von wegen bedingungslos. Das Tier macht manchmal nur was es will und es hört nur auf dich, weil es dich besonders mag. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Homosexualität bei seiner Art normal." sagte Lucas, als sie Loudon Wainwright wieder auf den Füßen hatten.

Verletzend sah Rufus ihn an. „Du weißt schon, dass ich dir das übel nehme und dadurch nur noch bestärkter in meinem Glauben bin, dich umpolen zu können?"

„Erzähl das mal deinen weiblichen Fans hier an Bord, die behaupten das selbe von sich. Außerdem hast du noch Dave, wie war das, ihr zwei habt noch ein Date?"

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran... ich weiß nicht was in dem Moment mich geritten hat." nuschelte Rufus verärgert.

„Ich kann euch nicht folgen. Was ist das für ein Tier? Ein neuer Bühnengag von dir?" sagte Loudon.

Rufus kniete sich hin und hielt die Hand auf, damit Wolfgang Amadeus darauf hopsen konnte. Das tat er auch bereitwillig und schmiegte sich an seine Finger. Irgendwie schienen ihm die Ringe zu gefallen, die der Sänger trug, denn es begann an dem Metall zu nagen. „Nein, den kleinen haben wir auf einer Insel gefunden und seit dem weicht er uns nicht mehr von der Seite. Wir hatten es versucht, nicht wahr Lucas."

Das Computergenie nickte. „Ja, wir hatten versucht ihn wieder in den Wald zu jagen, aber es stand da und hat uns nur angeguckt. Irgendwann ist es uns hinterher gelaufen und da konnte Rufus einfach nicht mehr und hat es mitgenommen. Nun versuchen wir etwas über seine Art heraus zu bekommen, nur das ist leider nicht so einfach."

„Aha und was ist das zwischen euch beiden?" Wenn er schon mal dabei war, konnte Loudon auch gleich mal etwas Klarheit in andere Dinge bringen.

Lucas sah ihn fragend an, denn er verstand die Frage nicht ganz, aber Rufus umso besser, denn das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht wurde unheilvoll größer. „Hab ich dir doch vorhin gesagt, Lucas ist dein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn. Ich arbeite zwar noch dran, aber du kannst dich bereits damit anfreunden."

„Und ich dachte du wirst vielleicht doch eines Tages noch vernünftig." seufzte Loudon und drehte sich weg.

„Wie bitte?" Lucas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie kommst du dazu mich als deinen Zukünftigen zu bezeichnen?"

„Ach komm schon, Schatz, mach hier jetzt bitte nicht so einen Aufstand und schon gar nicht vor Wolfgang Amadeus. Der kleine wird noch ganz verschreckt durch dich." Liebevoll streichelte er dem immer noch nagenden Wesen über den Kopf.

„Bei dir sind in Europa einige Sicherungen durchgeschmort. Dabei habe ich gedacht, du hättest es endlich aufgegeben und lässt mich in Ruhe. Was ist mit deinem Versprechen von der Insel?" Lucas kam sich gerade reichlich an der Nase herum geführt vor.

„Das war eine Notlüge. Was sollte ich denn auch anderes sagen. Du wolltest nur hören, dass ich dich aufgebe und ich war aber nicht bereit dazu, weil ich nun mal mein Herz an dich verloren habe. Meinen neuen Song konnte ich dir auch noch nicht vorführen und was der Kleine hier kann erst recht nicht."

Das Computergenie war mehr als nur froh, als in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und eine etwas verdutzt aussehende Dr. Smith erschien. „Komme ich ungelegen?" Sie spürte die Spannungen die hier in der Luft lagen. Der Vater des Sängers wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen kleinen Drink um diese Begegnung zu verdauen.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, wir wollten doch ein paar Tests mit Wolfgang Amadeus durchführen." sagte Lucas. Er war dabei das Tier aus Rufus' Hand zu nehmen, doch da dies noch immer mit den Ringen beschäftigt schien, ließ er das vorerst.

Dr. Smith nickte. „Ja, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit abrufbereit. Warte einen Moment ich gehe nur die nötigen Instrumente von der Krankenstation holen. Ich möchte ein paar Reflexuntersuchungen durchführen, bevor wir ihn röntgen. Oder kommt am besten gleich mit." Sie winkte ihnen allen und bedeutete ihnen somit ihr zu folgen. In dem Moment gab es ein klackendes Geräusch und auf dem Boden lag ein kaputter Ring.

Alles im Raum war still. Loudon machte sich bereits auf etwas gefasst, denn er wusste ganz genau wie sein Sohn zu seinen Ringen stand. Rufus begann mehrmals tief ein und auszuatmen, damit er nicht zu sauer war, ging auf Lucas zu, drückte diesem den mehr als verwundert blickenden Wolfgang Amadeus in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen. „Das war's endgültig! Auch meine Liebe kennt Grenzen. Erst zerstört mir eine verrückt gewordene Modetussi meine Instrumente und auf der Rückfahrt kommt so ein Monster an und macht meine Ringe kaputt. Das Maß ist voll! Ich bin fertig mit der seaQuest und verbarrikadier mich jetzt! Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!" Rufus rauschte sichtlich geladen davon.

„Monster?" fiepte Wolfgang Amadeus und sah dabei sichtlich getroffen zu Lucas auf.

„Die Zähne können unmöglich so scharf gewesen sein, dass sie das Metall der Ringe zernagt haben." meinte Dr. Smith und sah auf den am Boden liegenden Ring.

Der Teenager hob besagtes Stück auf und besah es sich genauer. „Anscheinend schon. Hier sind eindeutige Spuren zu sehen. Vielleicht sollten wir das in die Untersuchungen mit einbeziehen."

Die Telepathin nickte. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Wolfgang Amadeus zupfte an Lucas' T-Shirt. „Monster?" fiepste er erneut.

„Keine Sorge, das hat er sicherlich nicht ernst gemeint. Du bist doch sein größter Schatz hier. Lass ihm ein paar Minuten, dann kommt er schon von allein." versicherte Lucas dem Tier.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Soweit kenne ich meinen Sohn um zu wissen, wann sein Dickschädel einsetzt und er wirklich sauer ist. Seine Ringe sind ihm heilig. Ich weiß jetzt nicht wie lange er sie schon hat, aber ich kann ihn mir nicht mehr ohne vorstellen. Ihr solltet dem Ding einen Maulkorb anlegen. Bei dem Gebiss könnte es zu ernsthaften Verletzungen kommen." Loudon Wainwright ging sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wütend funkelte das Tier Rufus' Vater an, ehe es sich ganz fest zu Lucas kuschelte, der ihm jetzt helfen sollte.

„Tony's Wunde hat keinerlei Spuren einer starken Verletzung aufgewiesen. Es war nur ein leichter Biss, nichts besorgniserregendes. Ich hab ihm ein Pflaster gegeben und damit hat es sich auch schon gehabt." sagte Wendy.

„Wir werden es sehen." meinte Lucas und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Sollen wir sie unterwegs bei den Gästequartieren absetzen? Wollen sie zu Rufus besser?" fragte er an Loudon gewandt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Rufus mich sehen möchte, doch ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn mir jemand hilft mich zurecht zu finden." Noch immer hielt er einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Lucas.

Wendy griff beherzt ein. „Dann kommen sie mit mir mit. Wir treffen uns auf der Krankenstation Lucas." Gemeinsam mit Loudon Wainwright ging sie also davon während der Teenager in die andere Richtung los ging. Er zeigte Wolfgang Amadeus wo er sich hinsetzen musste und stellte bereits die Röntgengeräte ein. Für das kleine Tier fand sich ein roter Apfel, den er während dessen essen konnte und somit nicht davon lief. Als Dr. Smith endlich kam konnten die Untersuchungen beginnen. Beim Abgleich des Gebisses stellten sie eine Überraschung fest. Wie Schlangen besaß Wolfgang Amadeus in jedem seiner Zähne kleine Kanüle, durch die etwas beim Biß in die Wunde injiziert werden konnte. Besorgt rieb sich Wendy die Schläfen. „Ich fürchte ich muss mir Tony nochmals herbestellen."

„Meinen sie, da könnte Gift im Spiel sein?" fragte Lucas und kitzelte den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus am Bauch, der leise vor sich hin kicherte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung wie wir eine Probe von dem bekommen können, was er gemacht hat."

Lucas griff in seine Hosentasche und holte den kaputten Ring hervor. Im Labor befanden sich Geräte mit denen man Spuren von Giften und anderen Stoffen nachweisen konnte, wenn man eine Probe von dem Untersuchungsobjekt in den Scanner gab. Sobald sie hier fertig waren, konnte er sich darum kümmern.

Bei den Röntgenaufnahmen zeigte sich nichts ungewöhnliches und auch die anderen Untersuchungen verliefen ganz normal. Die Gehirnaktivitäten waren sehr hoch, was sich die Telepathin nicht erklären konnte, aber die Aufnahmen brauchte eine Weile um sie vollständig auszuwerten. Nun war es soweit den Befehl des Captains auszuführen. Sie hatten bereits einen kleinen Käfig besorgt, von dem sie sich sicher war, das Tier nicht festhalten zu können, da die jüngsten Ereignisse dagegen sprachen. Dennoch musste sie es versuchen. „Kannst du ihn hier rein setzen? Es tut mir leid, Lucas, aber der Captain wünscht es so."

Traurig nickte Lucas. „Natürlich, ist vielleicht auch besser, bis wir mehr wissen." Zärtlich nahm er das Tier und wollte es in den Käfig setzen, doch Wolfgang Amadeus durchschaute das Spiel. Kreischend befreite er sich zappelnd aus den Händen des Teenagers und huschte über dessen Schulter davon. Wendy und er versuchten noch es wieder einzufangen, doch es war schier hoffnungslos. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich das Wesen durch den Lüftungsschacht davon gemacht. Lucas ließ die Hände in seine Hosentaschen gleiten und wollte nachdenken, als ihm auffiel, dass in den Taschen etwas fehlte. Der zerstörte Ring von Rufus war verschwunden.


	18. Versöhnung

_Anm: Hiermit ein großes Dankeschön an alle treuen Leser, die sich von beschäftigten Autoren nicht die Lust nehmen lassen immer mal wieder vorbei zu schauen. ° Ich wünschte es würde wieder etwas flotter mit den Updates gehen, aber irgendwie haben alle Prüfungsstress und dann noch Weihnachten. Das wird was..._

Zur selben Zeit lief Rufus in seiner Kabine ständig auf und ab und wusste nicht so wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen. Er fühlte sich unvollständig und völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ganz abgesehen von dem unansehnlichen Abdruck, den sein Ring, der ja nicht mehr vorhanden war, an seinem Finger hinterließ.

Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Er hatte schon einen Song über seine Ringe geschrieben und nun wurde ihm einer einfach vom Finger genagt. (was steht in dem song eigentlich drin? wie gut dass ich ahnung hab hat überhaupt keine ahnung)

Gerade als sich Rufus hingesetzt hatte, nur um gleich wieder aufzustehen, hatte Wolfgang Amadeus es bis in sein Quartier geschafft und schaute nun vorsichtig durch den Lüftungsschacht nach dem Sänger. Dann schlüpfte er hindurch und hüpfte, erst einmal auf dem Boden angekommen, immer weiter in Richtung Rufus, der das kleine Wesen noch nicht entdeckt zu haben schien.

Rufus begann erneut in seiner Kabine auf und ab zu gehen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass Wolfgang Amadeus noch so niedlich gucken konnte und Lucas noch so oft dazu bringen konnte, ihm zu gestehen, dass er ihn doch gern küsste, er würde nicht…wo sollte sein Gedankengang noch einmal hingehen? Als Rufus bei seinem Schwarm und den Küssen angelangt war, hatte er irgendwie den Faden verloren. Jedenfalls war er sich sicher, dass Wolfgang Amadeus das letzte mal die Brusttasche seines Hemdes von innen gesehen hatte.

Das kleine Wesen entschied sich nun dazu endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Musikers auf sich zu lenken und hüpfte auf den Tisch des Raumes und hielt den kaputten Ring in seinen kleinen Händen. Er schien beinahe damit zu winken.

Als Rufus Wolfgang Amadeus entdeckte wurde sein Blick nicht unwesentlich ernster. "Willst du mir dein Verbrechen noch unter die Nase reiben?", fragte der Sänger vorwurfsvoll.

"Lieb?", fiepte der Kleine.

"Du brauchst die Nummer mit den großen Kulleraugen gar nicht abziehen, das funktioniert bei mir nicht."

Wolfgang Amadeus blickte traurig auf den kaputten Ring in seinen Händen. Er hatte doch nur seinen Spaß gehabt und hatte damit sicherlich niemanden verärgern wollen…und schon gar nicht Rufus. Konzentriert blickte er auf den Ring und auch wenn Rufus es nicht sehen konnte, so begann er kurze Zeit später zwischen den kleinen Händen des Wesens zu schweben. Es reichten wenige Sekunden und der Ring war wieder vollkommen hergestellt. Wolfgang Amadeus holte einmal tief Luft. Das hatte er geschafft. Wieder begann er mit dem Ring zu winken. "Lieb, lieb."

Misstrauisch bewegte sich Rufus auf den Tisch zu und beugte sich nach vorne, so dass er Wolfgang Amadeus quasi Auge in Auge gegenüber stand. "Ist er…?"

Das kleine Wesen legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte den Sänger beinahe schüchtern an. Dann legte er den Ring für Rufus vor ihm auf den Tisch und hüpfte vom Tisch herunter. Wenn er immer noch auf ihn sauer war, war es besser, wenn er Rufus nicht noch länger störte.

Immer noch leicht misstrauisch steckte Rufus den Ring wieder an seinen Finger und stellte erleichtert fest, dass dieser wie neu war. In dem Moment stürmten Dr. Smith und Lucas in Rufus Kabine. "Bleiben Sie weg von ihm!" rief Wendy, als sie sah wie der Sänger relativ neben dem kleinen seltsamen Wesen stand.

"Was? Was ist denn los?" fragte Rufus total verwirrt.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Aber Tony geht es nicht gut; als er eben auf der Krankenstation angekommen war, ist er auf einmal zusammengebrochen und wir glauben es liegt an Wolfgang Amadeus' Biss. Er ist gefährlich." erklärte Lucas etwas aus der Puste. Sie waren den ganzen Weg zu Rufus' Kabine gerannt.

"Was? Wolfgang Amadeus und gefährlich. Doch nicht mein kleiner." Im Nu hatte Rufus den Kleinen bei sich auf dem Arm und knuddelte ihn.

"Mr. Wainwright, bitte seien sie doch vorsichtig." Wendy konnte gar nicht hinsehen und konnte genauso wenig jetzt hastige Bewegungen machen. Womöglich würde sie das Tier noch verschrecken und es würde wieder zu beißen.

"Rufus ich dachte du wärest sauer auf Wolfgang Amadeus?" versuchte es Lucas auf diese Art.

"War ich auch. Aber er hat meinen Ring wieder ganz gemacht. Außerdem muss ihn ja wohl einer verteidigen, wenn er auf einmal für ein gefährliches Monster gehalten wird."

"Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt er wäre ein Monster." korrigierte Lucas den Sänger.

"Ich hab mich halt geirrt, genau so wie ihr euch jetzt irrt. Vielleicht ist Tony vom vielen Heftchen anschauen schwindelig geworden. Das würde mich nicht wundern." Rufus grinste frech.

Wendy rollte mit den Augen. "Bitte, es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass da ein Zusammenhang zwischen Mr. Piccolos Zustand und dem Biss besteht. Wollen sie das riskieren, dass er vielleicht stirbt, nur weil sie davon überzeugt sind, es hätte nichts mit dem Kleinen zu tun?"

Rufus blickte auf Wolfgang Amadeus und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sein kleiner Freund so etwas tun würde, aber leider hatte Wendy Smith irgendwie recht und er konnte das nicht einfach riskieren. "Und was haben sie jetzt vor?", fragte er.

"Wir müssen ihn noch einmal untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir die Ursache für Tonys Zustand." Kurz nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, meldete sich ihr Pal. "Ja, Dr. Smith?"

"Dr.Smith. Er, er ist aufgestanden." meldete sich einer der Ärzte von der Krankenstation.

"Wer? Tony? Wie meinen sie das?"

"Er ist einfach aufgestanden und davon marschiert. Wir wollten ihn aufhalten, aber er ist einfach weiter gegangen. Er spricht kein Wort und guckt ständig nur gerade aus, als wäre er in Trance oder so. Ich bin ihm nachgegangen und wir sind jetzt in der Messe."

"Ich bin sofort da." Wendy beendete das Gespräch und machte sich auf den Weg, natürlich nicht ohne, dass Lucas und Rufus, inklusive Wolfgang Amadeus ihr folgten. Auf halbem Wege dann trafen sie schon auf Tony Piccolo, welcher seine Arme voller Obst hatte. Der Doktor neben ihm wirkte ratlos.


	19. Fressorgie

"Dr Smith. Da sind sie ja! Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist. Ich habe versucht ihm das Obst abzunehmen, aber er reagiert nur aggressiv darauf."

Tony ging immer weiter auf Wendy und die anderen zu und blieb schließlich vor Rufus stehen.

"Und da sagen sie Wolfgang Amadeus ist gefährlich, also der macht mir jetzt mehr Angst." sagte Rufus zickig.

"Hey Tony, man, was ist denn los?", fragte Lucas. Tony reagierte aber gar nicht auf den Teenager, sondern beugte sich lediglich nach vorne und machte somit sozusagen das Obst dem kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus zugänglich, der sich sichtlich freute solch leckeres Essen vor seiner Nase vorzufinden. Keine Sekunde später war Tonys Arm leer und sämtliches Essen befand sich nun im Magen des kleinen Wesens.

Die beiden Ärzte staunten nicht schlecht, während Lucas und Rufus nicht ganz so überrascht waren. "Du warst wohl hungrig mein kleiner?", fragte Rufus an Wolfgang Amadeus gerichtet.

"Hungrig." kam die glückliche Antwort von ihm zurück.

Piccolo schien sich schon wieder in Bewegung zu setzen und als sich schließlich alle außer Rufus gegen ihn stemmten, blieb er plötzlich stehen. "Was ist denn nur los Tony?", fragte Lucas genervt. Er blickte auf das kleine Tier in Rufus' Arm und schlussfolgerte, dass es wohl irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben musste. Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, was genau das war.

So unpassend wie es hätte sein können, kam auf einmal Loudon Wainwright der Dritte um die Ecke gebogen und schien verwundert seinen Sohn hier anzutreffen. Er hatte eigentlich vermutet dieser würde noch mindestens drei Tage schmollen. "Hallo zusammen. Hier war doch irgendwo die Messe, oder? Ich habe riesigen Hunger!" sagte er und klopfte sich selbst auf den Bauch.

"Hunger, Hunger!" fiepte Wolfgang Amadeus und als gerade alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Rufus' Vater gelenkt hatten, setzte sich Tony wieder in Bewegung und befand sich erneut in Richtung Messe.

Loudon ging schon aus Prinzip hinterher, da er ja Hunger hatte und Rufus ging seinem Vater hinterher, weil er diesen kannte. Und er Rest folgte, weil er Wolfgang Amadeus für eine Gefahr hielt und dieser es sich nach wie vor im Schutze Rufus gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Iva staunte nicht schlecht als so viele Leute zu ihr kamen. Piccolo stapfte willenlos an ihr vorbei und machte den Kühlschrank auf. "Aber, aber, da gibt es nichts! Wir sind doch gerade beim kochen!" versuchte sie noch sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, doch es war hoffnungslos. Tony schubste sie zur Seite und holte einige Packungen Eis heraus. Mit diesen ging er wieder zu Rufus und öffnete sie.

"Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage, zuviel Eis wird selbst für den kleinen nicht gut sein." sagte Rufus, der Wolfgang Amadeus noch zurück halten wollte, doch der stürzte sich bereits in sein Fressen. "Nicht!" rief Rufus.

"Wunderbar wie du ihn unter Kontrolle hast." sagte Lucas mit einem Seitenblick.

"Ist das schon wieder dieses Vieh? Kann das nicht mal jemand in einen Käfig setzen?" keifte Iva sofort los. "Schafft mir diese Ratte aus der Kombüse!" Finger fuchtelnd stellte sie sich vor dem Captain auf. "Was fällt ihnen ein, das zu billigen? Und von ihnen hatte ich noch nie eine große Meinung Doktor Smith, aber das ist wirklich hoffnungslos mit ihnen noch zu diskutieren. Ach, wäre nur Dr. Westphalen hier noch an Bord. Die hätte sich das nicht alles so mit angesehen und schon gar nicht mit unserem kleinen Lucas. Dieser Kerl dort verdirbt ihn noch."

Rufus sah auf. "Sie meinen doch wohl nicht mich?"

"Oh doch, das tue ich. Sie sind der Grund für all den Ärger und von ihnen stammt auch diese Ratte." Sie sah Wolfgang Amadeus fiepsend aus der leeren Eisschachtel gucken. Sein Fell war über und über mit dem sahnigen Eis verschmiert. Iva schrie spitz auf, dann fiel sie rücklings in Ohnmacht. Captain Bridger konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

"Okay, das ist jetzt genug." sagte auch dieser verärgert.

Wendy kümmerte sich bereits um die ohnmächtige Iva, während ein paar Sanitäter gerufen wurden. "Lucas, du sorgst dafür, dass das Tier in einen Käfig kommt und ich möchte keine Widerworte hören, weder von dir noch von ihm!" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Sänger.

"Das kommt nicht in Frage, er hat niemanden etwas getan!" Ungeachtet des Zustandes von Wolfgang Amadeus nahm Rufus ihn in die Hand und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

"Und ob er jemanden etwas getan hat, sie müssen sich nur mal Tony ansehen!" sagte Bridger in einem Tonfall der keine Antwort zuließ. Piccolo stand weiter mit leeren Blick da und hielt die Eisschachteln in der Hand.

Lucas trat an ihn heran. Mit der flachen Hand fuchtelte er ihm vor dem Gesicht herum. "Oho... das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus."

"Bestimmt kursieren bei ihnen an Bord seltsame Drogen oder eine der großen Leitungen ist ausgelaufen und ein seltsames Gas ausgelaufen, das ihn etwas mischugge werden ließ. Das ist nicht das Werk von meinem kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus." Beschützte Rufus weiter seinen kleinen Freund.

Loudon Wainwright der Dritte, sah sich das Schauspiel von etwas weiter an, doch er trat nun näher an das Tier heran, das sein Sohn da in den Händen hielt. "Was für eine Art ist das eigentlich?"

"Ein Ruftopicus." antwortete Rufus wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Alle sahen ihn daraufhin fragend an. "Naja, irgendwie muss er ja heißen und da ich ihn entdeckt habe, darf ich ihm auch den Namen für seine Spezies geben!"

"Falls es das überhaupt ist." meinte Lucas abschätzig.

"Hör auf schlecht von ihm zu reden, Schatz!" Das letzte Wort betonte Rufus extra stark, damit auch kein Zweifel aufkam, was er davon hielt.

Das Computergenie rollte nur mit den Augen. Der Sänger war wieder ganz in seiner Zickenphase und würde so schnell wohl nicht damit aufhören.

Die Sanitäter kamen und brachten Iva zur Krankenstation. Tony nahm man gleich mit, der weiterhin wie ein Marionette ohne Bewusstsein war und stumm in die Gegend starrte. Bridger richtete sich auf. "Mr. Wainwright, bei aller Sympathie, aber sehen sie denn nicht, dass wir es hier mit einer Gefahr zu tun haben? Solange sich diese Vorfälle häufen, kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass dieses Tier frei herum läuft. Sie könnten der nächste sein, der wie Mr. Piccolo gebissen wird und dann ohne Willen vor sich hin vegetiert."

Trotzig wie ein kleiner Junge, drückte Rufus seinen Wolfgang Amadeus fest an sich, der ebenfalls so schien, als würde er nur mit Rufus knuddeln wollen. Jemand von Dr. Smiths Leuten war mit einem kleinen Käfig gekommen. "Würden sie uns den Gefallen tun?" fragte Bridger und zeigte dabei auf den Käfig.

Loudon sprach leise in das Ohr seines Sohnes, so dass nur dieser ihn verstehen konnte. Rufus gab Wolfgang Amadeus mehrere Küsse auf seinen kleinen Kopf, dann tat er ihn in den Käfig. Traurig ließ das Tier die Ohren hängen und sah zu seinem Freund. Die Tür schnappte zu und endlich hatten sie es festgesetzt. "Rufus..." seufzte das Wesen bitterlich auf, als es weg gebracht wurde.

"Das wird vorerst das Beste sein." klopfte Loudon seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

Rufus empfand das nicht so. "Der arme..." sagte er leise.

"Komm schon, ganz so schlimm wird es nicht sein. Jetzt können wir wenigstens ein paar weitere Untersuchungen machen." Lucas wandte sich an den Captain. "Haben wir schon Kurs auf die Inselgruppe genommen?"

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir mussten eine Änderung vornehmen. Von einem Forschungssatelliten kamen ein paar beunruhigende Signale in hundert Kilometern Entfernung, das sollen wir uns ansehen, ehe wir unsere Gäste auf dem Festland absetzen und erst dann können wir uns um unser tierisches Problem kümmern."

Lucas seufzte auf. "Also dauert das noch."

"Genau. Sei vorsichtig, wenn du versuchst etwas mehr heraus zu finden. Ich muss jetzt wieder auf die Brücke." Bridger drehte sich herum und ließ Vater und Sohn Wainwright mit Lucas allein.


	20. Untersuchungen

_Anm: Hallihallo! Wir haben heute spontan mal bei dieser Story weiter geschrieben und das erste Kapitel könnt ihr gleich lesen. Ist ein wenig komisch geworden, aber unser Orginaldokument ist irgendwie in den weiten der Datensicherung verloren gegangen. Das hat man davon wenn Schrauben einfach aus den Laptops raus fallen. Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir haben improvisiert. Viel Spaß! _

Rufus, der mit hängendem Kopf da stand, starrte unentwegt auf seine Füße. Wolfgang Amadeus war noch gar nicht so lange weg und er vermisste ihn bereits wahsninnig.

"Komm schon Junge, das wird dich doch nicht so aus der Bahn werfen." klopfte Loudon ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

Das Computergenie musste schwer nachdenken über das was er jetzt sagen sollte, denn das konnte durchaus Probleme bereiten. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei den Untersuchungen dabei sein."

Der Sänger sah kurz zu Lucas, doch schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich will nicht sehen wie er eingesperrt ist."

"Bitte, jetzt fang hier nicht an die große Krise zu bekommen." sagte Loudon augenrollend.

"Ich bekomm keine Krise, ich bin nur deprimiert und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte allein lassen würdet." Sichtlich angeschlagen stapfte Rufus davon. Wo war nochmal der kürzeste Weg zum Veranstaltungsraum mit dem netten Klavier?

Lucas seufzte. "Ich glaub er hat sich viel zu schnell an unseren tierischen Gast gewöhnt."

"Ach ja ja..." winkte Loudon die ganze Sache ab. Rufus hatte währendessen den Raum schon verlassen. "Der gewöhnt sich an viele Sachen schnell, wenn du so willst. Und er setzt sich nur allzu gern Sachen in den Kopf und muss dann seinen merkwürdigen Ideen unbedingt nachgehen. Am besten du beachtest das gar nicht."

"Ähm..." Also wenn Lucas so darüber nachdachte..."Ich kenn das von Rufus auch schon..." Aber so wirklich konnte man Rufus nicht ignorieren, er hatte da so seine Art auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Was genau ist das hier mit ihm...und dir?"

"Eine von seinen merkwürdigen Ideen."

"Ach so..."

Lucas nickte. Dann herrschte Stille. Worüber konnte man sich auch groß unterhalten? Also nahm er die Beine in die Hand, verabschiedete sich von Rufus' Vater und machte sich auf ins Labor. Der Käfig mit dem Wesen stand auf einem der Tische. Er schaute auf Wolfgang Amadeus der ihn mit großen Augen ansah und offensichtlich nicht in diesem Käfig stecken wollte.

„Vertraut er dir gut genug, dass du ihn in den Scanner für die Röntgenaufnahmen setzen kannst? Das Metall seines Käfigs würde die Wellen nur stören." bat Wendy ihn.

Lucas nickte ihr zu. „Klar doch, ich glaube nicht, dass er gefährlich ist. Tony hat ihn einfach nur geärgert, das war alles." Vorsichtig öffnete er den Käfig und hielt die Hand an den Rand. Neugierig sah Wolfgang Amadeus zu Lucas. „Spielen?"

„Nicht ganz, aber wenn du willst, machen wir das auch noch. Ich glaube ich hab einen kleinen Ball, der groß genug ist, damit wir zwei uns ein wenig beschäftigen können." schlug Lucas dem Wesen vor, das seine Worte offenbar verstand.

Wolfgang Amadeus, der bis eben noch in einer Ecke gehockt hatte, stand auf und kletterte bei Lucas auf die Hand.

Dr. Smith sah Lucas erstaunt zu, wie er das Tier in den Glasbehälter unter den Röntgenscanner setzte. „Er hat wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen zu dir."

"Ja ja, ich scheine eine sehr anziehende Wirkung auf die seltsamsten Wesen zu haben." Lucas rollte mit den Augen und bezog sich da auf schwule Sänger, zickige Blondinentussis und natürlich den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus der dort in der Röhre hockte. Wendy musste lachen, weil ihr dieser Gedanke natürlich nicht entgangen war.

"Dann legen wir mal los, würde ich sagen." erklärte die Ärztin und die Untersuchungen konnten eigentlich losgehen... jedoch schien Wolfgang Amadeus da anderer Ansicht zu sein. Diese komischen Röhren waren ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

"Ohoh, ich glaub das gefällt ihm nicht wirklich." meinte Lucas, der den ängstlichen Blick des Wesens bemerkte.

Wendy sah auf. "Kannst du ihn beruhigen?"

"Ich versuch mein bestes." sagte Lucas und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Vor dem Kasten ging er in die Hocke und sah dem kleinen in die Augen. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dir passiert nichts."

Wolfgang Amadeus hob die kleinen Pfötchen vor die Augen und schüttelte zitternd den Kopf. Tief ausatment streichelte Lucas ihm über den Kopf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir. Das sieht nur ein klein wenig beunruhigend aus, ist es aber nicht."

Der kleine war sich zwar immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er der ganzen Sache trauen konnte, doch wenn Lucas ihm das so sagte, dann würde das schon stimmen. Immer noch nervös schaute er den Teenager an und nickte mit dem Köpfchen. "Okay, ich denke jetzt können wir anfangen." sagte Lucas.

"Alles klar." Wendy drückte das passende Knöpfchen und dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis Daten auf ihrem Bildschirm erschienen. Wolfgang Amadeus konnte auch bald schon wieder aus diesem für ihn seltsamen Kasten raus und freute sich, dass anscheinend gar nichts passiert war.

"Und, was ergeben die Daten? Können Sie schon was sagen?"

Nachdenklich drückte Wendy auf ihrer Tastatur herum. "Ich weiß nicht, es sieht aus als hätte der Computer einen Fehler."

Lucas wurde hellhörig. Wieso sollte der Computer einen Fehler haben? Auf der seaQuest gab es keine fehlerhaften Computern, nicht so lange er hier war. Er ging um die Konsole herum und setzte sich zu ihr. "Lassen sie mich mal ran."

Sie schob ihm die Tastatur zu und ließ ihn arbeiten. Nach zwei Minuten legte Lucas die Stirn in Falten. "Das ist seltsam."

"Wieso? Kann es denn nicht einmal einen Fehler geben ohne, von dir schon bemerkt worden zu sein?" Wendy hatte seine Zweifel gegenüber ihrer Aussage nur zu genau gesehen gehabt.

"Das ist es nicht, der Computer läuft einwandfrei, doch unser Röntgenbild ist wirklich das hier." Er zeigte auf eine graue Fläche, die gar nichts anzeigte. "Wir sollten mal einen thermischen Scan machen, vielleicht finden wir da was."

Wendy hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und hatte einfach ein komisches Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. "Ich denke du hast Recht, lassen wir das erst einmal und führen den Scan durch." Sie schaltete den Computer aus und wollte Lucas gerade sagen das kleine seltsame Wesen in den Käfig zu stecken, als dieses schon zu Lucas auf die Schulter gehüpft war.

"Ich meine, wir müssen nur eine Tür weiter, das dauert jetzt nur ewig ihn da wieder rein zu kriegen und so sparen wir Zeit und Nerven." Lucas lächelte etwas flehend.

Wendy rollte mit den Augen. "Ja ja, schon gut. Dann beeilen wir uns aber und pass ja auf ihn auf." In der Hoffnung durch den ThermoScan an stimmende Daten zu kommen, verließen sie dieses Labor und gingen in den nächsten Raum.

"Also Kleiner, du kennst das Spiel. Du setzt dich jetzt hier rein und hältst kurz still und schon ist es vorbei."

Brav nickte Wolfgang Amadeus und sah Lucas mit glänzenden Augen an. Lucas war zufrieden. Er eilte zu Wendy an die Konsole und beobachtete mit ihr den Scan.

"Scheint dieses mal alles zu laufen." murmelte die Ärztin.

"Warten wir es ab." sagte Lucas skeptisch und schon kamen die ersten Daten heraus. "Er hat eine Körpertemperatur von sechzig Grad?" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Farbskala.

"Ist er denn so warm?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte eher den Eindruck, er hätte eine normale Körpertemperatur wie die üblichen Säugetierarten. Er fühlt sich auch nicht entsprechend an." Schnell huschte er zum Scanner und holte Wolfgang Amadeus auf seiner Hand sitzend heraus. Als er zu Wendy zurück kam hielt er ihr den kleinen hin. "Fassen Sie ihn an, er ist nicht so warm."

Etwas ungläubig strich sie mit einem Finger über den Bauch des Kleinen. "Du hast recht. Aber was ist dann mit unseren Geräten los?"

"Es muss an Wolfgang Amadeus liegen, denn an den Computern liegt es nicht." Das stand für Lucas schon mal außer Frage. "Die Frage ist nur, wie er das macht und ohne entsprechende Untersuchungen können wir nichts genaues herausfinden...willst du unsere Forschungen sabotieren, Kleiner?" Lucas schaute zu Wolfgang Amadeus, der die Unschuld in Person war.

Wendy seufzte. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch versuchen, ihn..."

"Spielen!" fiepte das affenähnliche Wesen. "Spielen!"

"Hm, ich würde ja fast sagen er hat keine Lust mehr hier für uns still zu halten." Lucas merkte schon wie Wolfgang Amadeus immer unruhiger wurde, als Wendy glaubte, etwas merkwürdiges zu empfangen. Dann meldete sich ihr Pal.

"Ja?", fragte sie in das längliche Gerät.

"Doktor, wir haben ein Problem mit Piccolo. Er ist völlig außer Kontrolle." sagte die Stimme eines Mannes.

"Ich bin unterwegs." sagte sie und stand auf. "Du kannst ja derweil mit deinem Freund hier spielen." Sie ließ die beiden allein und Wolfgang Amadeus hüpfte von Lucas' Hand und starrte auf den Monitor, wo ein thermisches Abbild von sich zu sehen war. Er legte den Kopf schief. "Rufus?"

"Nein, das bist du, nicht Rufus." Er drehte sich hin und her auf seinem Stuhl.

"Ich bin aber ich." sagte eine bestimmte Stimme und stand hinter Lucas.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lucas beiläufig.

"Hatte Sehnsucht." sagte Rufus und sank auf den anderen Stuhl. Er hielt Wolfgang Amadeus die Hand hin. "Komm her mein kleiner, hat man dich wieder raus gelassen?"

"Spielen!" rief Wolfgang Amadeus.

Rufus strahlte wie eine stolze Mutter. "Ja hehehehe, wollen wir wieder ein wenig Klavier spielen gehen?" Der Sänger streichelte den kleinen Wolfgang Amadeus.

"Rufus..." Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Wir wollen hier Untersuchungen durchführen und du kannst jetzt sicher nicht wieder mit ihm durch das Boot ziehen."

Rufus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Verstehe, auf diesem Trip bist du gerade wieder. "

Lucas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Was? Was soll das denn heißen? Auf was für einem Trip soll ich denn sein?"

"Na auf dem Verdirb-Rufus-den-Spaß-Trip." kam es schlicht und ergreifend von Rufus.

"Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun." sagte Lucas. "Jetzt lass mich meine Arbeit tun. Du kannst das Tier doch nicht von hier entfernen. Du hast gesehen wie böse die Leute vorhin geguckt haben, die wollten ihn sicher nicht weiter auf dem Boot herum laufen sehen. Außerdem schreit Iva das Boot zusammen, wenn du mit Wolfgang Amadeus durch die Gänge spazierst."

Rufus schmollte. "Ich hatte gehofft ihr seid vielleicht schon durch mit den Untersuchungen. Wie lange soll das denn noch dauern? Habt ihr überhaupt schon etwas herausgefunden?"

"Ähm...naja...also laut unseren Angaben ist Wolfgang Amadeus eine graue Masse und besitzt eine Temperatur von über 60 Grad. So viel dazu."

"Also ich bin kein Wissenschaftler und glaube sagen zu können, dass da was nicht ganz stimmt. Dann könnt ihr das ganze auch sein lassen, wenn da nur Murks bei raus kommt und wir können uns den schönen Dingen des Lebens widmen, der Musik zum beispiel."

"So geht das doch nicht" sagte Lucas. "Wir sind Wissenschaftler, wer sind wir denn, wenn wir so schnell aufgeben?"

"Glücklichere Menschen." sagte Rufus. "Nun komm schon, lass uns gehen." Der Sänger stand auf, als auf einmal die Alarmsirenen los gingen.

"Alarmstufe rot, Alarmstufe rot. Unbekanntes Objekt ist an Schleuse vier angedockt. Ich wiederhole, unbekanntes Objekt ist an Schleuse vier angedockt. Sicherheitsteams zum Seedeck. Die komplette Mannschaft hat augenblicklich die Schutzräume aufzusuchen."


	21. Der Besucher

Rufus' Gesicht drückte in diesem Mometn nicht gerade pure Entspannung aus und blickte leicht nervös zu Lucas. Der Teenager war auch sichtlich beunruhigt. "Was nun?", fragte Rufus.

"Du hast es gehört. Sofern du nicht zum Sicherheitsteam gehörst und das bezweifle ich mal spontan...kommst du jetzt mit in die Schutzräume." Lucas zögerte nicht lange und zerrte an Rufus um mit ihm in den nächst besten Schutzraum zu laufen. Wolfgang Amadeus hatte es sich wieder bequem in Rufus Hemdtasche gemacht und blickte verwirrt umher.

Gerade als sie um eine Ecke bogen, entscheid sich das kleine Wesen einfach mal einen anderen Kurs einzuschlagen und hüpfte davon. Lucas konnte es nicht glauben. "Nicht jetzt!" rief er leicht frustriert.

"Mein Kleiner, halt!" rief Rufus und war schon im nächsten Moment hinter Wolfgang Amadeus hinterher.

Da das nicht anging, die zwei nun allein im Boot zu wissen, während dieses geentert wurde, musste Lucas ihnen hinterher. "Fang ihn und dann ab in den Schutzraum." rief Lucas Rufus hinterher, der doch ganz schnell laufen konnte. Ein regelrechtes Wunder, wenn man daran dachte wie eng dessen Hose doch war.

Wolfgang Amadeus huschte einen Gang nach dem anderen ab, hüpfte locker über die Treppen auf das nächste Deck und blieb in einem dunklen Teil des Bootes mit aufgerichteten Ohren stehen. Rufus kam völlig außer Atem an. "Puh, das war ein Marsch, dabei dachte ich meine Speckröllchen bereits genug abgehungert zu haben." Neben dem Wesen ging er in die Hocke und wollte ihn auf die Hand nehmen, als zwei ganz seltsame Füße neben Wolfgang Amadeus traten und damit den Blickbereich von Rufus einnahmen.

"Rufus." sagte Lucas vorsichtig. "Du solltest vielleicht ganz ruhig und langsam ein paar Schritte zu mir zurück kommen." sagte Lucas, der mehr Sicht auf das Ding hatte, das da nun vor Rufus stand und die beinhaltete nicht nur die enormen Füße mit drei Zehen.

Rufus musste schlucken. Da wollte er seinem Schatz mal nicht widersprechen und ging langsam drei Schritte rückwärts in Richtung Lucas'. "W-was ist das?", fragte der Sänger.

"Ich hab da so eine Vermutung." flüsterte Lucas. "Aber ich fürchte du würdest mir nicht so ganz glauben."

"Och.." meinte Rufus und wandte seinen Blick nicht von diesem grimmigen Kerl mit blauer Haut, der da vor ihnen stand und seinen Arm nach ihnen ausstreckte. "...ich bin offen für alles."

Gerade als die beiden die Flucht vor diesem, was auch immer, ergreifen wollten, hüpfte Wolfgang Amadeus auf das Ungetüm zu. "Spielen!"

Rufus hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. "Wolfgang Amadeus." schniefte er ängstlich. "Nicht."

"Verhalt dich ruhig, das könnte übel ausgehen." flüsterte Lucas ihm zum.

"Aber der kleine." Rufus hatte seinen Kopf an Lucas' Ohr heran geschoben.

"Wir sollten abwarten, was jetzt geschieht." schlug Lucas vor. "Ich glaube unser kleiner Freund kennt den Alien."

"Alien?", fragte Rufus überrascht und schaute auf besagten Außerirdischen. "Oh..."

"Ja." meinte Lucas und beide schalteten langsam aber sicher den Rückwärtsgang ein. Der Alien schien für eine Weile beschäftigt, da Wolfgang Amadeus ihm auf die Hand gesprnugen war. Die beiden schienen sich ja gut zu verstehen.

Lucas und Rufus waren jetzt erst einmal auf de Weg zur Brücke.

Je weiter sie sich von dem Wesen entfernten, desto schneller liefen sie. "Das muss unser Eindringling sein" vermutete Lucas.

"Ein ALIEN?" Rufus wollte ganz sicher gehen nichts verpasst zu haben.

"Warum nicht? Wäre schließlich nicht der erste, der hier auftaucht, die Frage ist nur wie und warum." Lucas schien diese ganze Sache locker zu nehmen. Sie kamen vor dem verschlossenen Schott der Brücke an. "Wenn die hier alles abgeriegelt haben, dreh ich durch." sagte Lucas.

"Moment mal, was heißt hier nicht der erste. Seit wann gibt es denn doch solche netten Begegnungen mit Außerirdischen? Ich dachte die seien klein, und grau ,... und hätten große Schwarze Augen."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in den Drogen alles drinnen war, die du dir jahrelang rein gezogen hast, aber eines kann ich dir versprechen, einen Alien wie du ihn beschreibst, habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was passiert, wenn er und unser Wolfgang Amadeus nun allein durch das Boot huschen. Ich hoffe nur Tony geht es gut, der soll sich seltsam verhalten haben, bevor das Vieh hier auftauchte." Er drehte an dem Schalter um das Brückenschott zu öffenen.

Nichts tat sich. Lucas war gewillt seinen Kopf irgendwo gegen zu schlagen, aber er ersparte sich jetzt erst einmal den Schmerz, er musste denken. "Sollen wir klopfen?", fragte Rufus.

"Tolle Idee Rufus, ein Wunder dass Terroristen noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind zu klopfen, da macht jedes Crewmitglied doch gerne auf." Lucas konnte sich einen gesunden Sarkasmus jetzt einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Na von mir aus, wo ist denn dein Piepsding?", fragte der Sänger leicht beleidigt.

"Mein Pal?", fragte Lucas und lächelte nervös. "Keine Ahnung wo das Teil wieder steckt." Ach was sollte es, Lucas klopfte einfach mal.

"Mit mehr Gefühl Schatz." meinte Rufus und klopfte einen gekonnten Rhytmus. Doch auch da geschah nichts.

"Okay, dann hilft es nichts." meinte Lucas. "Wir erkriechen uns unseren Weg zur Brücke."

Rufus hatte den Mund aufgemacht und schmetterte statt dessen seinen Song "What a world". Wenn ihm schon keiner auf's Klopfen antwortete, musste er eben singen und da sollte doch jemand merken, wer vor der Tür stand.

Lucas klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Warum musste Rufus nur immer so auf Aufmerksamkeit bedacht sein? Dessen Taktik funktionierte jedoch besser als die von Lucas, denn auf einmal öffnete sich das Schott.

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr beiden da?", fuhr Bridger die beiden wütend an. "Nehmt die Waffen herunter!" befahl er der Sicherheit und zerrte Lucas gleich am Arm auf die Brücke. Rufus, gut gelaunt, stolzierte hinterher und winkte Ben einmal freundlich zu. Der sah nicht besonders gut aus.

"Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Befehl zur Evakuierung in die Schutzräume kam." fuhr Bridger fort Lucas eine Predigt zu halten.

"Wissen wir Captain, und wir haben noch ein anderes Problem." Lucas holte tief Luft.

"Sir, die Sicherheitsteams melden, dass in der Schleuse niemand ist. Wer oder was angedockt hat, befindet sich jetzt nicht mehr da." meldete O'Neill.

Der Captain dachte kurz nach. "Die Leute sollen alles absuchen. Haben wir sonst mitbekommen, dass sie uns wieder verlassen haben? Jemand, der andockt, verschwindet doch nicht auf einmal wieder."

"Nein, Sir, das glaube ich auch nicht. Ich habe die WHSKR ständig mit der Überwachung der Schleusen beschäftigt. Diese Bilder wurden aufgenommen, als sich unser Sicherheitssystem meldete." berichtete Oritz und schaltete eine Videoaufzeichnung auf den Hauptmonitor. Ein seltsames Gefährt war zu sehen, wie es in die Andockschleuse hinein fuhr und dort auch blieb. "Seit dem hat sich dort nichts verändert. Die Schleuse hat sich geschlossen und ist auch nicht wieder aufgegangen."

"Gut, behalten sie das weiter im Auge." sagte Bridger und wandte sich wieder an Lucas. "Wie konntest du nur durch das Boot einfach so laufen anstatt dich in Sicherheit zu bringen?"

"Das hatten wir ursprünglich ja vor und wenn sie mir mal zuhören würden, dann könnten sie vielleicht noch etwas erfahren!" sagte Lucas ernst.

"Was? Wovon redest du?" Bridger ließ Lucas endlich los und sah ihn ernst an.

"Davon, dass wir es mal wieder mit jemanden von außerhalb zu tun haben. Wolfgang Amadeus ist ausgebüchst als wir gerade auf dem Weg zum Schutzraum waren und Rufus natürlich sofort hinterher."

Nun war es an Rufus den Bericht weiter zu führen. Das ging ja nicht an, das Lucas hier so sachlich und ohne Gefühl seinen Todeskampf mit dem Außerirdischen wiedergab.

"Natürlich bin ich Wolfgang Amadeus hinterher gelaufen, was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Der arme Kleine war ja einfach so alleine unterwegs und wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht in was für einer Gefahr er da schwebte...wobei, wahrscheinlich wusste er das ja schon... na ja und..."

"Rufus, komm zum Punkt!" Lucas rieb sich die Schläfen. Wenn er versuchen würde den Bericht selber weiterzu führen, würde er nur eine Zickparade des Sängers verursachen und da war es dann wohl doch besser einfach die Sache ein wenig voran zu treiben.

"Schon gut." zickte der Sänger dennoch. "Jedenfalls hatte ich ihn dann eingeholt und dann stand da plötzlich dieses Ungeheuer vor uns."

"Ungeheuer?", fragte Bridger und setzte ein fragendes Gesicht auf, wie auch der Rest der Crew, der sich auf der Brücke befand.

"Ja, mit blauer Haut, jedenfalls hatte das keinen gesunden Teint. Oh und dann..." Rufus musste erst einmal tief Luft holen. "Ist mein Schatz einfach auf dieses Ungeheuer losgesprungen."

"Wer jetzt genau, Lucas oder der kleine Affe?", fragte Ortiz. da musste man ja nachfragen, bei dem Sänger war man da nie so sicher.

Lucas haute sich die Hand an den Kopf. "Er meint Wolfgang Amadeus, können wir bitte beim Thema bleiben?"

Rufus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, kehrte dann aber doch wieder zu seinem Bericht zurück. "Wir sind dann schweren Herzens weggelaufen, weil wir ja gar nichts tun konnten und dann meinte Lucas, es handle sich um einen Alien."

"Commander, finden sie etwas auf den Überwachungskameras?" Bridger hatte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war zu seinem Stuhl gegangen, auf welchem der Commander saß und nun sämtliche Knöpfe drückte.

"Ich sehe gerade alles durch und..." Ihm blieb das Wort im Halse stecken. Sie fanden den Alien auf dem C-Deck, wo er tatsächlich mit Wolfgang Amadeus spielte. Das Wesen wirkte auf dem Monitor nicht mehr ganz so furchterregend wie zuvor. Zwar war die Kamera in einem ungünstigen Winkel angebracht, so dass man nur den Hinterkopf sehen konnte, der kahl auf den breiten Schultern mit vergrößerten Schulterblättern, die wie Flügel etwas überstanden, saß. "Was für ein Ding ist das?", fragte Ford ungläubig.

"Unser Gast!" gab Lucas als Antwort.

"Mich würde mehr interessieren wie er aus der Andockschleuse auf das C-Deck kommen konnte, wo doch unsere Leute davor stehen." meinte der Captain. Rufus hatte schnell nach Lucas' Hand gegriffen.

Mit zusammengeknifffenen Augen sah der Teenager auf ihre beiden Hände. "Was soll das?", zischte er.

"Ich hab Angst und brauche Beistand!" bemerkte Rufus. "Oder besser du hast Angst, weil du jünger und unerfahrener bist."

"Und auch unerschrockender, lass jetzt meine Hand los." Lucas begann bereits zu schütteln.

"Na gut, dann bleib ich bei dem Standpunkt, dass ich Angst habe, also bitte nicht loslassen." Rufus setzte einen ängstlichen Blick auf, der Lucas allerdigns nicht wirklich überzeugte.

"Du bist echt unglaublich..." Lucas hing schnell noch ein paar Worte hinter her. "Und ich mein das nicht positiv!"

Der Sänger schmollte. "Du bist gemein."

"Und du lass los."

Bridger rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich um dieses kleine Problem zu kümmern. Er griff zu seinem Pal. "Lieutenant Brody."

"Ja, Sir?", kam die Antwort durch das Gerät.

"Wir haben den Eindringling ausfindig gemacht. Er befindet sich auf dem C-Deck."

"Alles klar Sir, wir werden uns um ihn kümmern."

"Lieutenant, wir haben es wahrscheinlich mit einem, nun ja, Außerirdischen zu tun, wenn es stimmt was mir berichtet wurde. Riskieren Sie nichts und greifen Sie vor allem nicht an."

"Verstanden."

Der Captain verstaute seinen Pal wieder und blickte zu Lucas und Rufus, die immer noch dabei waren sich zu streiten.

"Könntet ihr beiden euch wenigstens in dieser Situation einmal wie normale Menschen benehmen?", wollte er gleich von den zickenden Hühnern wissen.

"Ich bin ein normaler Mensch, aber der da weiß nie wann Schluß ist!" beschwerte sich Lucas.

"Ich muss schon bitten, der da?" Rufus sah ihn schockiert an.

"Lass meine Hand los!" Lucas schüttelte noch heftiger daran und so mancher konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Und ich dachte wir sind Freunde, Freunde lassen einen nicht einfach im Stich, wenn der eine den anderen braucht."

"Richtig, Freunde. Du denkst aber immer an mehr und du brauchst hier niemanden, du leidest nur an einer Kuschelattacke oder was das ist und mals dir in deinem Kopf schon wieder sonst was aus und..."

"Lucas!" rief Bridger aufgebracht. "Jetzt reicht es langsam.

"Siehst du, der Captain gibt mir R..."

"Sie auch Mr. Wainwright!" Rufus sah ihn geschockt an. "Ich bin kurz davor hier zwei Leute in diesem Raum in eine stille Ecke zu stellen, so lächerlich das auch ist. Wir haben hier an Bord ein ernstes Problem, falls das jemandem aufgefallen ist und wir sollen uns jetzt alle auch darauf einstellen und entsprechend handeln." Auf der Brücke hätte man nun eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Der Captain war definitiv nicht gut drauf gerade.

Rufus räusperte sich und ließ die Hand des Teenagers los.

"Gut, dann ist das ja endlich geklärt." sagte Bridger und drehte sich nicht sehr viel besser gelaunt zu seiner Station herum als aus einem der Schutzräume eine Nachricht kam.

"Captain, Sir, Piccolo ist verschwunden. Er hat sich los gerissen und ist raus." sagte eine aufgebrachte Dr. Smith. "Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist, wir hatten ihn gerade beruhigt, da war er auf einmal wie ausgewechselt."

Bridger rollte mit den Augen. Er hätte heute im Bett bleiben sollen.

"Commander, können wir ihn aufspüren und schauen wo er ist?", fragte er.

Ford drückte wieder die Knöpfe und blickte verwirrt zum Captain. "Sir, ich glaube er ist in der Messe." Alles schaute sich ungläubig an.

"In der Messe? Da war er doch vorhin auch schon, als die ganze Rumspinnerei angefangen hat." meinte Rufus. "Und dann hat er Wolfgang Amadeus gefüttert."

"Es muss einfach mit Wolfgang Amadeus zusammen hängen. Ich würde fast sagen Tony steht unter einer Art Kontrolle oder so etwas." meinte Lucas.

"Ehrlich, mich würde heute gar nichts mehr wundern." Bridger musste überlegen was genau jetzt zu tun war

"Schicken sie die Sicherheit in die Messe." befahl Bridger, dann drehte er sich zu Rufus herum. "Mr. Wainwright, ich danke ihnen für ihre Informationen, aber Mr. Krieg wird sie gemeinsam mit dem Commander in die Schutzräume eskortieren." Er drehte sich zu seinem ersten Offizier herum. "Jonathan, sie halten ständig Kontakt mit uns, damit sie diesem Wesen nicht über den Weg laufen."

"Nein, ich möchte nicht mehr Umstände machen. Ich kann mich doch in eine Ecke setzen und mich ruhig verhalten." schlug Rufus vor, der hier überhaupt nicht weg wollte. Hier war wenigstens was los. Lucas spielte dabei ebenfalls eine Rolle, doch das dachte er lieber nicht zu ausführlich, wer wusste, was da wieder los sein würde.

Lucas bedachte ihn mit einem Seitenblick. Was genau sollte er jetzt davon glauben? Rufus und nicht stören waren totale Gegensätze, doch bevor jemand auf den Vorschlag eingehen konnte, brach im Boot die Energieversorgung zusammen und alle standen im Dunkeln da. Da dies aber noch nicht reichte, blieb auch das Notsystem außer Funktion.

"Äh, Sir, ich glaube unser Gast war im Maschinenraum, als wir ihn das letzte Mal auf unseren Anzeigen hatten." sagte O'Neill ein wenig zögerlich.

"Großartig." Das wurde immer besser. Er griff erneut zu seinem Pal. "Lieutenant, können Sie uns etwas mehr sagen?"

"Äh, nein Sir. Wir waren gerade auf dem C-Deck, als das Licht ausging. Ich würde sagen, wir haben ihn verpasst."

"Warum gibt es nicht mal Aliens die sich mit Schneckentempo fortbewegen?", seufzte Lucas in den Raum.

Bridger sah zu dem Teenager, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Wo der Junge Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.


End file.
